Out of Heylin
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Cuatro años, una bruja, entrenamiento y trabajo duro convirtieron a Jack en un guerrero aunque eso le costo su salida del Heylin ¿Afectará esto al lado Heylin? ¿Su nueva maestra será lo que esperaba?
1. Su primer acto valiente

**Out of Heylin**

**Aclaraciones:** Para efectos de esta historia hice a los padres de Jack unas personas medianamente buenas... Su padre se siente culpable por no pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo y su madre, bien, es otra historia aunque ella lo adora.

**Resumen:** Cuatro años, una bruja, entrenamiento y trabajo duro convirtieron a Jack en un guerrero aunque eso le costo su salida del Heylin ¿Afectará esto al lado Heylin? ¿Su nueva maestra será lo que esperaba?

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

**Leer la nota al final por favor :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Su primer acto valiente...**

Unos ágiles dedos pálidos se deslizaban con maestría sobre las piezas metálicas. Un poco mas de presión con la llave y listo, el jack-bot estaba reparado, ahora solo faltaban... Dieciocho más... Jack se sintió sin fuerzas de pronto ¿Por qué los estaba reparando? Sabía perfectamente bien que terminarían destruidos en apenas unos segundos y siempre gastaba horas intentado componerlos decentemente para que horas después los hicieran pedazos unos monjes ignorantes de la tecnología, umh, Kimiko no entraba en eso pero tampoco respetaba su genio con la mecánica. Estaba triste. Tal vez un poco de budín lo ayudaría, siempre lo ponía de mejor humor. Sin embargo no encontró ni rastro de su postre favorito en la mini nevera que tenía en el laboratorio.

-Genial, ahora tengo que ir por el hasta la cocina ¿Por qué la alejaron tanto del sótano? -se obligo a recordar ordenarles a los jackbots reabastecer su nevera con budín de tanto en tanto, así se evitaría viajes innecesarios fuera del laboratorio la próxima vez que se deprimiera. Tomo todos los que le cabían en los brazos y salió de nuevo a su laboratorio, apenas bajaba las escaleras un ruido incesante le taladro los oídos, era la alarma de los sheng wong wus. Él, Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal había logrado crear una máquina capaz de detectar la magia ¿Y a alguien le importaba? ¡Claro que no! Tal vez su mamá tenía razón y debía empezar a aceptar los trabajos que las empresas y países le ofrecían para crear artefactos y armas para ellos... Tal vez, pero mientras se decidía, iría por ese nuevo wu.

Según el localizador estaba lejos de su posición pero no estaba fuera de China así que debía apresurarse, tomo un budín y el jet despego esta vez sin jack-bots acompañándolo, no había reparado los suficientes y el único reparado lo dejo en casa. No tenía caso llevarlo para que fuera destruido de nuevo.

No tenía idea de que wu era y hacía meses no ganaba un duelo pero al menos estaba la posibilidad de que Chase se presentara a observar... Tal vez fuera algo torpe y joven pero sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de él "El primer amor... –decía su abuela- logra que seamos unos idiotas y nos hace débiles ante nuestros enemigos" Oh sí, abue-nana Spicer tenía sus propios planes de dominación mundial.

Apenas llego al lugar indicado entendió que iba a tener un día difícil, incluso antes de aterrizar su jet. Hannibal Roy Bean y Chase Young se habían lanzado a la pelea y las leyes mágicas que controlaban los duelos ya habían hecho su trabajo. Al parecer era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo o algo así porque así era como estaban combatiendo. Los tontos xiaolin parecían querer entrar en batalla para ayudar a Chase que ya tenía que pelear contra el frijol y Wuya al mismo tiempo pero Raimundo no los dejaba acercarse.

-Debe ser un wu importante –de lo contrario no estarían matándose por él-

-Así es Jack Spicer –cabeza de queso y el resto de los dragones estaban embutidos en sus trajes de monjes azules ¿Les daría calor dentro de esas cosas?- Es una caja que puede contener a enemigos poderosos dentro.

-¿Cómo la caja puzzle? –sep, ahora entendía porque Chase y Roy Bean estaban matándose por ella, sin duda querían encerrar al otro dentro. Hasta Wuya ponía su mejor esfuerzo, sin duda recordaba muy bien los 1500 años que paso dentro de una caja parecida y no quería repetir la experiencia. –Pero Chase...

Chase Young su ídolo, el malvado genio maligno estaba teniendo problemas en la pelea ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no era un guerrero, ni siquiera tenía una buena coordinación psicomotriz con sus piernas ¡No había llevado a sus jack-bots! Eso le hubiera dado un poco de tiempo a Chase, tal vez ¿Y si saludaba a Wuya? Llamaría su atención era seguro. De pronto Chase aterrizo a su lado, dio un pequeño tropiezo, Hannibal lanzo sus tentáculos al frente directo al pecho del guerrero y Wuya rio en anticipación a la victoria.

Su cerebro se apago, su instinto de supervivencia básico fue saboteado y con su mente embotada dio un paso para colocarse frente al señor dragón "Los enamorados mueren por los que aman, un gran desperdicio si me preguntas" había dicho abue-nana, iba a decepcionarse mucho de él.

Sintió una presión en el pecho y vio los ojos dorados abrirse con sorpresa, durante una eternidad disfruto ver el rostro de Chase sin que este lo mirara con asco y del mismo modo en que apareció, la presión se fue. El aire se le acabo, la sangre zumbo con fuerza en sus oídos y su corazón se acelero. Había un vació en su pecho podía sentirlo y el miedo regreso como un Tsunami ¡Iba a morir! ¡Estaba muerto! Los ojos de Chase le preguntaban un mudo "¿Por qué?" Sin duda no lo creía capaz de un solo acto valiente ¿Contestaría a su pregunta? ¿Por qué no? Ya estaba muerto de cualquier modo...

-Te amo Chase Young –susurro antes de desplomarse a sus pies-

-¡JACK! –escucho a Kimiko gritar con horror y el miedo creció, alimentado por los sonidos que estaban a su alrededor.

Los dragones xiaolin se acercaron al pelirrojo que seguía tirado en el piso, Chase y Hannibal seguían en su pelea pero Wuya se había retirado para mirar interesada al chico gótico que, con mucho esfuerzo se giro para quedar boca arriba.

-¿Emergencias? Necesitamos una ambulancia nuestro amigo... –Kimiko saco su celular antes de llegar a donde estaba tendido Spicer, era sorprendente lo rápido que sacaba su celular, incluso más rápido que a las armas.

Clay y Raimundo se quitaron las capuchas y se arrodillaron al lado de Jack que los miraba asustado, sus pulmones se estaban llenando de sangre y podía escuchar el líquido burbujear mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba por seguir respirando.

-Abriré esto para ver el daño –lo informo Clay. El vaquero rasgo la tela negra y luego la camisa roja que llevaba debajo.

-¡Oh Dios, Jack! –el grito horrorizado de Kimiko expreso lo que los monjes sintieron al ver la herida... Un pequeño agujero estaba en medio del pecho del chico. El heli-pack que cargaba estaba hecho añicos por haberlo protegido un poco del golpe y Hannibal no le había dado al corazón pero sin duda había hecho mucho daño. Kimiko se quito la capucha y le quito la suya a Omi para dárselas a Clay que presionaba la tela contra la herida con las manos temblorosas y con temor a ejercer demasiado presión, o muy poca.

-Ngo frío... –su abuela se lo había dicho "La muerte es fría Jackie, es una garra helada que te atraviesa el cuerpo y te arrastra con ella" Abue-nana se iba a enojar mucho cuando muriera, ya no habría un Spicer joven para darle esperanzas a la maldad en el futuro.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien Jack -Raimundo recordó que era bueno que los herido se mantuvieran consientes e intento mantenerlo despierto hasta que la ambulancia llegara- Después de esto seguiremos pateándonos el trasero como siempre.

Omi se deshizo del agarre de Kimino y se acerco un poco más solo para ver como la sangre brotaba a chorros por la boca y nariz del pelirrojo, por eso la chica le había impedido verlo. Parecía que cada respiración se llevaba mucha sangre con ella, el pequeño monje supo que no olvidaría jamás el sonido del líquido burbujeando en los pulmones con cada respiración.

-¿Chase...? –un buen chorro rojo acompaño sus palabras, Kimiko se acerco y le levanto la cabeza para colocarla sobre sus piernas, permitiéndole ver un poco de la pelea.

-El está ganando –lo tranquilizo la chica- Descuida, le ganara a esa habichuela sin problemas y entonces podrás pedirle de nuevo que te acepte como aprendiz, estoy segura de que esta vez aceptara –la pequeña sonrisa le rompió el corazón a la dragón del fuego porque, después de que Spicer se derrumbara Chase paso sobre el sin prestarle más atención-

-¿Jack Spicer? –Omi lo miro con sus enormes ojos- ¿Te pondrás bien, verdad? –Jack volvió a sonreír, la sangre hacía burbujas al salir por su nariz-

-Pro-me-teme que, lloraras en- mi funeral...

-¡No vas a morir! ¡Te repondrás! –Rai ejercía su papel como líder de los dragones gritándole y exigiéndole que no muriera, pero Jack no era un monje y no estaba obligado a cumplir sus órdenes- Tú no te das por vencido nunca, no lo hagas ahora –agregó, más calmado ¿Por qué Jack? Era el único que iba a las batallas sin más protección que sus robots, sin más habilidad que su capacidad de huir... ¿Por qué seguía peleando? Eso se veía venir... –Perdóname, por haber sido tan malo contigo, te prometo que lo compensaré, te lo juro...

El sonido de una ambulancia se escucho de pronto, en unos minutos los paramédicos bajaron la camilla y se acercaron al joven. Solo en ese momento Chase y Bean detuvieron la pelea, extrañados al ver como Jack Spicer era subido a una ambulancia dejando a 3 guerreros xiaolin en medio de una piscina con su sangre.

-Hay que seguirlos –Clay subió al vehículo junto con los paramédicos para ayudarlos a presionar la herida mientras se encargaban de inyectarle cosas al chico gótico y a comunicarse con el hospital.

Cuando los demás chicos llegaron a emergencias Clay los esperaba al lado de una pareja que debían ser los padres de Jack. El señor Spicer era un vikingo en un traje negro y la señora Spicer parecía una modelo de pasarelas con el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes que miraban espantados la sangre que su hijo había dejando en el dragón de la tierra.

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Jackie, verdad? Menos mal que estaban allí para llamar a emergencias o no sé lo que habría pasado –la señora Spicer comenzó a llorar y su esposo la acerco a su cuerpo, con el rostro inexpresivo, era como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, solo tenía ojos para la pared que estaba frente a él.

-¿Jack se repondrá? –pregunto Kimiko, la señora Spicer asintió mientras intentaba limpiar el maquillaje que las lágrimas le habían escurrido-

-Perdió mucha sangre, tiene los pulmones lastimados y llenos de sangre y el impacto lastimo la columna pero no hubo daño en los demás órganos internos y debería estarlo. Aunque los médicos no saben si el daño a la columna lo afectaría de algún modo, debemos esperar a que despierte –les informo el señor Spicer sin una gota de emoción en la voz pero una gruesa lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Los chicos se quedaron con ellos y luego de que la dragón del fuego intercambiara números de teléfono para preguntarles por el estado de Jack salieron de regreso al templo, aunque los señores Spicer insistieron en llevarlos en su helicóptero que –por falta de espacio- había aterrizado en el techo del edificio.

-Eres un chico valiente... –una cálida voz susurrante le hablaba al oído, Jack se sintió tranquilo de pronto- Si tu quisieras mi niño yo podría darte lo que deseas; una maestra que te entrenara, serías un guerrero fuerte. Y podrás vengarte de Chase Young ¿Lo notaste? ¿Cómo te ignoro después de que casi diste tu vida por él?

-Pero Chase –pensó Jack- Tal vez él...

-Tal vez, o quizá no ¿Quieres darle el beneficio de la duda? Cuando te recuperes, en un par de meses, y vuelvas a verlo te darás cuenta si tu sacrificio le intereso o no. Hasta entonces, piensa en mi propuesta mi niño.

* * *

**NOTA:**

**Tuve un problema con esta historia y la pagina así que la borre pero ahora ya esta online de nuevo... Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes que habían estado leyéndome. La subiré con algunos pequeños cambios. He releído algunos otros fanfics y noté el parecido que tenían :S y para evitar problemas legales y de autoría los he modificado con delirios propios. De nuevo mis disculpas y mi agradecimiento a quienes me leían**


	2. Deja todo por mí

**¿Alguien más tuvo problemas con la página o solo fui yo? Esta historia perdió al menos tres palabras iniciales de cada párrafo. Menos mal tengo un respaldo de todas mis historias o de lo contrario me habría tocado adivinar que diablos escribí ¬¬ Eso me ocurrió con mi primera historia de HP :'(**

**Bien, es el segundo capítulo y me disculpo por no actualizar antes pero prometo hacerlo cada jueves de ahora en adelante :D**

**Gracias a **Alsatia Le Querrec** por dejar comentario en el capítulo pasado**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Deja todo por mí...**

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde el accidente de Jack y aunque Kimiko estaba en contacto con los padres del pelirrojo aún no habían podido verlo porque lo habían trasladado a otro hospital, uno que no permitía la entrada más que a familiares directos o a amigos acompañados por familiares y para su suerte en las habitaciones no había señal de teléfono por lo que no podían comunicarse con los señores Spicer mientras estuvieran dentro de la habitación.

Cuatro semanas atrás la señora Spicer, Bella, les dijo que Jack se estaba recuperando rápidamente para sorpresa de los médicos y que suponían que lo daría de alta muy pronto, luego de que saliera del hospital el señor Spicer, Jonathan, se llevaría a toda su familia a Nueva York donde no había monjes guerreros que permitieran que entrenamientos de artes marciales casi asesinaran a chicos de 14 años. Habían tenido que decir eso para evitar preguntas incomodas, no sabían si los padres de Jack estaban al tanto de su cacería de Shen Gong Wus y no iban a meterlo en problemas.

-Chicos, mi alarma wu se acaba de activar...

-Ohhh ¿Qué nuevo y poderoso Shen Gong Wu se rebeló esta vez? –Omi estaba recuperándose del trauma, ver a alguien desangrándose es muy impactante y más para alguien tan inocente como el pequeño monje del agua-

-Ahh, bueno... –Dojo se ruborizo- Es, la botella Xian Poo...

-¿Xian Poo? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hace? ¿Te da un cabello limpio y con olor a hierbas? –Clay y Rai se rieron con la broma del líder de los dragones-

-En realidad sí, eso hace.

-Pues bien, vamos por él –Ray no veía la utilidad pero un Wu era un Wu y tenían que recuperarlo.

-Aunque los Sheng Gong Wus no deben caer en caer en manos equivocadas debo decir que no es lo mismo sin Jack Spicer presente.

-Descuida Omi, estoy segura que Jack se pondrá bien muy pronto.

-Pero Kimiko –el pequeño monje era una ternura y la chica casi se derritió al ver sus enormes ojos con lagrimitas- Jack Spicer se irá y ya no lo veremos.

-Seguiremos en contacto ya lo verás –lo tranquilizo, aunque tenía sus dudas-

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde debía estar el Sheng Gong Wu se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Chase Young estaba ahí, como lo hacía regularmente, y ahora también estaba Jack Spicer; Llevaba un suéter rojo con rayas negras horizontales que no se pegaba al cuerpo, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. Sin sus anteojos naranjas ni el maquillaje parecía una persona diferente, sobre todo porque su cabello estaba un poco más largo y el viento jugueteaba con él, moviéndolo caprichosamente sobre su rostro. Young y Spicer se miraban fijamente, el mayor miraba al pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que el menor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que te recuperaste Spicer, ya era hora. Si fueras un guerrero de verdad habrías salido del hospital mucho antes. Bien, no se puede remediar, ahora tengo que decirte...

-No quiero oírte... –susurro Jack, con un tono bajo y peligroso- Debí haberlo sabido, desde el momento en que caí lo supe pero me negué a aceptarlo ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude cegarme a mí mismo tanto tiempo? No lo sé. Tanto tiempo humillándome a mí mismo, rogándote y suplicándote una oportunidad que jamás llego... Nunca te parecí útil, claro que no, pero jamás se te ocurrió que tal vez, solo tal vez necesitaba entrenamiento. Tú querías que llegara a ti siendo un guerrero preparado y listo para el combate. No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba ser como la bola de queso para obtener al menos un poco de tu atención pero ahora ya no me importa, ya no más...

-¡Jack Spicer! –Omi salto hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y se abrazo a sus piernas, ignorando el monologo que había empezado y estaba dirigido a un muy sorprendido señor dragón- Me alegra ver que te recuperaste ¿Te duele mucho? Tienes que acompañarlos al templo, puedes ir en tu jet si aún te mareas con Dojo y...

-No puedo bola de boliche –le respondió Jack y recogió una gran bolsa de regalo que estaba a su lado, el resto de los monjes se acercaron al ver que Chase no iba a atacarlos por no permitirle responderle a Spicer- Tenía pensado quedarme en China e iba a hacerlo con la condición de alejarme de templos y peleas pero ahora tengo una mejor idea. Toma –le entrego una caja de regalo que saco de la bolsa y le entrego otras parecidas al resto de los dragones- mi madre insistió en que les trajera unos regalos como muestra de agradecimiento, no tengo idea de lo que sean así que no me culpen, si no les gustan pueden llamar a mamá y decírselo, le encanta ir de compras y seguramente les agradecerá que le den otro motivo para saquear las tiendas.

-¿Entonces, te irás? –Ray se acercó al gótico al verlo asentir y le tendió la mano- Supongo que, seguiremos en contacto ¿Verdad?

-Eso creo –Jack se la estrecho con reticencia pero lo hizo- No olvide lo que dijiste sobre compensarme así que más te vale estar preparado, un día te llamaré para cobrártelo. Tengo que irme –les dijo luego de que su celular comenzara a sonar- Mis padres están a punto de salir y debo ir con ellos o se enfadaran si llego a Estados Unidos por mi cuenta y recién dado de alta. -Jack subió a su jet con lentitud y se preparo para despegar. Parecía que las heridas aún le dolían pero no hizo ninguna mueca o sonido-

-¡Spicer! Aún no he terminado contigo gusano –Chase parecía muy enfadado y los dragones se alejaron por instinto- Estuve a punto de...

-Buena suerte con la conquista del mundo con el Heilyn Chase Young, Jack Spicer fuera, paz. –le dijo antes de despegar y alejarse a toda velocidad, un movimiento inteligente puesto que Chase se enfureció tanto que su forma de dragón salió de inmediato y rugió con ira, haciendo que los monjes se empequeñecieran de miedo.

-Ohh... ¡Es muy bonito! ¡Miren lo que me regalo la mamá de Jack Spicer! Es muy bonito... –Omi, ignorando por completo la rabieta del señor dragón abrió su regalo y les mostraba a todos un collar con un dije en forma de dragón rodeado por olas de agua- Este es un collar perfecto para un Gran Maestro Dragón del Agua como lo soy yo

El pequeño monje parecía convencido de que Bella Spicer lo reconocía como Gran Maestro Dragón y no pudieran quitarle eso de la cabeza, aunque el resto de los monjes dudaban que la señora Spicer supiera que eran monjes xiaolin.

-Chase Young –Omi se volvió de pronto a donde estaba el mayor, ahora con su forma humana- ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con Jack Spicer? Él casi murió por ti, fue un acto muy valiente

-Yo jamás dije que no lo fuera, y si el pequeño gusano no me hubiera interrumpido...

-Mmm... –Omi miro su dije un momento antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran aún más- Tal vez ha decidido dejar el camino del mal y unirse al camino del bien –luego de eso se encerró en su mundo y no escucho razones, ni siquiera cuando Dojo comenzó con el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Jack estaba recostado en el sofá del avión privado de su familia, su padre había insistido en que durmiera en el camino y su madre estaba encantada de que hubiera decidido acompañarlos al final. Abue-nana Spicer iba a quedarse un poco sola en China pero estaba seguro de que sus robots le harían compañía, además iba a comunicarse con ella regularmente para que siguiera alentándolo en sus planes malignos.

-Mi niño ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? –la voz cálida había regresado, Jack se removió en sueños- Viste ya lo que significo tu sacrificio para Chase Young...

-Dime la verdad –se dirigió a la nada que estaba en su cabeza- ¿Qué obtendrás tú con esto? Ya me he relacionado con brujas y demonios y hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada bueno.

-Yo necesito un caballero que luche por mí, un heraldo que me represente y lleve mis mensajes y tú necesitas quien te entrene para ser un guerrero y que te reconozcan como parte de la maldad ¿Ves ahora como nos complementamos? Ahora, me mostrare ante ti y como prueba de mi buena voluntad te entregare el Brazalete de Sombra, te dará la capacidad de moverte y transportarte a diferentes lugares siempre y cuando haya un poco de oscuridad en el lugar que escojas como destino. Es un regalo, si no aceptas puedes quedártelo. –Jack vio como el brazalete aparecía en su brazo, era más como una pulsera gruesa, color negro y con símbolos extraños en ella.

-Me gusta –una sensación de poder lo invadió de pronto-

-¿Sientes como eres capaz de desvanecerte con apenas una orden? ¿Estás listo para servirme, mi niño?

-Tomare mis precauciones, pero sí... –una hermosa mujer apareció frente a él. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo y sus labios rosas. Su cara era afilada y hermosa, muy diferente a Wuya- ¿Eres una bruja?

-Sí... Luego de que llegues a Nueva York deberás ir a buscarme, confió en que podrás encontrarme sin problemas –le dijo mientas acariciaba su cabello como su madre solía hacer-

-Por supuesto... Mi señora.

* * *

Alsatia Le Querrec **(Gracias por leer. Creo que Jack esta planeando algo maléfico contra Chase y va a estar bueno. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D****)**


	3. Sin rastro

**Pues bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo como prometí.**

**Estoy subiendo esta historia a **Slasheaven** y también a **amor-yaoi** pero en esas páginas va un capítulo atrasado. Sólo aviso por si alguien que navegue esas turbias aguas se topa con mi historia :D**

**Tercer capítulo de la historia ¿Qué pasa con Jack? ¿Qué pasará con Chase? ¿Young lo cazará y lo matara por idiota? Yo creo que si... **

**Gracias **Ellice-Megan**,** Youko Saiyo **y a** Alsatia Le Querrec

**Por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Y también gracias a ustedes lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Y por favor leer al final del capítulo la carta que me pareció es muy importante**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sin rastro**

Su mesa estaba, como siempre solía estar, llena de delicias; postres, platillos y guisados que le harían agua la boca a cualquiera pero que no lograban que Chase Young, Señor Dragón y Príncipe del Heylin quitara su atención de los anteojos con espirales que descansaban en su mano, los mismos que Jack Spicer solía utilizar y que el había recogido luego de ganar su duelo contra Hannibal Bean.

Siendo honestos, jamás imagino que el chico gótico hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Al principio, cuando lo vio frente a él y con la cara de sorpresa supuso que el muchacho había resbalado o tropezado como era su costumbre sin embargo cuando Spicer lo miro fijamente y le declaró su amor -a pesar de tener un tentáculo de Bean atravesándolo- se vio obligado a reconocer que el pelirrojo lo había hecho a plena consciencia para evitar que saliera herido en la batalla.

Al principio se enfado con él ¡Como si Chase Young pudiera ser derrotado por una legumbre como Hannibal! Pero al regresar a la pelea notó que ese día si tenía problemas para pelear, y cuando Wuya se alejo de la lucha para observar a los chicos le dio un respiro que lo ayudo a ganar el duelo por la Caja de Pandora. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba vio como una ambulancia se llevaba a Jack dejando atrás una verdadera piscina de sangre... Wuya y Hannibal desaparecieron después y él se quedo ahí, observando el charco de sangre que el muchacho había perdido. Fue entonces cuando notó los anteojos abandonados en el suelo y los recogió.

El acto de Jack había logrado llamar su atención, tal vez el muchacho no fuera un cobarde como siempre creyó y solo necesitara un poco de entrenamiento... Por eso había guardado los anteojos, pensaba devolvérselos cuando Spicer regresara a los duelos por los Shen Gong Wu -porque estaba seguro que regresaría, si algo tenía el pelirrojo eran ganas de que trapearan el piso con él en cada oportunidad posible- y entonces lo llevaría a su ciudadela para torturarlo/entrenarlo. Al notar la aparición del siguiente objeto místico había aparecido en el lugar seguro de que el auto proclamado Joven Genio del Mal ya estaría recuperado y se llevo la segunda gran sorpresa que el pelirrojo había dado: Ya no quería nada con él.

Su dragón rugió en furia ¡Apenas se dignaba a fijar su atención en el pequeño gusano y ahora éste tenía la idiotez de rechazarlo! Era cierto que no le había propuesto nada, y que tal vez no fue muy atento con él luego de que cayó al suelo y comenzó a desangrarse pero no entendía semejante estupidez en alguien que se llamaba a si mismo genio ¡¿Rechazarlo a él? ¡A Chase Young! ¡Cómo si alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo antes! Y mucho menos un muchachito enclenque y débil que meses atrás le confeso su amor... Había ido directo a su laboratorio días después solo para que la abuela del chico le confirmara que se había ido a Nueva York con sus padres y que Jonathan no tenía pensado regresar a China y mucho menos dejar que su pequeño Jackie pusiera pie en el país de nuevo.

Había estado a punto de destrozar el laboratorio y a la abuela Spicer con junto con el pero Robo Jack –o RJ como se presento-, un robot idéntico al pelirrojo, le informo que su amo recién había autorizado el uso de la fuerza letal para proteger su hogar y apenas salió ileso de la Mansión Spicer ¿Recién lo había autorizado? ¿Acaso les había prohibido a sus robots lastimar seriamente a sus enemigos? ¿Es que el chico era un demente? Todo eso no hizo más que aumentar su enojo y curiosidad sobre Jack Spicer, quería saber de lo que podía ser capaz pero también estaba furioso con él por atreverse a rechazarlo... Lo que lo hacía volver a su plan inicial de torturarlo/entrenarlo.

Pero había un enorme problema con su plan; hacía más de dos años que no tenía noticias del chico y la abuela Spicer, que confeso haber sido la que le inculco el gusto por la maldad a su nieto y le contaba historias para dormir sobre los sangrientos logros del gran Chase Young, era una verdadera tumba en cuanto a la localización de Jack. Solo una vez le dijo que Jack apenas y le enviaba un saludo al mes y últimamente podía pasar hasta seis meses sin noticias suyas.

Cada vez que intentaba encontrarlo usando la magia o los Shen Gong Wus aparecía una especie de barrera que le impedía localizarlo o verlo siquiera. Le preocupaba que Spicer se involucrara de nuevo con seres mágicos y más aún que ya no estuviera para adorar el suelo que pisaba. Además, su dragón ya lo reconocía como su propiedad... El hecho de que el pelirrojo se ofreciera a su servicio tantas veces y que le declarara su amor fue suficiente para el dragón que exigía tenerlo a su lado, al menos para que lo alabara ni se diga sobre poseerlo.

Y no era solo eso, el equilibrio en el Heylin se estaba tambaleando después de su partida y la del mimo que, luego de unos meses también dejo de presentarse en las batallas por los Shen Gong Wus. Incluso Katnappe se había alejado, al parecer había encontrado mejores cosas que hacer "Igual que Jack" Los únicos que quedaban era el ruso, el ninja con problemas de peso y el cíclope que era demasiado estúpido como para actuar por su cuenta...

-¿Acaso solo Hannibal y yo somos los únicos a los que Spicer no recluto? –el muchacho podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero también podía ser una pieza útil de vez en cuando, y fue un soplo de esperanza para el Heylin mientras Wuya se recuperaba y él mismo regresaba de sus vacaciones- ¿En qué estas metido esta vez Jack? –se pregunto cuando el Ojo de Águila se desactivo al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba-

...

En el templo Xiaolin los monjes estaban disfrutando de un merecido tiempo libre después de haber terminado con sus entrenamientos y deberes en el templo. Kimiko estaba sentada bajo un árbol gozando de la fresca sombra mientras presionaba su PDA como poseída.

-Kimiko ¿Aún no hay noticias de Jack Spicer? –la dragón del fuego apartó la vista de su aparato y miro al pequeño monje que estaba frente a ella.

-Omi sabes que es difícil que Jack conteste mis mensajes. Ya son tres años desde que se fue y solo me ha contestado dos e-mails. Y uno de ellos fue de dos líneas

-¿Y de sus padres? –le pregunto el pequeño amarillo con una mirada tan triste que Kimiko deseo poder inventar una historia de la nada solo para verlo feliz.

-Lo mismo. Me sorprende que tengan línea de teléfono y celulares si nunca entran las llamadas.

-Tal vez... Deberíamos... –Omi cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro luciendo muy incomodo, la chica se preparo para una sorpresa- ¿Pedir ayuda a Chase Young para encontrar a Jack Spicer? –Kimiko lo miro fijamente. Ya antes habían trabajado con Chase y aunque no era fanática suya reconocía que Young era un gran guerrero y un buen mago... Y también tenía Shen Gong Wus que podrían ayudarlos a encontrar al chico pelirrojo lo que era una prioridad para el dragón del agua. Hacía tiempo que Kimiko había notado que la atención de Omi estaba centrada en su antiguo enemigo gótico, como chica que era sus instintos le gritaban que su amigo estaba enamorado de Spicer. Lo peor era que Omi no lo sabía y ella no podía explicárselo sin tener que revelarle cosas que eran del tipo incomodas.

-Hay que convencer a Rai pero cuenta conmigo.

A Omi le costaron seis meses de suplicas, miradas tristes y unas cuantas labores convencer al brasileño de pedirle ayuda a Chase, pero Raimundo acepto finalmente y el señor dragón los recibió en su ciudadela.

-¿A qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita? –Chase estaba rodeado de sus guerreros felinos y los veía con una mezcla se superioridad y burla. Raimundo odiaba esa expresión, razón principal que lo alejaba de Young, además de que ya los había engañado antes y tratado de arrastar a Omi al lado Heylin.

Omi se adelanto y se planto frente a Chase, uniendo sus manos hizo una reverencia respetuosa antes de contestar la pregunta.

-Chase Young necesitamos tu ayuda para localizar a Jack Spicer.

-¿Spicer, eh? No sé nada sobre él... –la expresión de sorpresa del monje amarillo fue hilarante-

-P-pero... ¿No te importa donde pueda estar? Después de lo que hizo por ti tú... Podría estar en peligro, o secuestrado o... –Chase rompió las nubes de imaginación que provoco el pequeño antes de que se tornaran mas graves, suficiente tenía ya con su propia paranoia como para agregarle la de Omi también.

-He intentado localizarlo antes pero no tengo idea de su paradero, es casi como si hubiera desaparecido lo que es sospechoso ya que la última vez detecte una barrera que me impidió encontrarlo... –la música del celular del Kimiko empezó a sonar y todos la miraron molestos, sobre todo Chase a quien interrumpió. La chica se hizo diminuta de la vergüenza e iba a rechazar la llamada pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla contesto de inmediato.

-Hola señora Spicer ¡Que gusto saludarla!

-¡Es la mamá de Jack Spicer! Kimiko, dame el aparato para escucharla yo también –Omi se lanzo sobre la chica para quitarle el celular y comenzó a arañarla desesperado-

-Mejor pon el altavoz –sugirió Clay quitando a Omi de la espalda de Kimiko-

-Hola chicos, Hola Kimiko, lamento no haber podido contestar antes pero recién recibí tu mensaje. Creo que hay un problema con esta cosa, le pediré a Jack que lo revise... Pero bueno, tu mensaje me sorprendió realmente creí que Jackie te lo había dicho...

-No hemos hablado con Jack desde que se fue y solo nos ha enviado dos e-mails, demasiado cortos –el dragón interno de Chase rugió, el gusano se había comunicado con los monjes pero no permitía que él lo localizara... Lo haría pagar en cuanto lo encontrara...

-No me sorprende –contesto la voz de la señora Spicer con alegría- El pobrecillo vive tan ocupado que tenemos suerte de verlo dos veces al año

-¿Al año? ¿Ustedes tampoco lo ven?

-No mucho ¿No te lo dije? Hace casi cuatro años que Jackie no vive con nosotros. Fue un mes después de que llegamos a Nueva York, Jackie termino dos de sus carreras ¿Qué eran? ¿Electrónica y mecánica? ¿O era robótica? ¿Ingeniería? No estoy segura, son tantas... me estoy desviando disculpa. Jackie empezó a trabajar para una empresa y desde entonces vive solo y por su cuenta, por eso no me extraña que no los haya contactado ¡Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para su padre y para mí! Pero si le dejas un mensaje en su teléfono te contestara tarde o temprano estoy segura, es lo único que me funciona para comunicarme con él –de pronto la voz del señor Spicer se escucho de fondo aunque ninguno alcanzo a entender lo que decía- Lo siento tengo que colgar pero fue un placer saludarlos ¡Adiós chicos!

-Parece que el vaquero comenzó a arrear sus propias reses...

-¿Reses? ¿Jack Spicer ahora cría reses? –pregunto Omi confundido imaginando a Jack con un traje de vaquero idéntico al de Clay, Rai trato de explicarle la expresión.

-Eso contesta las preguntas de todos –Chase los despidió de su hogar y Omi le agradeció a pesar de que no los había ayudado en nada.

Se sentó en su trono de nuevo y se ensimismo; Jack había estado por su cuenta los últimos años. Toda una sorpresa tomando en cuenta que lo criaron como a un hijo de mami. Una parte de él estaba ligeramente orgullosa, la parte del dragón exigía su regreso para que besara el suelo por donde caminaba de nuevo y posteriormente hacerlo suyo.

* * *

Ellice-Megan **(Si, ya me había olvidado de que la tenía online pero estoy de regreso. Actualmente tengo 8 capítulos terminados pero no estoy muy segura del final. Lo de Jack rechazando a Chase es algo nuevo y creí que iba a resultar raro pero creo que es lo que ocurriría si el chico tuviera un poco de amor propio *jeje* Gracias por leer :D)**

Youko Saiyo **(Gracias por pasarte a leer la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado. Aquí el capítulo siguiente ojala también te guste y te atrape aún más :D )**

Alsatia Le Querrec** (Pues tienes razón en que Chase iba a ofrecerle un trato pero Jackie no quiso escucharlo ¿Qué raro no? Y si, la Maestra es algo sospechosa, mira que hasta a mi me preocupa. Los padres de Jack jugaran un papel importante en la historia y seguirán siendo lindos con él, es que se lo merece el pobre :D Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado****)**

* * *

**Okey, esta carta no es mia, pero la copie y pegue, porque me pareció que no sabría expresarme de el modo en que esto esta escrito. Unanse y apoyen esta causa!**

**Esta primero en ingles y luego en español:**

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk**

**0**

**0**

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

**Saludos a quien administre esta página.**

**Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.**

**Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.**

**Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?**

**Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.**

**Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.**

**Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk**

**Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.**

**Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.**

**Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.**

**Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**VampireDarkRogue Wind**

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez**

** Lupita. Snape**


	4. Honor y Lealtad

**Pues bien, he aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias ****a** Alsatia Le Querrec

**Por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Y también gracias a ustedes lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Creo que esto no lo había puesto antes *ups* pero aquí van las advertencias**

**Advertencias: **Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, violación (un tipo raro de violación *O.ó*)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Honor y Lealtad**

Las distintivas montañas chinas se alzaban orgullosas a su alrededor, Dojo serpenteaba con elegancia entre ellas presumiendo que las conocía a la perfección. Apenas tocaron tierra comenzaron a buscar el Shen Gong Wu que los había atraído hasta ese apartado lugar.

Omi fue el primero en descubrirlo: un pequeño anillo parecido al de los nueve dragones estaba en la afilada punta de una montaña. El pequeño monje se lanzo por el al notar que Chase Young y Wuya deseaban apoderarse del objeto místico. Como solía ocurrir el Wu se ilumino al notar que varias personas que disputaban por él y Omi fue el primero en hablar.

-Chase Young, Wuya y... –el pequeño noto que eran en total cuatro manos las que tocaban en anillo, y una de ellas estaba enguantada en negro ¡El no había visto a nadie acercarse! Chase y Wuya miraban fijamente al extraño pero Omi no tenía idea de quién era el otro retador porque un elegante sobrero negro con una cinta roja ocultaba su cara. El sujeto misterioso alzo su rostro al notar que el monje no lo reconocía y casi le provoco un infarto a todos los presentes -¿Jack Spicer? –el aludido le dio una sonrisa de lado confirmándole su identidad pero Omi no podía creerlo, estaba tan cambiado...

En primer lugar, era mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vieron –y siempre fue más alto que ellos, con excepción de Clay- su cara ya no era redonda e infantil sino más cuadrada y un poco afilada haciéndolo parecer todo un hombre y no el niño que recordaba. Y también estaba su ropa; botas cortas y pantalón negro, una camisa rojo sangre a juego con sus ojos y cabello y una gabardina negra y larga que tocaba el suelo. Además de todo traía un cinturón especial para cargar su nueva espada y un poco de delineador: una fina línea negra que enmarcaba sus ojos.

-¿Vas a retarnos a un duelo o prefieres que tomemos un té y luego obsequiármelo? –le preguntó el renovado Jack, los guerreros xiaolin más Dojo tuvieron que recoger su quijada del piso-

-Chase Young, Wuya, Jack Spicer, los desafió a un duelo Xiaolin. Mi esfera de Tornami contra...

-Yo tengo la moneda de la mantis pero no la usaré –Chase intentaba no prestarle demasiada atención al recién aparecido pero su dragón rugía para que lo golpeara hasta cansarse por atreverse a preocuparlo-

-Y yo el cometa Longi –Wuya por su parte miraba con descaro al joven que ignoraba todo excepto a Omi, a quien miraba fijamente-

-Aún tengo el mono bastón, nombra tu desafió.

-Será una carrera hasta la cima, el primero que alcance el anillo gana.

El escenario natural cambio de repente al hacer su aparición las fuerzas mágicas que controlaban los duelos. La montaña comenzó a crecer hasta hacerse gigantesca y el anillo brillo en la cumbre.

-Gon Yi Tan Pai

Wuya utilizo el cometa Longi para volar hasta la cima mientras que Chase y Omi comenzaron a correr y saltar de inmediato. Jack se quedo atrás, revisando la montaña desde la base hasta la cima con los brazos cruzados. Cuando se satisfizo con lo que vio comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo y Dojo ya que no estaba usando el mono bastón. Apenas un momento después estuvo pisándole los talones a Omi y Chase. De pronto, justo cuando pasaban por debajo de una gran nube Jack levanto el brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza y lo bajo frente a su cara... desvaneciéndose en humo negro que recobro la forma humana casi en la cima de la montaña, bajo la sombra que una nube proyectaba. Con una gran agilidad empezó a escalar el último tramo de la montaña y alcanzo el anillo sin problemas. La magia desapareció la darle la victoria y los Shen Gong Wus al ganador.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada –Jack le sonrió con elegancia a un pequeño Omi que lucía devastado por la derrota- Me alegra darme cuenta de que algunas cosas siguen tal y como las deje, toma... –le lanzo la esfera de Tornami y guardo el resto de los Wu dentro de una bolsa que coloco sobre una tabla de metal como si no fuera más que una bolsa de deshechos- No será divertido si no la tienes

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jack, pensé que ya no te veríamos por aquí nunca más –Wuya se acerco al joven pelirrojo por la espalda, moviéndose con sensualidad y recorriendo su brazo y hombro derecho con los dedos-

-Wuya, vieja bruja zorra, veo que la vida te ha tratado bien. Es una sorpresa, creí que Chase o Hannibal acabarían matándote pronto –le contestó con una media sonrisa sardónica sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, la bruja se sorprendió y alejo su mano-

-Me gusta esta nueva actitud tuya Jack pero no me engañas, huelo magia en ti...

-Acabo de acostarme con un ilusionista en una fiesta infantil pero disculpo tu error Wuya, una bruja mediocre como tu no es capaz de distinguir la diferencia –Wuya se quedo con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada más. Jack no solamente la había insultado y llamado mediocre sino que también hablaba de sexo como si nada cuando antes casi se desmayaba con solo oír mencionar la palabra...-

-Spicer, veo que a tu regreso sigues siendo un hablador –Chase olfateo inmediatamente al escuchar al joven pero no noto el olor característico del sexo, Jack lo miro fijamente y los pies del señor dragón se quedaron clavados en el piso al notar la mirada roja encendida en un odio enorme que jamás le había visto. El pelirrojo lo miro un largo momento y luego se giro sin responderle para prestarle atención a Omi que le hablaba.

-Ahh, Jack Spicer, veo que te has cambiado al bando de los buenos –le dijo el pequeño intentando hablar con sabiduría e imitando al maestro Fung-

-No exactamente. Los Wus no me interesan más; excepto uno que necesitaré en un futuro y el bastón del mono al que le tengo cariño pero sigo siendo del lado maligno... Te diré algo, un trato, te cambiare estos Wus por los más inútiles que tengas. No me interesan cuales sean solo quiero tener los suficientes para cubrir la cuota de apuestas cuando peleemos por el Shen Gong Wu que me interesa.

-¿Entonces todavía eres nuestro enemigo? –le pregunto Omi con sus ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia-

-Hasta que aparezca el objeto que necesito no lo somos. Si quieres podemos ir a hacer algo un día –añadió con una sonrisa coqueta mirando a todos los monjes- Pero si quiero advertirles que no entren sin permiso a mi casa. Los robots tienen autorizado el uso de fuerza letal contra los intrusos y no quiero lastimarlos, al menos no por el momento. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto? –le pregunto Kimiko intentando hacer tiempo para disfrutar un poco más del nuevo Jack- ¿No quieres venir al templo con nosotros? Ya sabes, a tomar algo...

-Lo siento Kimiko pero no soy más que un sirviente y debo estar donde me necesiten; y no es aquí ni en el templo. Será para otra ocasión –Jack se paro sobre la tabla y esta se elevo por los aires alejándose a gran velocidad. Tenía que ser sincera, Jack no era musculoso en extremo pero se le notaba un cuerpo bien formado y por sus movimientos durante el duelo se noto que había entrenado durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

...

-Mi caballero ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tuviste una agradable bienvenida? –Jack coloco la rodilla derecha en el suelo y el puño sobre el corazón al presentarse frente a su maestra-

-Hice lo que me ordeno mi señora. Les dije a los monjes lo que me pidió, fui amable con ellos, marque distancia con Wuya y le envié señales de odio a Chase Young. Los monjes, y en especial Omi, están felices con mi regreso tal como usted pronostico... –la bruja se acerco hasta él y lo tomo de la barbilla con brusquedad para ver su rostro-

-Te convertiste en un hombre hermoso Jack, nos será fácil atraer a Young a tu trampa. Pronto tendrás tu venganza y tendremos varios estorbos menos en nuestro camino... –Jack sonrió satisfecho y regreso la mirada al piso con humildad cuando la bruja soltó su rostro-

-Le agradezco mi señora

-Debes hacerlo. Puedes retirarte, y llévate esos objetos contigo, no los necesitaremos hasta que la lanza del destino(1) se revele –el pelirrojo tomo la bolsa y salió del Palacio de la Sombra, hogar de su señora y maestra-

Le había sido difícil mantener el ritmo que su señora, Medea (2), le había impuesto: Tenía que levantarse a las 4:00 am para entrenar, luego iba a la universidad, después a trabajar, aprovechaba la hora de comidas y almuerzos para seguir entrenando y cuando salía del trabajo regresaba a entrenar y a aprender la magia que su señora Medea utilizaba. Su maestra lo presionaba a límites desgastantes y muchas veces termino en el hospital con agotamiento extremo a pesar de que Madea sostenía su cuerpo con magia. Su señora hacia lo que Chase y Wuya le negaron. Entrenaba su cuerpo, lo convertía en un guerrero, le enseñaba su magia pero a un precio demasiado alto.

Y había algo que a Jack le aterrorizaba a un nivel que jamás había sentido. Al principio Medea había sido hasta cierto punto "amable" con él, usaba palabras melosas cuando lo llamaba (igual que Wuya cuando lo necesitaba), pero en cuanto pacto con sangre su trato con ella la bruja hizo lo mismo que Wuya; Cambio radicalmente. Las cosas debían hacerse como ella querían que fuesen y no como tenían que ser. Y si él dudaba en hacer algo... Medea podía tomar control de su cuerpo y encerrarlo dentro de si mismo, imposibilitándolo a resistirse. Poco a poco lo insensibilizaba a escenas de muertes y matanza... Carnicerías que tenía que observar desde dentro de su cuerpo, masacres que sus propias manos realizaban. La primera vez que Medea lo controlo y lo hizo asesinar vació el estomago en cuanto la influencia en su cuerpo se fue, paso horas bajo el agua y muchos días después lavándose compulsivamente porque la sangre _simplemente se negaba a irse_. Sin importar lo mucho que tallara su piel, la sangre _seguía ahí_.

Había tenido que aprender a humillarse como no lo hizo nunca con Chase, y todo para sobrevivir a su ira o a su aburrimiento. Normalmente lo segundo era peor que lo primero.

Si se aburría, Medea lo usaba de juguete para torturarlo. Ya fuera con uso de la magia o con objetos físicos la diversión de su señora resultaba en algo peor que la muerte para él...

Aunque le había permitido anteponer sus planes de venganza contra Chase Young, Jack dudaba que Medea lo estuviera haciendo para darle un obsequio. Cada día sospechaba más que su maestra tenía algo planeado para ellos. Algo que lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente... Causándole el mayor sufrimiento posible antes de que la inconsciencia lo reclamara. Igual que cuando sus juguetes la aburrían. Y él no era más que un juguete nuevo, temporalmente a salvo por ser recientemente descubierto, pero eso no le duraría mucho, lo presentía.

* * *

**(1)** La Lanza del Destino: Para efectos de esta historia se presenta como un Shen Gong Wu pero en realidad existe. Aparece en la historia de la humanidad desde la muerte de Cristo y se cuenta que fue la misma lanza que lo atravesó cuando estaba crucificado. Se dice que aquél que posea la Lanza del Destino tendrá asegurada la victoria en la batalla.

**(2)** Aparece dentro de la motología griega y en una obra de Eurípides. Si ya la conocen por estas referencias sólo encontraran unas pocas diferencias en la historia que se cuenta de ella; desciende de dioses, es malvada y asesino a sus hijos. Aunque en la historia original lo hizo por despecho)

Alsatia Le Querrec** (¡Saludos! Pues sí, Chase se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que Jack bien podía valer la pena. Y tienes razón, pudo haber ido a buscarlo al hospital pero creo que él y yo somos igual de idiotas puesto que no se nos ocurrió *^/^* Y sí, es algo triste que quieran quitar las historias, estamos intentando hacer algo de ruido al respecto pero al final todo queda en manos de los administradores de la pagina. Gracias por leer****)**

Shadow-Dayris **(Saludos chica. He leído tu review punto por punto y creo que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas... Tienes razón, releí mi historia y leí más de diez veces "La caja de pandora" y "Historias de fantasmas" y me di cuenta de que sí habia similitudes entre ambas por lo que tuve que cambiar mi historia original. Es cierto, no quite el nombre del Wu Caja de Pandora porque soy pésima inventando nombres de cosas (Como botella "Xian Poo" ¿En serio? Dios, es tan patético) Es algo que no puedo evitar. Es lindo tu resumen de historia y lamento decirte que yo, al igual que muchos otros fans de Jack Spicer, soñamos con que el pelirrojo le de una lección a Chase por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto y le patee el trasero alguna vez (*sexy*) Pero bueno, gracias el jalón de orejas de hace tiempo. Sufrí mucho cambiando mi historia original, me dolió en el alma quitar este fic y tener que re-ordenarlo. Pero esto es totalmente diferente a lo que tenía hasta hace un tiempo, espero puedas ver eso en la historia que continuo. De nueva cuenta te agradezco el llamado de atención, si bien me pareció ofensivo lo del "quitar palabras y poner otras" Pero es tu punto de vista de este fic y lo respeto y agradezco. Me dolió mi historia pero me ayudo a mejorar en esta y otras que tengo por ahí colgadas. Saludos)**


	5. Aparece la Maestra

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Creo que esto no lo había puesto antes *ups* pero aquí van las advertencias**

**Advertencias: **Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, violación (un tipo raro de violación *O.ó*)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Aparece la Maestra**

Apenas llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue visitar a su abuela y a los robots que había dejado atrás luego de irse con sus padres. Con el tiempo había logrado perfeccionar los programas de Robo-Jack y luego de unas cuantas peleas y varios dolorosos golpes le había dado una personalidad un poco más servicial y respetuosa para con él. Era su creador después de todo, tenían que respetarlo.

Después de trabajar para Meacham Electronics se dio cuenta de que podía hacer muchas cosas más con sus inventos; sus colegas, profesores y cuantos conocía estaban impresionados con su capacidad para electrónica, mecánica y robótica ¡Si supieran lo que en verdad podía hacer! Ellos eran felices con robots que podían patear la pelota y pequeños robots animales que ladraban o maullaban en situaciones específicas.

Había preparado varios programas, software y equipamientos nuevos para RJ. En cada oportunidad posible trabajo para mejorar todos sus inventos y RJ había sido la prioridad porque el se la pasaba acompañando a su abuela. No quería que algo le pasara a su abuela por culpa de su robot.

Mientras estuvo trabajando fuera logro llevar medianamente una vida; había visitado a sus padres, charlado con colegas, había salido con personas... Medea había sido específica cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con Jean-Pierre (mejor conocido como Le Mime, en un viaje que tuvo que hacer a París); tenía que mantener virgen su trasero. Por fortuna su hermoso novio lo había respetado y se conformaba con muchos y muy variados juegos sexuales... Extrañaba a Jean-Pierre. Tal vez podría salir a buscar un bonito trasero esa noche, eso lo alegraría.

A propósito de su abuela, ella le había contado de las visitas de Chase a su casa luego de su partida. Al parecer había estado buscándolo durante los últimos años... Algo en su estómago se revolvió y una calidez lo recorrió entero ¿Chase Young se había molestado en buscarlo? Él... ¡No! Ya tenía una misión e iba a cumplirla, sin importar lo que costara... Un sentimiento de ira apareció de la nada y su mente se inundó con los recuerdos de todos los rechazos y humillaciones que Chase le había hecho.

Ya no estaba enamorado de él, y si a Chase le importaba como para haber ido a buscarlo tanto mejor para él, su venganza sería aún más dulce.

-Amo, la alarma de los Shen Gong Wu –Robo-Jack le entrego el GPS y lo miro, preguntándose si iba a ir por el o no-

-Iré por este también, es mejor que sobre y no que falte. En lo que respecta a ti RJ... –el robot lo miro atento- Regresaras al laboratorio, te dejare recargándote con los nuevos programas y luego te cambiaré la apariencia para que sea igual a la mía –RJ sonrió encantado.

Desde que regreso el robot le había suplicado que le diera la apariencia adulta que tenía ahora y no había podido decirle que no a su antigua imagen de 14 años con mirada de cachorrito-

...

-Jack, mi caballero –el pelirrojo casi soltó su budín cuando escucho la voz de su maestra resonando en su cabeza como un eco- Va siendo hora de que te observe en acción. Y también es hora de presentarme a tus antiguos compañeros de bando ¿No lo crees? Observare tu batalla por ese objeto mágico. No me decepciones –Jack sintió el escalofrío del pánico recorrerle la columna vertebral y su estomago se contrajo desagradablemente. Medea iba a ver la pelea... No, peor que eso, lo observaría fijamente, esperando el momento en que cometiera un error y así tener una excusa para castigarlo... No lo permitiría, por su seguridad ganaría ese Wu sin necesidad de un duelo Xiaolin. Aún con su estomago protestando termino su postre cuando el jet comenzó a aterrizar (budín es budín, y para él era sagrado), había sido una ventaja que instalara el nuevo programa de piloto automático que le permitía a su nave aterrizar sola, así podía llegar a su destino aunque estuviera herido o inconsciente, como pasaba normalmente-

El pelirrojo sospecho de inmediato al ver el Shen Gong Wu abandonado encima de una roca como si deseara ser encontrado, al ser un bosque debía haber ruidos naturales pero todo estaba desierto. Medea había dicho que Chase se presentaría y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo... Imposible que hubiera llegado antes que Young, él podía usar magia para aparecerse después de todo.

Sintió un suave movimiento a su lado y a los pocos segundos varios de los felinos guerreros de Chase lo rodearon. Una pantera, dos leones, un par de jaguares, un puma. Todos lo miraban amenazadoramente y aunque su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que huyera se mantuvo firme; confiaba plenamente en Medea y conocía a Chase lo suficiente como para saber que lo estaba probando.

El señor dragón por su parte estaba disfrutando de la agradable vista que era Spicer ahora: pantalón y botas negras ligeras para el combate, camisa negra de manga larga, cinturón y vaina para la espada color sangre y lentes de sol naranjas que impedían que el cabello rojo cayera sobre su rostro... Y sus ojos color rojo furia, enmarcados por unas finas líneas negras.

De un salto llego hasta el pelirrojo que lo miro con una expresión vacía, el dragón en su interior rugió en desacuerdo; ese no era el Spicer que conocía y quería atar a su cama, deseaba al joven que parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa por él.

-Spicer –los felinos se alejaron a una orden suya-

-Chase Young –saludo el joven con un leve movimiento de cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarlo, atengo a cualquier movimiento que indicara un posible ataque-

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Spicer? Este no eres tú –era cierto, lo había notado desde que apareció. El pelirrojo podía parecer confiado y tranquilo pero lo notaba extraño, diferente. Como si fuera un autómata y actuara siguiendo órdenes sin detenerse a pensar las cosas por sí mismo-

-Claro que lo soy. Soy en lo que se transformó el gusano patético cuando encontró una Maestra que quiso enseñarle. Pero en algo tienes razón, el chico que vivía deseando tu aprobación o al menos una mirada tuya murió hace mucho tiempo. Ese Jack murió salvando tu vida. Lo que ves ahora es el verdadero Jack Spicer, el que desea venganza y anhela hacer correr tu sangre para bañarse en ella. –el hombre que fue una vez se sorprendió: Nadie podía cambiar tanto... El dragón se burló, nadie podía derrotarlo.

-Así que crees que puedes derrotarme –se burló. Jack se encogió de hombros levemente y cambio el peso de su cuerpo a un solo pie, listo para salir corriendo en caso necesario- ¿Y a qué se debe esta nueva fantasía tuya?

-Oh, a nada que hayas hecho en especial, solo lo de costumbre: Me humillaste, me despreciaste, me insultaste, me destrozaste el corazón cuando lo único que quería era estar a tu lado ¿Sabes? No me importaba que decidieras usarme solo para calentar tu cama. Podría haber sido un muchacho entonces pero no sabes cuánto deseaba que me hicieras tuyo ¡Cuánto me excitaba la idea que me follaras con tu forma de dragón! Pero tú me rechazaste y te burlaste de mi cuando te ayude en la batalla

"Fue tanto tiempo de rechazo que terminaste logrando lo que te proponías Chase; lograste que dejara de seguirte y adorarte. Ahora lo único que quiero es asesinar a quien me hizo daño porque... Oh Chase, puedes creer que no tienes ni idea del daño que me hiciste... Tal vez deberías pensar mejor en tus estrategias para alejar a tus admiradores en un futuro, aunque tu tiempo en este mundo sea corto.

El cuerpo de Chase estaba tensado y completamente sorprendido. Su parte humana y su parte dragón se hicieron una gracias a las palabras de Jack... Les encantaba esa nueva parte suya, rebelde y llena de ira. Y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que nunca –en sus 1500 años de vida como Señor Dragón- alguien lo hubiera deseado de esa forma. Muchos de sus amantes se aterrorizaban con su verdadera forma pero no Jack. El chico había fantaseado con él y lo había deseado con sus dos apariencias.

El dragón estaba pletórico de gusto, Chase apenas podía contener su deseo de tomar el control y hacer realidad la fantasía del chico... Con un movimiento rápido Jack se alejó, como si supiera lo que pasaba en su mente, corriendo hasta donde estaban los monjes y Wuya que intentaban hacerse del Shen Gong Wu.

Jack se lanzó por él con Raimundo pisándole los talones y Chase detrás de los dos. Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando Wuya le lanzo un rayo usando el Ojo de Dashi que lo obligo a saltar para esquivarlo y cayó cerca del anillo, aunque tuvo que usar las manos para aterrizar y termino a cuatro patas para evitar estamparse la cara contra el suelo.

Cuando Wuya pasó a su lado para atrapar el anillo cambió de posición y sin quitar las manos del suelo lanzo una patada que alcanzo su objetivo: la quijada de Wuya. La bruja quedo inconsciente en el acto y Jack aprovecho la inercia de la patada para colocar su pie sobre el anillo de suerte que logro tocarlo antes que Chase y Raimundo, cosa que aprovecho para patearlo hacia si mismo y lo tomo en un puño fuertemente apretado. Nadie iba a quitarle ese anillo a menos que le cortaran la mano.

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron sobre él para quitarle el anillo o al menos iniciar un duelo por el pero Jack se levanto de un salto y se alejó de ellos. Todavía tenía grabado a fuego el recuerdo del último castigo de su maestra, no permitiría que por culpa de alguno de ellos Medea lo castigara nuevamente. No señor, apreciaba demasiado su mente como para permitir que su maestra lo volviera loco por el dolor que le causaba...

-Mi caballero ¿Devolverás también hoy su arma al monje guerrero Xiaolin? –la voz de Medea llegó suave y cálida hacia ellos, como si el viento la llevar con delicadeza a sus oídos. El pelirrojo alzó la vista a donde supo que iba a aparecer, podía sentirla abriendo la realidad del mismo modo en que trabajaban las garras del tigre dorado. Jack fue a su nave y al regresar le lanzo la espada a Raimundo, después de todo no la necesitaba y a Medea no le gustaban los Shen Gong Wus. No iba a darle motivos para que se enfadara.  
Una luz brillante apareció entre los árboles y al desaparecer se llevó a varios con ella dejando atrás solo espacio vacío en el cual apareció lentamente su Maestra. Era como si se evaporara pero al revés, como una visión que se hace más nítida entre más la contemplas.

Wuya dio un grito ahogado al verla, Dojo se escondió bajo el sombrero de Clay y Chase observo a la bruja con el cejo fruncido. Oh sí, ellos sabían bien quien era ella. Medea lo invito a acercarse con un leve movimiento de mano y Jack obedeció presuroso, era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que Medea le hacía se sintiera bien que el resto temiera a su maestra...

-Mi Señora –saludo con humildad cuando se presento frente a ella, con una rodilla en el suelo y la mano sobre el corazón empuñando la espada. "Un caballero necesita una después de todo" Había dicho su Maestra. Era una espada hermosa; con la hoja blanca como el resplandor de la luna "Color plata, blanca como el caballero que la porta" Y con las letras Dies Irae (1) grabadas en ella ¡Era magnifico ver el color de la sangre bañando su hoja! Su hoja de doble filo, lista para punzar o cortar. Para apuñalar o degollar. Y su empuñadura... perfecta para sus manos, con un águila real con las alas extendidas –parecida a las que usaban los nazis- y un rubí bajo ella, resplandeciendo junto con la sangre cuando era usada para matar. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Medea le parecía como si las estuviera diciendo de nuevo, dentro de su mente, susurrando y recordándole a cada momento que él le pertenecía.

-Mi caballero, haz mejorado mucho en tus habilidades ¿Confió en que no se te subirá a la cabeza? –Jack negó con la cabeza. Sabía que para los otros debía parecer como si estuviera con ella por lealtad y afecto pero dudaba que alguno de ellos conociera como era Medea en realidad -"Solo yo importo ahora"- susurraba la voz en su cabeza- Se levanto y se coloco a su lado, un paso al frente, listo para protegerla en caso de ser necesario- Hannibal Roy Bean ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Creí que seguías atrapado en el mundo Ying-Yang pero veo que has logrado escapar

-Medea ¡Hermosa Medea! –saludo el frijol maligno con una reverencia tomando el tamaño de una persona para que la bruja pudiera verlo mejor, aunque no era necesario ya que Medea lo había visto con su diminuto tamaño sobre el hombro de Wuya- Siempre es un placer saludarla y contemplar su belleza –Medea inclino la cabeza ¡Cómo si fuera necesario que la alubia le hablara sobre su belleza! Ella la conocía de sobra... Jack sonrió con arrogancia y descanso las manos tras la espalda-

-Spicer ¡Ven conmigo ahora! –Chase le ordeno con una leve nota de ansia en la voz, quería alejarlo de la bruja lo antes posible. Cuatro años a su lado era demasiado tiempo pero confiaba en que el antiguo Jack Spicer aún continuara dentro de su mente... El conocía historias de Medea y aunque no la había conocido en persona sabía de lo que la bruja era capaz y necesitaba quitar a Jack de su lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sobre todo porque era asqueroso ver el servilismo que el chico le prestaba a la mujer, el mismo que pudo haberle prestado a él. Arrodillarse en su presencia, saborear el título de Señora mientras lo pronunciaba ¡No soportaba verlo al lado de nadie más! Jack era suyo, desde el momento en que se arrojó a sus pies. Había cometido un error al alejarlo e iba a remediarlo pero tenía que sacar al pelirrojo de allí ahora.

Jack lo miro con sorpresa, no había esperado que Chase reaccionara así tan pronto, algunas partes de su plan tenían que suprimirse entonces... La voz que siempre lo acompañaba y que solía cambiar por la de su Maestra a veces y se escuchaba como la suya en otras soltó una risita, estaba satisfecha y disfrutaba de la necesidad que veía en los ojos de Chase.

-¿Por qué querría eso? –pregunto mirando al Señor Dragón fijamente-

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, te hare mi discípulo como siempre quisiste –Chase se esforzó para que su voz no mostrara matices de emoción y le tendió la mano, si el antiguo Jack aún estaba dentro de él al menos dudaría en aceptar su proposición-

El pelirrojo dudo un momento, solo un par de segundos, pero le confirmo a Chase que el chico aún tenía esperanza... Jack comenzó a reír con amargura.

-Claro que lo quieres. Ya no tienes que trabajar en mí, ya no soy un gusano inútil, ahora si pues tomarme como aprendiz... –le reprocho, no necesitaba una respuesta más. Bajo la mano y Medea lo miro divertida

-Jack ¿Deseas ir con Chase Young? –le pregunto Medea con una voz dulce y maternal al chico, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Si Medea usaba esa voz con él era porque estaba a punto de estallar en ira-

-Por supuesto que no, me quedare con quien confió en mí en primer lugar. Y si eso nos convierte en enemigos Chase, que así sea. No olvides lo que te dije, quiero tu sangre salpicando mi cara y bañando mi cuerpo, te haré pagar... –Medea sonrió satisfecha y desapareció llevándose a Jack con él, Hannibal y Wuya lo miraron pasmados y hasta Dojo barajeo la idea que se les había ocurrido a los guerreros Heylin.

Una alianza.

Una alianza entre Xiaolin y Heylin sería lo único que los salvaría del poder y la furia de Medea y Jack Spicer, al menos por el momento.

* * *

**(1) Dies Irae: Día de la Ira, es un famoso himno en latín atribuido al franciscano Tomás de Celano, que describe el día del juicio con la última trompeta llamando a los muertos al trono divino.**

**La razón por la que Jack mando inscribir las letras en su espada se revelara más adelante.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	6. La lanza del destino

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Creo que esto no lo había puesto antes *ups* pero aquí van las advertencias**

**Advertencias: **Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, violación (un tipo raro de violación *O.ó*)

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La lanza del destino**

La mirada de Chase lo despertaba en las noches, le causaba pesadillas y le impedía dormir bien. Los ojos de reptil lo miraban fijamente y el color dorado lo cegaba incluso dentro de sus sueños. Su voz lo perseguía y su proposición de unírsele lo hacía dudar... Y siempre que estaba a punto de considerarla aparecía el rostro de Medea, recordándole a quien le debía su lealtad.

Chase, Chase Young ¿Aún sentía algo por él? Una pequeña parte de él, muy escondida en su mente le decía que sí... La parte que había desarrollado con el tiempo y que consideraba el lado adulto de su mente le decía que sólo lo añoraba para cumplir sus fantasías sexuales. Y la parte que siempre le recordaba que se debía a Medea negaba los sentimientos hacia él rotundamente.

Pero sus ojos... Ojos dorados con la pupila alargada lo miraban deseosos de que tomara su mano, lo urgían a ir con él y alejarse de Medea. Casi podía ver las promesas en ellos; los besos que deseaba robarle, las noches en que lo marcaría como suyo. Incluso podía ver al dragón relamerse al imaginarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Despertó de nuevo bañado en sudor y sin sabanas y almohadas en la cama ¿Había estado moviéndose en sueños? RJ decía que lo hacía a menudo desde que regreso con la pareja del anillo. Desde que Chase lo había apremiado a tomar su mano.

Gimió con frustración y se cubrió el rostro con las manos ¿Aún estaba enamorado de Chase? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Lo había odiado de verdad alguna vez? ¿Lo había amado de verdad? Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, girando sin descanso ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo responderlas? Era como preguntarle a un filósofo el significado de la vida.

Salió de la cama y RJ le pregunto si ya no iba a dormir, según el robot parecía muy cansado ¡Claro que lo estaba! Llevaba días sin dormir, perseguido por los ojos dorados de un dragón y sus propios pensamientos que mezclaban sentimientos nuevos con los viejos.

Solo ahí, cuando estaba recostado en su cama la tercera voz de su cabeza se aplacaba y lo dejaba pensar con un poco más de claridad. Miro la cruz que su padre había mandado poner sobre las cabeceras de todas las camas y sonrió... Su padre, Jonathan Spicer; Un hombre que había añorado ser sacerdote desde siempre, había tocado la túnica y el hábito para terminar casado con Bella, su madre.

Era irónico en realidad, más que romántico como su madre insistía en llamarlo.

Sus padres... Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ellos ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Su madre lo haría pedazos si se enteraba que era un sirviente de Medea. Y su padre se infartaría de la impresión; aún recordaba cuando les había presentado a Jean-Pierre como su pareja y su padre se había desmayado por la taquicardia que le dio... Pero quería hablar con ellos, llevaba mucho tiempo solo. Más de dos años, desde que termino con Le Mime.

Se sentó en la cama de nuevo y RJ le tendió su teléfono celular. Abue-nana no despertaría hasta tres horas más tarde y tenía mucho tiempo para matar antes de atreverse a sacar un pie de la alcoba, done la tercera voz lo adormecería de nuevo.

...

Los ya no tan jóvenes monjes guerreros esperaban explicaciones sentados frente al maestro Fung. Dojo no dejaba de temblar y de espantarse hasta con la sombra de un conejito de polvo desde que Medea desapareció junto con Jack Spicer. Chase había intercambiado palabras con Hannibal y Wuya antes de volverse a ellos y decirles que los esperaría en su ciudadela en tres días, con la respuesta del maestro Fung.

El guerrero no había hecho ninguna pregunta pero ver a seres inmortales, dragones chinos, brujas y demonios asustados con la visión de la Maestra de Jack Spicer los había ponerse en alerta y les daba una idea de lo que el Heylin reclamaba saber.

-Jóvenes monjes, es hora de que sepan la historia de Medea, la bruja que conocieron y el terrible destino que aguarda...

-¿Es otra amenaza de 1000 años de oscuridad? –lo interrumpió Raimundo- Porque ya hemos vivido varias de esas.

-Me temo que no Raimundo, Medea no pertenece a la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin. Ella representa un mal externo, ajeno a nuestra batalla y sin embargo tan poderosa que no sumiría al mundo a 1000 años de oscuridad, sino que lo mantendría bajo su yogo por toda la eternidad.

Los dragones se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos, la bruja era una amenaza que no habían imaginado siquiera que pudiera existir. El maestro Fung los interrumpió, la historia aún no terminaba.

-Medea es una bruja antigua, perteneciente al mundo occidental. Cuanta la leyenda que aprendió su magia de una diosa griega y que por sangre corre algo de la de los dioses griegos. El deseo de poder transformo su corazón hasta hacerlo maligno y cruel... Ella aborrece los objetos mágicos como ya lo notaron, sólo aprecia la magia viva que nace de la energía vital de las personas y su poder. Nunca permite que nadie tenga un nivel que se acerque al suyo; absorbe la magia de sus aliados y enemigos por igual. Usa a sus caballeros humanos como heraldos y como escudos para protegerse y cuando no le gustan más se deshace de ellos, aprovechando su energía... Es una mujer muy cruel, que asesino a sus propios hijos para absorber su magia.

Por eso Chase y Hannibal estaban tan preocupados, hasta el maestro Fung se veía en extremo preocupado. Medea era un enemigo en extremo peligroso, como ninguno que hubieran enfrentado antes.

-Por esto les pido que consideremos muy bien la oferta de Chase Young: Una alianza entre Xiaolin y Heylin podría protegernos de Medea, por un tiempo.

...

La mañana del tercer día llegó fría, con nubes negras amenazando el cielo sobre el templo Xiaolin. Chase los esperaba al mediodía en su ciudadela y los monjes guerreros salieron desde temprano usando la manta raya de plata; Dojo temblaba tanto que Kimiko lo había usado para hacer licuados para todos varias veces.

Uno de los felinos de Chase los condujo a la habitación donde el señor de la ciudadela los esperaba. Hanibal y Wuya ya estaban ahí. Los tres se miraban fijamente, esperando ver quién sería el primero en aceptar en voz alta que necesitaban aliarse en una tregua momentánea.

Clay noto a Dojo rascarse sin control bajo su sombrero y Wuya comenzó a gritar que se revelaba un Shen Gong Wu pero nadie tenía ganas de lanzarse a un duelo. No con la amenaza de Medea sobre sus cabezas... El grito de Dojo los sorprendió, el pequeño dragón se desmayó de la impresión luego de revisar el pergamino que mostraba los Shen Gong Wus que se revelaban.

-Vamos compañero ¿De qué se trata este nuevo Wu? –Dojo negó con la cabeza, temblando de miedo-

-Es... Es... ¡No puedo ni decirlo!

-Vamos Dojo bobo ¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Un arma enorme y súper poderosa? –le pregunto Raimundo-

-¡Peor! Es lo que Jack había esperado... Es eso...

-¡Dojo!

-¡Es la Lanza del destino! –el dragoncillo se desmayo y Chase lo levanto del suelo. El frijol y Wuya estaban desapareciendo cuando el señor dragón se acercó a ellos.

-No podemos permitir que Medea gane este Shen Gong Wu. Debemos obtenerlo a cualquier costo.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que hace este Shen Gong Wu? -le pregunto Omi- ¿Es un arma terriblemente poderosa?

-Peor que eso joven monje. Es un amuleto -respondió Chase- Aquel que posea la Lanza del destino tendrá asegurada la victoria en cualquier batalla

Jack ya estaba ahí cuando llegaron, silencioso y confiado. Sonreía, sin duda sabía que por fin obtendría lo que estaba esperando. Chase deseo llegar hasta él y arrancarlo de la influencia de Medea pero lo más importante ahora era evitar que encontrara lo que estaba buscando.

-Guerreros Xiaolin, sepárense y encuentren esa lanza –Raimundo dio la orden de separarse y todos comenzaron a rastrear el terreno. Jack se levantó de la roca donde estaba cómodamente sentado y lanzo un rayo de energía negra que salió desde su mano. Medea le había enseñado magia-

Las rocas se pulverizaron a su alrededor y la lanza apareció frente a ellos. Frente a todos ellos. Se lanzaron por ella como si fueran uno y como Chase supuso la tocaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Hannibal, Chase, Wuya, Raimundo, Kimi-chan, Clay, Omi, los desafió a un duelo Xiaolin por equipos: Heylin y Xiaolin por separado contra mí. Apuesto mi mono bastón, el velo de sombra y el anillo yang – El señor dragón había notado que Jack solo apostaba su bastón mono cuando estaba seguro que ganaría ¿Qué clase de reto tenía en mente? No lograba pensar en algo en lo que el gótico fuera mejor que todos ellos juntos.

-Yo acepto tu reto, mi moby morfológico... –aposto Hannibal-

-Mi ojo de águila y la fuente de Hui –ofreció Chase-

-Nosotros tenemos la espada de la tormenta, el puño de tebigong y los palillos cambiantes. Nombra tu desafió Spicer –Jack sonrió con satisfacción y Chase supo que habían caído en una trampa. Una trampa que solo el pelirrojo sería capaz de superar.

-El desafío será un concurso de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Las reglas son simples; el que tenga el mejor estilo y gracia gana el desafió. Además el ganador será elegido por jueces expertos e imparciales –por la expresión de los monjes supo que estaban arruinados-

-¿Y los que no sabemos patinar? –pregunto Wuya con inocencia-

-Debieron aprender antes de este día –le respondió Jack cortante- ¡Que comience el duelo Xiaolin!

La magia comenzó a hacer su trabajo; un bonito estadio de patinaje se formo a su alrededor. Dos hombres y una mujer aparecieron en el área destinada a los jueces. Jack los miraba inocente mientras los asientos se adaptaban a la altura requerida por sus dueños y los jueces observaban todo con expresión sorprendida.

-Jack Spicer no ganaras este duelo, somos siete contra uno –rio Omi, el aludido sonrió con alegría-

-Es cierto, me superan en número. Sin embargo ustedes no son tan buenos patinadores como yo querida bola de queso. Como aprenderás hoy, cantidad no siempre es mejor que calidad

-Es el sueño más raro que he tenido en la vida –dijo la mujer juez mientras miraba a Dojo que estaba a su lado con un dedo espuma de "Xiaolin #1". Sus compañeros asintieron de acuerdo- Supongo que esto es un concurso así que ¡Oh mira! Es Jack Spicer, Esto será un bello sueño entonces –sonrió la mujer y de nuevo sus compañeros asintieron. Los monjes se miraron entre sí-

Jack los observo con atención. Ya ninguno se parecía a los niños que recordaba... Omi un poco pero hasta la bola de boliche se había dado un estirón tremendo ¡Y Jack había pensado que se quedaría igual de enano siempre! Clay seguía igual de fortachón pero ahora era un hombre sin duda. La adolescencia había llegado finalmente al cuerpo de Kimiko, aunque sus encantos no eran demasiado llamativos, producto del ejercicio que siempre realizaban. Y Raimundo... Era el que parecía haber madurado más, la presión de ser el líder lo convertía en una persona algo dura y su constante miedo a fracasar lo obligaba a dar demás. Y tampoco seguía pareciendo un niño, no. Se había convertido en un hombre atractivo, aunque no como para llamar la atención de Jack. Siempre le habían gustado los chicos callados, algo serios, un poco malvados a ser posible...

Jack se encogió de hombros. Dojo apareció y dio el banderazo de salida.

-Gon Yi Tam Pai

En la pantalla gigante apareció el primer equipo a participar; era el del Heylin. Jack tuvo que admitir que aunque Hannibal y Wuya eran pésimos patinando Chase salvo su orgullo al realizar al menos un salto doble. Los jueces les dieron un 5, más por lastima al Señor Dragón por tener que competir con dos inútiles que por que lo merecieran.

El siguiente equipo fue el de los monjes Xiaolin. Kimiko y Rai formaron una pareja y se dedicaron a deslizarse por ahí al ritmo de la música, intentando obtener puntos. Omi logro mantener el equilibrio en el hielo y Clay se mantuvo todo el tiempo sosteniéndose de la barra de seguridad para no irse contra el suelo. Los jueces les dieron un 7.2, Rai y Kimi-chan lograron no parecer tan patéticos y los corregidores se apiadaron porque no eran más que principiantes que estaban por enfrentarse a un campeón del patinaje artístico.

Jack fue el último en participar; su ropa había cambiado por el traje que uso en el ultimo concurso de patinaje al que había asistido y uso la misma coreografía. Estaba tranquilo y confiado, no podían ganarle en su elemento por más que lo intentaran y lo mejor era que si hacían trampa perderían inmediatamente. Su rutina fue perfecta, igual que la última vez, y los jueces le dieron una muy buena calificación 9.7 Supuso que perdió decimas por haberse tambaleado un poco luego de su cuarto salto triple, tenía que pasar.

Chase observo sorprendido el espectáculo, Spicer había sido inteligente al proponer ese duelo ya que ninguno de ellos había participado en concursos así jamás. Él ni siquiera sabía que existía el patinaje artístico, mucho menos que el pelirrojo fuera un prodigio en ello

-Spicer... –lo llamo Chase luego de que terminara. El chico estaba sonrojado y con el traje pegado a su cuerpo ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? Ah ya– Jack, no sabes de lo que Medea es capaz de hacer con sus caballeros –el chico lo miro confundido ¿Qué le había dicho?- Bueno, ella es muy cruel y asesina con ellos, con sus caballeros –agregó al ver que Jack seguía sin entenderlo-

-Ahh... Y los del lado Heylin no lo son –le respondió el chico con sarcasmo-

-Pues no... Digo sí, pero yo no te mataría a propósito –la magia comenzó a desvanecerse cuando los jueces le dieron la victoria al chico y Chase decidió que tenía que aprovechar la confusión - Ven conmigo Jack, te haré mío y nadie podrá tocarte ni hacerte... nunca... más... –el efecto de la magia se termino y todo regreso a la normalidad-

Jack tenía en sus brazos los Shen Gong Wus, incluyendo la lanza del destino. Noto la mirada del chico fija en él, como si intentara averiguar lo que estaba pensando...

-¿Estás listo Jack? –Medea apareció detrás del pelirrojo y lo tomo del hombro, el chico se giró bruscamente a verla e inclino la cabeza-

-Para lo que usted ordene mi Señora, como siempre.

-Creí que Chase Young te había cautivado con sus palabras y habilidades para la conversación –se burló la bruja-

-Mi Señora, incluso yo soy capaz de ver sus mentiras

-Por supuesto... –Medea lo miro confiada y Chase deseo arrancarle la piel a tiras y hacerla observar su propio desollamiento- Es hora de irnos, nuestros planes comenzaran de inmediato.

Aparecieron en el reino de su maestra por lo que Jack supuso que, de hecho, comenzarían inmediatamente por lo que hizo diminuta la bolsa con los Shen Gong Wu para guardarla o tirarla por ahí, donde no molestaran a su señora

-¿Sabes Jack? Estoy aburrida -el pelirrojo sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada en la espalda.

"¡Tortura!" Le grito su mente. El pelirrojo sintió sus manos temblar peligrosamente y se giro a verla, arrodillándose y bajando la mirada. No por servilismo sino porque sintió que sus piernas no iban a sostenerlo mucho tiempo

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para entretenerla, mi señora? -los años de costumbre impidieron que la voz se le cortara pero su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado igual que la primera vez-

-Mmn... Sí, hay algo que podemos hacer... Acércate Jack -el chico obedeció de inmediato aunque igual de espantado. Cuando ella hablaba en plural era porque quería usar su cuerpo para algo- El mundo esta tan sobrepoblado con mísera basura. Cientos y cientos de animales inútiles que tienen la arrogancia de llamarse inteligentes -Medea le sonrió con demencia y Jack estuvo a punto de tragar saliva. No iba a ser un día de tortura, sería un día de holocausto- ¿No lo crees mi caballero?

-Todos y cada uno de nosotros mi señora -respondió humildemente, no quería derramar sangre pero... la tortura era peor...-

-Es cierto, tú también eres uno de ellos... Pero bueno, tú comprendes lo insignificante que eres en comparación a mí. Tienes suerte de poseer una mente inteligente que te haga ver la nada que eres

-Insignificante a su sombra mi señora. No merezco siquiera escuchar el eco de su voz -Medea soltó una risa escalofriante que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca-

-Cierto, cierto... Pero eres mi caballero, tienes mi magia y mi entrenamiento que tan amablemente te otorgue así que no eres tan insignificante. Eres mejor que ellos en cualquier sentido... Por eso eres el indicado para deshacerte de unos cuantos de ellos, mi caballero... -Medea lo miro sonriente, esperando la negación que obtuvo la primera vez que lo envió a asesinar humanos-

-Ninguno de ellos merece que usted mueva siquiera un dedo para terminar con su vida mi señora -la carcajada resonó por todos los rincones del castillo. Medea se estaba divirtiendo-

-Exacto ¡Perfecto! -la bruja se levanto de su trono de piedra y lo obligo a levantarse con magia, dejándolo levitar a unos centímetros del suelo- Sigues siendo tan divertido como cuando te encontré mi caballero. Ve por ellos Jack. Cázalos. Mátalos. Báñate en su sangre y tráeme unos más a mí para hacer lo mismo.

-Mi señora...

-No, no. Hoy me siento benévola mi caballero. Y me pregunte ¿Qué puedo hacer de ayuda al mundo? Mi caballero, varios tendrán el honor de morir por mi mano -Medea lo dejo en el piso de nuevo y abrió una puerta en el espacio- Pero primero, deseo verte asesinando mi caballero... Tu rostro bañado en sangre te hace ver más hermoso, como yo deseo que te veas

Jack atravesó el portal con la sangre zumbándole en los oídos y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Medea lo había enviado a una pequeña tribu, por el estado de desnutrición en el que se encontraban los niños y su color de piel debía estar en Sudamérica, probablemente cerca del Amazona a juzgar por la temperatura del ambiente y la vegetación. Escucho las expresiones de sorpresa de los nativos y percibió las miradas de terror que las mujeres le lanzaron. Muchas madres se arrojaron a abrazar a sus hijos para alejarlos de él, temiendo que fuera un peligro para ellos. Jack desenvaino su espada con las manos temblorosas y apretó el estomago para no vomitar. Se lanzo el frente y corto de tajo la cabeza de una mujer y su hijo pequeño...

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar

Jack siguió degollando a cuanto niño y mujer encontró, hiriendo a los hombres de paso. Siempre que Medea lo enviaba a masacrar humanos y le pedía le llevara algunos asesinaba primero a mujeres y niños, después a los ancianos, dejando a los hombres más fuertes para su maestra. En su mente era mejor para ellos morir de ese modo a tener que sufrir la tortura que los haría pasar su señora para divertirse.

* * *

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	7. La venganza de ¿Jack?

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Creo que esto no lo había puesto antes *ups* pero aquí van las advertencias**

**Nota: *LEMMON* Y ¿Recuerdan ese tipo raro de violación que mencione? Pues aquí va...**

**Advertencias: **Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, violación (un tipo raro de violación *O.ó*) Zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**La venganza de ¿Jack?**

Ambas partes del bien y el mal decidieron reunirse en el templo Xiaolin por las mañanas, y para evitar tentaciones de traición Chase fue elegido para esconder los Shen Gong Wu que aún conservaban ya que era el único que cumplía con los dos requisitos indispensables.

Uno: Que no le interesaba utilizar los objetos y...

Dos: Era el único del lado Heylin cuyo honor ya había sido comprobado. En varias ocasiones.  
Además, a su dragón interno le gustaba esconder tesoros, era algo que venía junto con la sopa Lao Mang Long.

Había estado en el templo esa mañana y aunque les era difícil estar cerca sin tratar de atacarse (Chase y Hannibal) o traicionarse (Wuya a todo el mundo) tenían una cosa en común que los unía: Su deseo de no quedar en manos de Medea.

Ninguno de ellos quería servir de alimento para que la bruja se hiciera más fuerte, no importaba si eras un ser inmortal, un demonio o una bruja, todos caían ante sus pies si Medea así lo deseaba.

Aunque los planes de resistencia habían sido prioritarios Hannibal no paraba de desviarse hacia temas de ataque, como la lenta y tortuosa muerte a la que sometería a Medea cuando la derrotaran... Chase lo acallo de inmediato luego de notar que Omi se estremecía ante la mención de sangre. Seguramente aún recordaba el incidente que había sufrido Jack frente a ellos.

Él también lo recordaba. El charco de sangre donde estaban tendidos y abandonados los anteojos protectores del chico... Ya antes había presenciado escenas de muerte y había causado también muchas de ellas pero lo de Jack lo había impresionado como la primera vez. El pelirrojo le importaba incluso antes de notarlo, por eso le había sido tan difícil alejar esa imagen de su mente que a pesar de casi cuatro años solía regresar por las noches a torturarlo. No sabía qué habría pasado si Jack... No, no había pasado eso. Había metido la pata con el chico pero podía remediarlo ¿No? ¿Ahora qué hacer?

Ahora buscaría a Spicer, mataría a Medea y se aseguraría de que el pelirrojo no saliera de su cama en una semana. Su dragón interno veía al mundo de manera distinta, menos complicada. Sabía que no podía solo contra Medea; Hannibal era demasiado odioso como para querer tenerlo de compañero de pelea y ni hablar de Wuya, todos creían que los traicionaría a la primera oportunidad. Hasta ella debía pensar eso de sí misma ya.

Regreso a su ciudadela por la tarde, luego de un largo entrenamiento con los monjes Xiaolin y se preparó para meterse a la cama e intentar descansar. Luego de una rica cena por supuesto. Y su sopa. Uno de sus guerreros felinos se presentó ante él, temblando como un cautivo ante su verdugo ¿Por qué? Sus guerreros nunca habían actuado así antes.

-Es Jack Spicer. Lo espera en las puertas –leyó en su mente ¿Cómo había logrado llegar sin que lo detectara? Se trasladó hasta allí de inmediato, sin creer en lo que sus guerreros susurraban ni confiar en lo que olfateaba. Nadie jamás había pasado por sus territorios sin que él lo supiera. El olor del chico le gritaba que estaba allí pero no lo creyó hasta que lo vio frente a él. Zapatos y pantalón negro y elegante, una camisa roja de manga larga, un chaleco negro y su rostro sin rastro del maquillaje que siempre llevaba encima. El pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo que no llegaba.

-Jack –pronunció despacio y en voz baja, paladeado el nombre. Nunca lo había llamado por su primer nombre, no había hecho falta... Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. La pequeña parte de luz de alma que quedaba dentro de su ser había intentado decírselo pero la había ignorado ¿Por qué había soportado al chico gótico a pesar de los problemas que le atraía? Por una sencilla razón: Jack Spicer y Omi habían sido los únicos capaces de hacerlo sentir de nuevo. Cada uno, a su manera.-

Omi era esa luz brillante que había perdido y Jack con su resistente inocencia que se negaba a abandonarlo a pesar de querer pertenecer al lado maligno. Había matado a muchos antes por mucho menos de lo que Jack había hecho, le había perdonado todo lo entusiasta que el chico había sido con él y todos sus desplantes, como que se atreviera a tocarlo sin su consentimiento. Y Omi que lo había rechazado habría caído muerto en la primera ocasión si no fuera por esa luz cálida que desprendía de su inocencia de niño.

Su mente había vuelto a mostrarle sentimientos cuando conoció a ese par de chicos, y la pequeña luminosidad que había dejado atrás su alma lo había agradecido.

-Yo... Creí que, tal vez... –ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico que nunca se había ido de su interior. El que seguía siendo demasiado inocente para ser malvado- Quisiera, escuchar tu oferta... –Chase lo miro con duda, Medea no habría permitido que su discípulo saliera por ahí si supervisión ¿O sí? Él no lo habría hecho- Si te preguntas por mi Maestra no hay problema, le pedí la noche libre para salir a cenar con mi abuela y RJ es un experto en fingir ser yo.

-Ven –lo llamo, Jack se le acercó vacilante pero lo hizo. El hombre y el dragón intentaron ver sus ojos pero el chico bajo la vista avergonzado como lo había hecho antes de unirse a Medea... Si se estaba comportando como antes entonces tenían una gran posibilidad de acabar con la bruja ¿Quién la conocería mejor que su caballero fiel?

Chase lo condujo adentro y le repitió lo que le había dicho: Llevarlo a vivir con él, entrenarlo, convertirlo en su aprendiz... Se acercó a él buscando intimidar al pelirrojo, al que ahora solo le sacaba unos centímetros de altura. Jack alzo el rostro para verlo cuando le hablo y el mundo se le simplifico al príncipe Heylin.

Lo tomo de la mandíbula y lo beso con posesividad, haciéndole entender al pequeño idiota que era suyo... Jack se quedó quieto al principio, congelado por la sorpresa y sin saber que hacer pero luego comenzó a responder a su beso y se sujetó de su armadura para no caer.

-Chase... –su nombre susurrado con deseo entre los labios del pelirrojo era mejor que una victoria en batalla. Recorrió el cuello con la lengua y el chico se sujetó con más fuerza. Lo apretó contra sí, sintiendo el cuerpo firme que las ropas no le dejaban conocer. Jack se abrazó a su cuello, como si temiera que al separarse todo terminara pero continúo besándolo, disfrutando al sentir que las barreras del chico se hacían añicos y correspondía a lo que le estaba dando-

Los transporto directamente a su habitación y tendió al pelirrojo en la cama, recostándose sobre él. Jack comenzó a tirar de su armadura para sacársela pero lo detuvo.

Desgarro la camisa roja y la ropa de debajo de su cuerpo junto con los zapatos salió volando desde la cama. El chico lo miraba con la vista roja encendida en lujuria y el dragón le grito que él también lo tomaría esa noche, no importaba si al hombre le parecía bien o no.

El mismo se quitó la armadura y la ropa que llevaba abajo y noto la mirada de Jack recorriendo su cuerpo. Sonrió arrogante, estaba muy orgulloso del cuerpo que había formado con el tiempo y mucho entrenamiento físico.

El cabello rojo de Jack caía libremente sobre la cama y parecía sangre en contraste con la sábana blanca, lo que se le antojo hermoso y excitante. Su rostro normalmente color porcelana estaba sonrojado y el chico jadeaba con cada roce que le daba. Tomo los pequeños pezones y los acaricio y mordió hasta que estuvieron completamente duros, como dos piedritas rosas. Recorrió el cuerpo del chico con la lengua, asegurándose de marcarlo y dejarle su olor.

Le gustaba el cuerpo de Jack, no era muy musculoso pero era solo por falta de tiempo en sus entrenamientos. Podía ver que había entrenado artes marciales los últimos años, era algo que se notaba en los músculos. Continuo con el recorrido ignorando la erección y tanteando sus testículos y la entrada que muy pronto iba a ser profanada.

Ambos gimieron al frotar sus erecciones y el pelirrojo pareció estar en la gloria. Su dragón lo apresuro a tomarlo y le agradeció que le permitiera prepararlo con su forma humana. Tomo un frasco que tenía en el buró al lado de la cama pero antes de abrirlo el dragón olfateo algo que no le gusto.

-¿Quién te tocó? –exigió saber tomándolo de la barbilla con fuerza- Hay otro olor en ti, es viejo pero lo detecto ¿Quién fue? Iré a matarlo –el chico se excito aún más con el trato rudo y abrazo las piernas a su cintura-

-Jean-Pierre... –le contesto. No había quien era ese pero ya podía darse por muerto- Chase yo... Me guarde para ti –sabía que sí, su ano no había sido tocado todavía. Presiono un dedo lubricado y el chico se estremeció- Quería que tú fueras, el primero –le confesó entre jadeos.

Le tomo bastante prepararlo porque el dragón quería asegurarse de poder entrar también, el reptil era aún más grande y ancho... Jack lo urgía a que lo tomara sin más pero sabía por experiencia que debía distender muy bien un ano virginal si no quería destrozarlo antes que el dragón lo disfrutara también. El pelirrojo quiso girar para ponerse a cuatro patas pero lo tomo de la cadera y lo clavo en la cama impidiéndoselo.

-Quiero verte mientras te tomo. Cuando mi dragón lo haga después de mí entonces podrás girarte –Jack abrió los ojos con sorpresa y jadeo al sentir la presión de su pene en su trasero.

Empezó a empujar despacio y cuando la cabeza traspaso el anillo de músculos se enterró en una sola embestida. Las lágrimas de dolor del chico no hicieron más que excitarlo: Una gota se deslizaba por su mejilla sonrojada, la frente bañada en sudor y su cabello pegado a su cara... Tomo el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a bombearlo para que se acostumbrara más rápido a tenerlo dentro. Comenzó a moverse dentro de él y Jack aguato estoicamente cada embestida hasta que Chase encontró el punto que hizo que el chico se retorciera de placer y arqueara la espalda hasta casi levantarse de la cama por completo.

-¿Ahí? –le pregunto con una sonrisa llena de malicia, dudaba que Jack pudiera pensar correctamente después de eso-

-Sssiiii... –siseo de placer y Chase continuo embistiendo, asegurándose de que el chico no pudiera tener ningún pensamiento coherente mientras era poseído por él. Muy pronto lo redujo a una masa de nervios y gemidos que no alcanzo a hacer más que gritar su nombre cuando se corrió entre ambos.

El ya de por si estrecho pasaje se tensó a su alrededor haciendo que se corriera justo después de Jack, bañando su interior con su esencia. Podía sentir al pelirrojo temblar bajo él mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo... Pero el dragón no quería esperar, Chase apenas alcanzo a voltear al chico boca abajo antes de recuperar su forma draconiana.

-Chase... –lo llamo con la voz temblorosa por el orgasmo todavía- Necesito un poco para, recuperarme... –le susurro pero ahora era el dragón quien lo escuchaba. Recorrió la espalda del chico con su lengua bífida y le acaricio las piernas con la cola hasta que alcanzo su entrada y comenzó a penetrarlo con ella, usando como lubricante el semen que se había resbalado entre sus nalgas.

Jack gimió al sentir el peso del dragón sobre su espalda y grito de placer al sentir la cola en su interior. El dragón retiro la cola y lo penetro de una sola estocada... Espero un momento para que los músculos del chico se adaptaran a él y al contrario de lo que creyó Jack no se quejó por su intromisión en su cuerpo, aunque noto las lágrimas que acompañaron sus gemidos de placer cuando comenzó a embestir y que continuaron hasta que se tensó a su alrededor, anunciando y gritando su clímax. Chase dragón se derramo en su interior, sintiendo que no podría salir de ahí jamás.

Solo hasta que salió del chico volvió a tomar forma humana y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Estaba realmente confundido; Jack estaba sonriéndole pero seguía llorando y no parecía darse cuenta de ello ¿Por qué? Algo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo.

-Jack... –el chico se abrazó a él y hablo con la cabeza pegada en su pecho-

-Tengo que irme, Medea se enfadara si no llego temprano –se disculpó y se levantó para buscar sus pantalones y zapatos. Su camisa estaba hecha pedazos por lo que no se molestó en recogerla- Y no quiero hacerla enojar antes de decirle que la dejare por ti.

Chase vio la sangre que resbalaba entre los muslos del chico y supo que debía dolerle como el demonio pero Jack seguía tan tranquilo que lo preocupo de verdad. Había algo que no le gustaba en todo eso... Se levantó de la cama y vio más sangre entre las sabanas; lo había desgarrado ¿Por qué Jack no le decía que le dolía? ¿No se daba cuenta si sentía dolor? Se acercó a él pensando que Jack no le mencionaba sobre el dolor porque ya lo había llamado cobarde antes y no quería que pensara que era un quejica. Pero el pelirrojo solo le sonrió y lo beso.

-Gracias por hacerme tu aprendiz Chase –le susurro y se evaporo en humo negro frente a él-

Chase Young no era un estúpido, siempre se había enorgullecido de su inteligencia y ahora sabía que había pasado algo muy extraño con Jack ¿Pero qué era? Ya lo averiguaría cuando el chico volviera con él. Ahora tenía que estar atento, en caso de que Medea tomara represalias contra su joven amante.

...

En la Mansión Spicer abue-nana acababa de regresar de la cena con el robot que era idéntico a su nieto y encontró a Jack en el baño del primer piso en una situación que, la verdad sea dicha, la espanto como el diablo: abrazando la taza, sin camisa, con claras señales de haber tenido sexo, sin olor a alcohol y vomitando. Maldito chiquillo malagradecido ¡Para eso la había enviado sola con el robot! Para irse de fiesta, pero eso no se quedaría así, claro que no, y le haría pagar al desconsiderado de su nieto lo que le había he...

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Qué te paso? –su Jackie tenía el trasero empapado en sangre. El chico levanto la cabeza de la taza y la miro con la cara bañada en lágrimas-

-¿Tienes algo para el dolor? –le pregunto antes de desmayarse; su cabeza reboto contra el piso de mármol espantándola por la impresión de verlo desmadejado y RJ corrió a levantarlo-

-Recuéstalo, pero boca abajo. Quién sabe qué clase de bestia le hizo esto a mi Jackie –RJ obedeció y cargo a su Amo con cuidado, lo escucho pronunciar el nombre de Chase mientras lo conducía a su habitación pero no le dijo nada a la abuela Spicer. El robot sabía bien que había muchas cosas que su Maestro prefería guardarse para sí mismo y a veces sólo las compartía con ellos, sus creaciones.

Cuando Jack despertó pasaba del mediodía, lo supo porque RJ se lo dijo y le advirtió no moverse. Lo ignoro. Intento levantarse y un dolor agudo le recorrió la columna, un dolor horrible que comenzaba en su trasero ¿Por qué...? Chase.

Ahora lo recordaba todo; Medea lo había enviado a la tierra de nadie donde reinaba el lord dragón para completar la primera parte de su plan. Y todo estaba saliendo como Jack lo había previsto hasta que Medea intervino...

Le empezaron a escocer los ojos y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus parpados a pesar de que los cerró con fuerza para no llorar.  
Aun ahora podía sentir las manos de Chase sobre su cuerpo, su lengua asaltando su boca y su aliento caliente en su piel. Y luego el dragón, lamiendo y acariciando... Ambos, humano y dragón embistiéndolo sin piedad mientras Jack solo podían gritar en su interior sin poder hacer algo para controlar su propio cuerpo, sin poder siquiera hablar... Medea lo había atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Al que después uso y obligo a entregarse a Chase Young, y él solo había podido llorar en silencio, sin poder evitarlo.

Había calculado y planeado cada posibilidad hasta el más mínimo detalle, esperaba ansioso entregarse a Chase y poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro: cumpliría sus sueños húmedos de la adolescencia y podría vengarse del señor dragón al mismo tiempo. Pero en cada uno de sus cálculos se visualizaba completamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer... Medea lo había obligado a acostarse con Chase y eso, viéndolo desde su punto de vista representaba una violación.

-¿Amo?

-Necesito lavarme –quería quitar el recuerdo del cuerpo del príncipe Heylin, no toleraba pensar que sólo lo había hecho porque Medea les había lavado el cerebro para conseguirlo. Porque sabía que su Maestra lo controlaba de tanto en tanto ¿Podría controlar también a los demás? ¿Así había convencido a Chase de tomarlo? Conocía muy bien a Medea, a pesar de que Chase no lo creía, y sabía que un día la bruja se cansaría de él y lo mataría pero confió en que pasaran al menos unos 10 años hasta ese día, tiempo suficiente como para volverse más fuerte y poder escapar de su poder.

Sintió la calidez de la magia de Medea recorrer su cuerpo y el dolor disminuyo considerablemente lo que solo significaba una cosa: su Maestra quería verlo y no iba a esperar. RJ lo miro con reproche cuando le dijo que tenía que irse y se negó a distraer a abue-nana para que no se enterara de su ausencia. Ya no sabía a quién prefería, al Robo-Jack que lo odiaba y quiso suplantarlo o al que lo protegía tanto.

-Mi caballero ¿Crees que fui brusca la noche de ayer? –Medea se acercó y Jack se obligó a sí mismo a morderse la lengua, una palabra demás y estaba muerto- Debes entender que era necesario que el señor dragón se derramara en tu interior, con sus dos apariencias... Así su posesividad será mayor e igualmente mayor será su dolor cuando caiga.

-Ahora lo comprendo Maestra, discúlpeme si llegue a desconfiar de usted mi Señora, no soy digno siquiera de estar en su presencia –a Medea nunca le había interesado su plan contra Chase solo quería deshacerse de un posible estorbo ¿Por qué ahora si le importaba?-

-Descuida mi caballero –se había vuelto un experto en ocultar emociones y en alabar los egos, eso lo había mantenido con vida cuando le fallaba a su Maestra- Pronto verás que Chase Young se retorcerá de dolor cuando nuestro plan haya terminado –Jack hizo una reverencia y la parte baja de su espalda protesto salvajemente-

-Mi señora ¿Podría regresar a descansar? Me temo que lo de anoche me sobre paso, y a mi cuerpo también.

-Ve a descansar, en unos días comenzara tu venganza.

Abue-nana lo miro con furia cuando llego a la mansión y RJ lo observaba tras ella ¿Cómo explicárselo a la anciana? No podía hacerlo, ya le había fallado antes; cuando permitió que Hannibal le destrozara el heli-pack... Su abuela se acercó y simplemente lo abrazo

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que mi nieto este bien y regrese a sus planes de conquista malvada –le dijo simplemente, Jack la abrazo con fuerza y lloro en su regazo. Medea lo había traicionado y usado, del mismo modo en que Wuya, Hannibal, los monjes y Chase antes que ella. Y ya estaba cansado de eso.

RJ salió de la habitación asegurando la puerta y monto guardia afuera. Ese era un momento humano que no le correspondía y por el bien de sus circuitos no lo quería presenciar.

-¿El maestro regreso? –le pregunto una de las porrista-bots, RJ le sonrió pedante, él era el único que tenía un nombre y que además de todo estaba al corriente de lo que pasara con su amo, era un robot genial-

-Esta con su abuela ahora, no interrumpas –la porrista-bot le indico que se acercara para decirle algo en el oído, a modo de secreto-

-El cumpleaños del maestro se acerca y para los humanos los 18 años son importantes. Hagamos una fiesta para el maestro –RJ la miro pensativo y después sonrió. La porrista-bot podía no tener un nombre pero era igual de inteligente que él. Su Amo los había dotado con chips de emociones y una gran inteligencia después de todo. Seguramente eso alegraría a su maestro.

* * *

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	8. Nuevo huésped en el templo

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Advertencias: **Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, violación (un tipo raro de violación *O.ó*) Zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Nuevo huésped en el templo**

Los monjes guerreros notaron un cambio en Chase Young. Al principio parecía feliz por algo pero luego de unos días su humor se hizo oscuro y se volvió insoportable. Despotricaba contra todo y nada la parecía bien. Incluso sus guerreros felinos huían del mal humor de su amo.

Hannibal y Wuya fueron más inteligentes y apenas notaron el cambio de humor comenzaron a evitarlo como si llevara la peste. Era como si Wuya tuviera también un detector de Chase Young junto con el de Shen Gong Wu.

Y Dojo, que ya de por sí le tenía miedo no se separaba del maestro Fung o se quedaba bajo el sombrero de Clay hasta que Chase se iba del templo y se aseguraba que el frijol maligno y la bruja se fueran también.

Y ese día su humor no había mejorado, parecía haberse puesto peor. En lugar de entrenarlos estaba descargando su enojo con ellos y habría continuado si el maestro Fung no hubiera intervenido al llevarles noticias.

-Hay una gran condensación de oscuridad cerca y todo indica que pertenece a Medea... Parece que busca atraernos hacia ella.

-Dices que es una trampa... Iré de cualquier modo. Veré lo que quiere la bruja –Hannibal y Wuya fueron tras él y los monjes los siguieron volando sobre el lomo de Dojo que intento fingir un resfriado para no ir con ellos.

Chase estaba furioso. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que convirtió a Jack en su amante y el maldito chico no se había dignado a presentarse frente a él. Ni siquiera una llamada, carta, mensaje, disculpa ¡Nada! ¡Lo estaba ignorando! Ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar su preocupación. Lo ataría a su cama, lo azotaría, lo poseería salvajemente y luego lo castigaría otra vez...

Sus acompañantes se alejaron de la nube negra que estaba alrededor del señor dragón y empezaron a volar muchos metros detrás de él cuando se dieron cuenta de la mirada de asesino psicópata que tenía.

La montaña estaba rodeada de nubes negras de tormenta, parecidas a la que había creado Chase, que daban vueltas a su alrededor con rapidez. La bruja estaba en la cima disfrutando de las nubes que la rodeaban y Jack estaba con ella. El chico llevaba una gruesa gabardina negra para protegerse del frío y la nieve que los rodeaba y traía su espada con la vaina y el cinturón rojo. Parecía que la espada era parte de su atuendo ahora, como antes lo habían sido sus anteojos naranjas. El pelirrojo los miro con suficiencia sin bajar los brazos que mantenía cruzados en su pecho.

-Qué bonita escena: Una alianza entre el bien y el mal para protegerse de mí... –rio la bruja y a su alrededor las nubes comenzaron a tomar forma. Guerreros con armaduras medievales negras aparecieron alrededor de Medea y Jack- ¡Chase Young! Que gusto verte de nuevo –lo saludo la mujer con demasiada alegría- Dime ¿Disfrutaste del cuerpo de mi caballero? No podrás negarme que se convirtió en un hombre hermoso –le pregunto mientras sujetaba al chico de la barbilla y se lo mostraba. Chase se tenso al darse cuenta que Medea sabía lo que había pasado- Creo que no lo has entendido todavía pero lo harás. Jack ¿Por qué no le muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos al Lord dragón?

El pelirrojo descruzo los brazos y desenvaino la espada, Chase lo miro fijamente ¿Iba a atacarlo para fingir que seguía de parte de Medea? ¿O había fingido rechazar a Medea para acostarse con él? Si tan solo el chico no fuera un experto en cambiar de bandos... Jack se lanzo al frente a atacarlo y el resto de los caballeros lo imitaron. Ya había visto a Jack en los duelos antes pero nunca lo había visto usando todas sus nuevas habilidades. Y tampoco sabía que era tan diestro con la espada. Le estaba costando esquivar los golpes físicos y la hoja filosa al mismo tiempo porque no sabía si el chico estaba fingiendo o no. Lo había convertido en su amante, no podía estarlo atacando ahora.

-Creí que teníamos un acuerdo –le dijo cuando consiguió sujetar la espada entre sus palmas-

-¿Un acuerdo? No Chase, lo que ocurrió fue algo más trivial. Pongámoslo de este modo; Yo tenía comezón, y tú me ayudaste a rascarme –escupió con saña y le dio una patada en el costado que lo obligo a liberar la espada. Jack hizo un giro rápido, Chase intento esquivarla...

Un gran trozo de su cabello cayo a su lado ¡Jack había cortado su cabello! Suficiente, estaba furioso.

Cambio a su forma de dragón y contraataco con ira y sin piedad al pelirrojo que apenas podía esquivar los golpes, los coletazos y los dientes.

Medea observaba la pelea enojada, no había esperado que las cosas pasaran así, tenía un plan listo y ahora se estaba echando a perder... Pero no podía dejar que Young matara a Jack todavía, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo... Aún tenía que dejar que el olor de otro hombre dejara su rastro sobre Jack, y luego el dragón Heylin podría matarlo si quería.

Chase seguía concentrado en su pelea con Jack. Alcanzó a acertar un golpe de cola en su rostro porcelana y vio que el chico parpadeo confundido, como si acabara de despertar ¡Medea lo estaba utilizando! Pero su dragón estaba enojado y siguió atacándolo y golpeándolo hasta que lo tuvo en el piso, listo para ser partido en dos por sus dientes.

-No le harías daño a tu heredero no nato ¿O sí Chase Young? –el dragón y el chico se miraron con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Chase se acerco a olfatearlo con detenimiento, hasta el más mínimo aroma... Recupero la forma humana al darse cuenta de que Medea no estaba mintiendo; Jack llevaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué? –le pelirrojo se levanto y se giro a verla con brusquedad, Medea lo miro sorprendida ¿Cuándo había salido de su trance?- Yo... No puedo... ¡No quiero esto dentro de mí! –le grito con furia y tanto el dragón como Chase sintieron un pinchazo de ira ¿Jack no quería a su hijo?- ¡Saca esta cosa de mi ahora mismo! ¡Sácala! –le grito desesperado a la bruja y Medea chasqueo los dedos disgustada, Jack se tranquilizo y se giro a verlo de nuevo con expresión neutra. Estaba siendo controlado otra vez.

-Dime Chase ¿Qué se siente saber que tendrás un hijo con alguien que te odia?

-Spicer está enamorado de mí bruja. No importa lo que hagas él me pertenece –Medea rió a pesar de que el ultimo de sus caballeros había sido derrotado y ahora eran siete contra dos. Los monjes, el frijol y la otra bruja estaban a su lado ahora-

-Claro que te pertenece Chase, Jack no lo olvidará nunca créeme. Sólo dime esta última cosa ¿Crees que seguirá "enamorado" de ti luego de que lo violaras? –la bruja sonrió al ver su sorpresa- Porque eso fue lo que hiciste Chase. Yo me encargue de que lo hicieras.

-¡Mientes! –Jack había llegado a él consciente, él no... Él jamás había obligado a nadie a eso, era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que lo demás le rogaran por sexo. Chase Young no era un violador... Pero Jack había llorado. Aún después de decirle que iría con él seguía llorando ¿Lo había hecho de verdad? La sombra de su alma se retorció en su interior ¿Había violado a quien alentaba en su cuerpo a su primogénito?- ¡Tú lo provocaste! Maldita bruja... –el dragón apareció de nuevo y Medea uso al pelirrojo para interponerse en su camino- ¡Omi! Despiértalo y sácalo de aquí.

El pequeño monje obedeció la orden y le lanzo un chorro de agua al pelirrojo. Jack despertó de nuevo y se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos. Ser un zombi por la magia de una bruja te daba jaqueca. Chase ataco a Medea pero una barrera de energía le impidió acercarse a ella. Comenzó a golpear la esfera pero era inútil, no podía tocarla.

Jack apareció de un salto sobre su cabeza con la espada lista para atacar. Chase espero el metal sobre su piel escamosa pero en lugar de golpearlo a él corto el campo de energía con la espada y golpeo a la bruja con la empuñadura.

-Me traicionaste –le dijo el chico con odio y le atravesó el estomago con la espada. Una explosión de magia los expulso de la montaña y Chase lo perdió de vista.

Dojo atrapo a todos los monjes y voló tras Jack que iba en caída libre para una cita con el suelo. Clay lo atrapo con la cuerda y lo subió al lomo del dragón místico. Hannibal y mini Wuya estaban sobre el ave Ying Yang y Chase permaneció en el aire, flotando con su forma humana.

-Jack Spicer ¿Te encuentras bien? –Omi miro preocupado al pelirrojo que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Clay lo recargo en su cuerpo para evitar que cayera de Dojo en caso de quedar inconsciente-

-No... Llevo casi una semana sin comer ni dormir bien y sin la magia de Medea sosteniéndome yo...

-¡Jack! –Chase se acerco a ellos al ver a su pelirrojo pero el aludido negó con la cabeza, alzo la mano frente a él y lo rechazo con una protección-

-San Miguel Arcángel príncipe de la milicia celestial, por el poder que Dios te ha concedido, arroja al infierno a Satanás y a los demás espíritus malignos que vagan por el mundo para la perdición de las almas –Chase se detuvo en pleno vuelo por una repentina migraña que casi le partió la cabeza- No dejes que se me acerque –le pidió a Rai, que estaba cerca de él, antes de desmayarse.

...

-¿Cómo esta?

Omi salió a informarlo. Chase no podía acercarse a menos de 5 metros de Jack o se arriesgaba a una migraña aplastante. Lo único bueno de eso es que Hannibal empezaba a derretirse si intentaba acercarse a las habitaciones donde Jack descansaba y le daba material de entretenimiento.

-Sigue dormido y el maestro Fung lo recibió en el templo como protegido porque Jack le pidió ayuda a Raimundo

-¿Pidió ayuda? –Omi asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso-

-No quiere que dejemos que te acerques a él

-Lo entiendo –de verdad lo entendía aunque lo molestaba bastante. Le daría un poco de tiempo al chico, ahora que podía hacer campos de protección para alejarlo no podía darse el lujo de amenazarlo como antes- Nuestra tregua sigue en pie joven monje. Ahora llama a tu maestro, quiero hablar con él.

Fung ya estaba medianamente enterado de la situación, gracias a los monjes, y le sugirió dejar descansar a Jack en el templo hasta que el mismo chico decidiera que hacer después. Robo-Jack apareció en la entrada del templo sorprendiéndolo: La última vez que lo vio seguía pareciéndose al antiguo Jack pero ahora tenía su nueva apariencia más adulta. El robot lo miro con enfado, como si supiera lo que había pasado y entro a donde estaban las habitaciones para buscar a su creador.

Bien, ahora que había tantos guerreros cuidando de su Jack y su hijo podía dejar el templo sin remordimientos... Pero primero se aseguraría de echar a Hannibal y Wuya.

* * *

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	9. Encrucijada

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Advertencias: **Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, violación (un tipo raro de violación *O.ó*) Zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Encrucijada**

Jack escucho la voz de Dojo entre sueños y fue precisamente él lo primero que después de dos días de inconsciencia, según el pequeño dragón. El maestro Fung apareció un poco después y le tendió un vaso de leche; su estómago había pasado un tiempo vació por lo que no iba a soportar una comida de verdad. Fung le dijo que era un protegido del templo ahora y que era bienvenido a quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. Jack busco la mentira en su rostro pero no la encontró. Además, no podía verlo a la cara luego de recordar –por su parte buena- lo que le había hecho al maestro. Precisamente por cosas como esas odiaba la bondad.

Fung también le dijo que Chase Young estaba afuera, preguntando por él y sin poder acercarse.

-Dígale la verdad, que estoy despierto y que por el momento no quiero verlo.

Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, ver a Chase de nuevo luego de lo que había pasado iba a ser muy difícil para él y no podía ocuparse de eso ahora. Por el momento tenía que concentrarse en averiguar que iba a pasar con el embrión que crecía en su cuerpo.

-Te traje un poco de fruta, escogida por el mismo Chase Young –Dojo le acerco el plato y lo animo a comer. No tenía hambre pero aún así tomo un plátano, se rio internamente por haber elegido una fruta con una figura tan sugerente pero la verdad era que no se sentía con fuerzas ni para masticar-

-Nunca fui bienvenido en el templo –le dijo al dragoncillo, Dojo lo miro incomodo, seguramente recordando sus días en el templo y como lo había molestado. En cuanto se recuperara patearía a la lagartija por ensuciar su piso justo cuando acababa de limpiarlo-

-Si lo fuiste, pero ahora es obvio que necesitas nuestra protección –le respondió, ambos sabían que no hablaban sólo de Chase- Tal vez quieras descansar un poco más. Le diré a Clay que le diga a Omi que le diga a Chase que estás dormido para que regrese a su ciudadela de una vez

-Buena idea, sácalo de aquí –se alegro al ver que Dojo aún le temía a Chase ¡Y quien no lo haría! Seguramente él también estaría aterrado si un tipo hubiera tratado de hacerlo sopa. Pero el miedo de Dojo le dio una idea que necesitaba trabajar-

Consiguió que lo dejaran solo alegando que seguiría durmiendo; la protección de la oración duraría lo que el deseara y mantendría alejado a Chase el tiempo que necesitaba para ordenar su cabeza. Paso la mano por su estómago aún plano y recordó las palabras de Medea "No le harías daño a tu heredero no nato ¿O sí...?" Ahora podía entender porque la bruja lo había obligado a mantener su trasero virgen.

Según recitaba la historia del hechizo Soplo de vida para que un hombre concibiera era necesario que fuera casto; que su pareja tuviera cualidades mágicas o portara un objeto mágico y que lo llenara con su semen dos veces consecutivas para asegurar que hubiera suficiente semilla para la concepción. Y mientras tanto la bruja o el mago debían recitar el hechizo sin interrupciones y en total concentración.

Medea había tenido todo a su favor: Un siervo deseoso de venganza y reconocimiento, su mayor enemigo fácil de atraer por el siervo y un dragón sumamente posesivo...

¡Ahora lo entendía!

Si Chase, luego de enterarse de lo de su hijo, lo negaba o lo rechazaba Medea había dejado que Jack estuviera con otro hombre que dejara su olor en él –justo como él lo había planeado-. El dragón, celoso de su territorio, los mataría y al niño con él. Y luego del arrebato de furia ni el reptil ni el hombre podrían recuperarse con la rapidez necesaria de la muerte de su amante y su cachorro. Los reptiles eran seres maternales y Chase como hombre seguía teniendo el espíritu de un monje guerrero Xiaolin... Era un peso demasiado cruel para cargar... Y Medea sólo sacrificaba a un siervo para derrotar a un enemigo; el pequeño que ahora crecía en su interior era un daño colateral que la había tenido sin cuidado. Pero no a Jack.

No quería tener a ese bebe, representaba la traición de Medea y el engaño que les había tendido a él y Chase. Y cada vez que pensaba eso sentía asco de sí mismo. No odiaba al pequeño pero solo pensarlo lo hacía sentir miserable y lo angustiaba todo el tiempo... Tenía que deshacerse del bebe... Eran casi tres semanas de gestación, no podía ser tan difícil sacarlo todavía.

Salió del templo a hurtadillas y salto la pared de piedra que protegía el territorio de los monjes guerreros. RJ lo esperaba afuera con su jet, listo para tomar su lugar y fingir que dormía hasta que él regresara, justo como lo había planeado. No podía esperar más, iba a acabar con ese error que Medea le había entregado.

-¿Amo? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres decírselo a la abuela primero? –RJ se había convertido en el hermano que le había hecho falta y durante los años que estuvo fuera de China fue el único consuelo maligno de abue-nana. El robot le había tomado cariño a la anciana y la vieja lo veía también como a una especie de nieto; uno de metal y tuercas idéntico a su nieto favorito. Eran como tener gemelos por nietos.

-No –RJ se lo había dicho, desde su regreso se había vuelto más callado y no le había hecho caso pero ya no notaba con mayor claridad. No era que lo extrañara, no quería decirle nada a nadie y estaba muy cansado. Hablar solo lo empeoraría.

Chase estaba practicando sus movimientos en el jardín junto con los monjes cuando Hannibal salto a su hombro. Desde que Medea revelara que Jack cargaba a su hijo el frijol se había mostrado muy interesado en su opinión con respecto a eso. Wuya por su parte estaba celosa y enojada, Chase sabía bien que deseaba haber sido ella la que le diera un heredero y así ganar su simpatía por eso era a Wuya a quien menos deseaba cerca de su Jack.

-Entonces ¿El niño sigue sin querer verte? –Y a veces Hannibal lo buscaba para burlarse de él. Chase lo quito de su hombro golpeándolo con un dedo y lo arrojo al edificio principal. Si tenía suerte la protección de Jack lo haría humo en unos segundos. Espero escuchar los alaridos de dolor de la alubia al derretirse pero nada paso; Hannibal reboto contra la pared y también espero sentir el dolor lacerante que las protecciones de dioses divinos ocasionaban en seres malignos y demonios como ellos-

-¿Dónde está? –Jack no estaba ahí, de lo contrario ya tendría a la habichuela suplicando una muerte piadosa. Se acercó al edificio y no hubo ni rastro de su migraña... Entró. Dojo estaba en el templo y por poco se rompe en pedazos temblorosos cuando lo vio- ¿Dónde está Spicer?

-Esta descansado, acabo de verlo –Chase lo hizo a un lado y corrió la puerta de papel. Dentro de la habitación Jack Spicer estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas en posición de loto. Con un olfateo basto para saber que ese Jack era RJ.

-Le dije que se darían cuenta pronto pero me ignoro. Últimamente lo hace mucho –el robot lo miro reprochándole el cambio repentino de su creador-

-¿A dónde fue? –con una mirada del robot lo supo y la sombra de su alma se estremeció: Jack no quería a su hijo y le negaría la oportunidad de conocerlo, de tenerlo en sus brazos...

-No creí que fuera en serio –le dijo el robot con tristeza- Si ni siquiera usaba la orden de barrido de fuerza letal con sus enemigos peligrosos –RJ lo miro fijamente, él lo consideraba todavía un enemigo altamente peligroso para su amo, podía leerlo en la mirada metálica del robot-

-¿Dónde está ese lugar?

-No tiene caso. Se fue hacer más de cuatro horas, tiempo suficiente como para que ya venga de regreso, sin el embrión- no sabía si RJ sentía miedo pero luego de mirarlo con furia RJ se encogió de hombros- Es en dirección suroeste; una clínica especializada en abortos no debería estar tan cerca de personas desesperadas. –Chase salió del templo listo para volar en esa dirección cuando vio el jet de Jack acercarse y disminuir la velocidad para aterrizar-

Jack había tardado más de lo que había previsto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho. El jet volaba con piloto automático y el pelirrojo se cubría el estomago con ambas manos y usaba una de vez en cuando para quitarse las lagrimas de la cara que le provocaba el terrible dolor que sentía.

-Perdóname, perdóname por favor bebe... –repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, deseando ver el templo Xiaolin finalmente- Se que me odias porque no te quería pero por favor perdóname... –apretó su estomago con más fuerza cuando vio el templo en el horizonte y la esperanza ardió en su pecho, ya estaba cerca... –No sabía qué hacer pero no quiero perderte ahora, eres mi bebe, tienes que perdonarme...

Estaba a punto de aterrizar cuando Chase dragón le salto encima al jet. Grito por el susto y tomo el volante inconscientemente, por fortuna este se inmovilizaba con el piloto automático o de lo contrario habría terminado hecho pedazos junto con la maquina... Ya no gritaba como niña, aunque tampoco era un grito muy masculino que digamos. Algunas cosas simplemente jamás cambiaban.

Veía a Chase acercarse furioso a la nave, sujetarse la cabeza por la migraña y luego retrocedía para calmar el dolor pero sin dejar de parecer un psicópata. Seguramente RJ había hablado; ya le desinstalaría el chip del habla y la lengua al pequeño hablador... Bien, iba a necesitar ayuda para bajar, el dolor había aumentado.

Aún con reticencia disolvió la oración y vio la sorpresa de Chase cuando su cabeza dejo de torturarlo. Bajo del jet con mucho esfuerzo y RJ apareció de la nada para ayudarlo. No lo había visto acercarse. Los tontos Xiaolin también estaban ahí, y el maestro Fung, al que Jack necesitaba en ese momento.

-Me duele demasiado, necesito algo o lo perderé... –el viejo Fung entro en el templo de inmediato y se llevo a Dojo con él-

-No lo hiciste –Chase se acercó y Jack se alejo con temor por instinto. No por nada había sobrevivido trabajar con seres malignos volubles. El mayor alejo las manos como si aún tuviera la oración cuidándolo.

-No aún, ahora no... –le pidió sin verlo y se dejo conducir por RJ adentro, donde el maestro tenía varias infusiones de té listas. Lo obligo a tomar varias y luego lo envió a dormir. Fung y Dojo se quedarían a velar su sueño.

Lo último que vio antes de caer dormido fue la silueta de Chase tras la puerta de papel; debatiendo contra sí mismo si debía entrar o no. Una parte le temía aún pero otra, la que contaba con la ayuda de su bebe le gritaba que querían al príncipe Heylin cerca. Necesitaba sentirse seguro y desde que lo conoció supo que la fuerza de Chase Young lo mantendría a salvo si ganaba su simpatía. Y un hijo en común debía ser suficiente para conseguirla, al menos por el momento.

Si Chase se enteraba de lo que pasaría si Medea moría y desaparecía su magia seguramente lo dejaría de lado... Pero ahora solo quería que su hijo o hija estuviera a salvo.

* * *

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	10. Clan Krauss: Adrian Farancy

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Advertencias: **Se tocara un tema sensible (aborto) que escribí hace muchos, muchos años y como soy una vaga de lo peor y queda en la historia no borrare. Actualmente no estoy a favor ni en contra. Simplemente no pidas mi opinión que no puedo darte una... Y las advertencias habituales de Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Clan Krauss: Adrian Farancy**

Omi no se separaba de Chase Young desde que éste se la vivía en el templo. Los demás monjes guerreros se dieron cuenta de que el dragón del agua parecía el hermano pequeño de Young y esto no parecía molestar al guerrero Heylin. Ambos estaban preocupados por Jack Spicer que llevaba tres días casi en cama.

Todos los nuevos huéspedes habían tenido que hacer labores de limpieza en el templo, Hannibal se encargaba de los platos junto con Clay y Wuya lavaba la ropa junto con Raimundo. Kimiko y Omi sacudían las paredes y la decoración y Chase y Jack se encargaban de los pisos por lo que los últimos cuatro se veían casi todo el tiempo. Y todos habían notado lo fácil que se agotaba Spicer. Había empezado a comer casi lo mismo que Clay –lo que era mucho para su tamaño- y debía dormir más de 15 horas. Cuando no lo hacía pasaban cosas como las de esa mañana; habían comenzado a limpiar y cuando Chase llevo agua limpia encontró a Jack dormido de agotamiento en el suelo.

Y además de todo estaba triste. Muy, muy triste. Lo que se notaba de inmediato ya que el chico siempre había sido muy enérgico y lleno de vida. No salía del templo y aunque Omi había intentado alegrarlo solo lograba sacarle una sonrisa fugaz con sus malabarismos o imitaciones o historias sobre su magnificencia de dragón del agua. Y si su grandeza no bastaba para alegrarlo entonces Jack Spicer tenía serios problemas.

Chase también estaba preocupado. Jack lo permitía cerca pero lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo y se rehusaba a hablar con él. Había estado a punto de tomarlo y zarandearlo hasta recuperar al viejo Jack pero sabía que si lo hacía solo asustaría más al chico y ya no querría verlo más. Además que, luego de ver las protecciones no quería que volviera a levantarlas y lo alejara aún más.

RJ parecía más un hermano del chico que un robot de su creación; apenas vio a su amo sentirse mal salió del templo a traer un profesional para que lo revisara y Jack lo estaba esperando, completamente seguro de que llegaría, aunque Chase dudaba que hubiera alguien experto en embarazos mágicos masculinos.

Apenas un día después de salir RJ apareció de nuevo y traía con él a un hombre; asemejaba 25 o 28 años, con el cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, grandes ojos azules y una barba de candado rasurada en líneas. Su porte era exquisitamente elegante y su piel en extremo blanca, vestía una bata blanca y era lo único que lo hacía parecer un médico porque por su ropa pudo hacer pasado por una de esas estrellas del Rock. También llevaba lentes oscuros sobre la cabeza sujetando su cabello, justo como Jack llevaba sus nuevos lentes naranjas ahora.

El extraño camino tranquilamente detrás de RJ y le dedico una mirada desdeñosa al señor dragón que lo observaba debajo de un árbol. Chase le regreso una mirada de advertencia y el doctorcillo ese lo barrio de arriba abajo. Dos veces. Para luego ignorarlo y entrar a donde estaba su Jack y su cachorro.

Entro detrás de los recién llegados a la habitación de Jack. Los jóvenes monjes fueron tras ellos pero el maestro Fung no se los permitió y los dejo solos con el chico. El pelirrojo estaba despierto, recostado sobre su futón con cara de no haber dormido en días.

-Veo muerte en ti –saludo el médico, Jack le sonrió encantado y el hombre le puso una mano sobre la frente como si quisiera ver si tenía fiebre pero Chase lo alejo de un manotazo. Nadie tocaba lo suyo a menos que lo permitiera. El médico lo miro con frialdad y luego regreso su atención al chico- Estas a punto de caer Jackie. Y de llevarte a tu hijo contigo. Mi recomendación es que lo abortes. –le soltó como si nada mientras tomaba el plato con fruta que había al lado y lo devoraba con glotonería. Al parecer su Jack y el tipo se conocían ¿Sería ese el tal Jean-Pierre? Lo mataría

-No... –Jack negó con la cabeza también, para reafirmar su respuesta-

-Si es por el otro padre me asegurare de matarlo yo por idiota... –Chase gruño- Si sigues así terminaras muerto en dos semanas.

-No quiero perderlo Adrian, es por mí

-Está bien –el médico se encogió de hombros y miro a Chase fijamente- Preséntanos Jackie –pidió. Jack se sentó con lentitud-

-Adrian él es Chase Young, el padre de mi hijo. Señor dragón del Heylin y demás. Chase, él es Adrian Farancy, hermano de mi mamá por el clan Krauss y mi tío a pesar de mis quejas –ambos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo. El nombre... Clan Krauss, le sonaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde- ¿Qué debo hacer Ian?

El médico lo miro y lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo. Paso la mano por encima de su estomago sin tocarlo y una imagen interna floto sobre Jack. Chase supuso que estaban viendo el hogar de su hijo, aunque el cachorro era muy pequeño como para verlo todavía. Adrian lo observo con mirada clínica y la disperso. Después pasó la mano sobre su cuerpo otra vez y un halo muy delgado de luz verde, amarillo, naranja y azul apareció rodeando al chico. El guerrero estaba sorprendido por la capacidad que el tío de Jack mostraba para manejar sus habilidades sobrenaturales y usarlas para revisar la salud de su Jack y su cachorro.

-Sí, fue justo lo que te dije que sería –le dijo a RJ que estaba parado en una esquina, vigilando a su amo- El crío está absorbiendo tu energía mágica y vital para sobrevivir. Y tú no tienes mucha de la mágica como para sostenerlo. El pequeño cachorro dragón te vaciara hasta matarte.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? –exigió saber Chase, no dejaría que nada le pasara a ninguno de los dos-

-Más bien lo que debes hacer tú –le respondió con hostilidad. Todos los conocidos de Jack lo miraban así últimamente- Jack y el crío necesitan del padre. De ti. Eres el único que puede hacerle un traspaso de energía, lo haría yo pero mi fuerza mágica es diferente a la tuya y mataría al cachorro.

-¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo le traspaso energía?

-Con sexo ¿Con qué más? -Adrian noto la mirada de Jack y carraspeo- Supongo que por el momento un contacto piel con piel bastara. Deben dormir juntos, sin ropa o sin camisa al menos –agrego algo molesto por las miradas que el pelirrojo le lanzaba- Solo asegúrense de tocarse. Lo sentirán de inmediato, la energía fluirá de un cuerpo a otro.

Adrian dejo el plato vacio y se arrodillo mirando a Jack fijamente. Chase se tenso pero había algo en el hombre que le parecía extraño y agresivo. Podía notar una energía oscura fluyendo a su alrededor y sin embargo Adrian seguía pareciendo imposiblemente tranquilo para su aura maligna.

-Entre más grande sea el crío más energía necesitará –Ian parecía decirlo solo para Jack- Y entonces el sexo será esencial para la sobrevivencia de ambos. Con una o dos veces por semana bastara cuando llegue ese momento. Por ahora ustedes deben acurrucarse lo que vean que sea necesario, si es que quieres seguir con vida Jackie.

-Gracias Ian. Y ni una palabra a mamá o papá. O me asegurare de que lo próximo que cenes sea un filete de cordero bien cocido –Jack lucía mortalmente serio para ser una amenaza ridícula pero Adrian asintió con la cabeza-

-Volveré en una semana a revisarte. Debes alimentarte muy bien y nada de alcohol y tabaco como era tu costumbre –le advirtió mientras se levantaba- Los veré después –se despidió de ellos y se evaporo. Desapareciendo del templo. Chase miro a su Jack con la pregunta escrita en el rostro-

-El tío Ian es un vampiro ¿Esperabas que se fuera volando con forma de murciélago? El muy estúpido le teme a las alturas –le explico molesto- Quiero dormir un poco más, después discutiremos esto

Jack quería sacarlo de ahí, lo notaba en cada musculo tenso del chico pero ya no podía arriesgarlos. Se quito el guante y le tendió la mano. El pelirrojo lo miro entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Yo velaré tu sueño –le dijo con firmeza. No estaba siendo agresivo pero no iba a dejarlo desgastar su energía por más tiempo- Adrian dijo piel con piel; sostendré tu mano mientras duermes para comenzar con el traspaso de energía –Jack lo miro con algo de desconfianza pero finalmente tomo su mano-

Chase sintió un cosquilleo que se extendió hasta su nuca. Podía sentir al bebe creciendo dentro de Jack, los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo y su propia energía siendo absorbida muy lentamente por su compañero. Decidió que le gustaba eso y quería más. Solo tendría que ser paciente.

-No puedo dormir si me siendo observado –agrego Jack aun incomodo-

-Cerrare los ojos hasta que duermas. Ahora descansa Jack y recupérate. Nuestro hijo o hija nos necesitara a ambos.

"El tío Ian es un vampiro" De ahí era de donde le sonaba el Clan Krauss... Cuando un vampiro convertía un humano en su igual pasaba a formar parte de su Clan, eran como familia; hermanos y hermanas con un mismo padre oscuro. El de los Krauss era famoso varias razones: por su cabeza Vladislav Krauss, uno de los vampiros más antiguos y que formaba parte del círculo de los Cuatro Grandes donde estaban los más poderosos. También era uno de los clanes más grandes, solo por debajo del primer Clan de vampiros creado que era conocido simplemente como "El grande".

Chase no había notado ninguna habilidad extraña en Jack que lo hubiera hecho pensar que estaba emparentado de alguna forma con criaturas oscuras como los vampiros. Aunque eso explicaba un poco su piel blanca porcelana tan sensible al sol. Y también podía explicar su cabello y ojos rojos, al no haber heredado la maldición vampírica algo tenía que haber quedado en el chico de cualquier modo.

¡Maldición!

¡El tío Ian es un vampiro!

Eso significaba que uno de los padres de su joven amante era un vampiro... Un vampiro del poderoso Clan Krauss... Nieto de uno de los Cuatro Grandes...

El guerrero dragón lo miro fijamente, agradeciendo a todos los seres que confabulaban en el desarrollo de la vida que Jack tuviera una naturaleza amable o seguramente lo habría mandado hacer pedazos por tratarlo tan mal durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando Jack despertó Chase seguía sujetando su mano pero estaba acostado a su lado profundamente dormido ¿Qué hora sería? Reviso el reloj de su muñeca, marcaba las 6:36 a.m. era tarde para el horario del templo y sin embargo no escuchaba voces ni ruidos... Se preocupo. Coloco la mano libre sobre su estómago en un gesto protector y se sentó ¿Habrían pasado algo? Medea aun estaba débil así que no podía ser ella ¿Y Hannibal? Podría haberlos traicionado y atacado el templo mientras dormían para hacerse de los Wus, era algo que iba con él... Escucho pasos acercándose, se tenso preparándose para cualquier cosa y la voz de Kimiko susurro.

-Shh... Debiste quitarte las botas antes de entrar Clay. Vas a despertar a Chase y Jack.

-Y no me gustaría enfrentarme a Chase a esta hora; puede que tenga mal despertar y me aplaste como una manada de búfalos enfurecidos... –los susurros se alejaron y Jack se relajo; todo estaba bien-

-¿No crees que si hubiera peligro me habría dado cuenta mucho antes que tú? –Chase lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados... No. Debía ser fuerte.

-No te diste cuenta de que había algo mal conmigo –aún le tenía miedo a Chase pero el enojo era aún mayor y Medea había dado a entender que no lo lastimaría si llevaba a su cachorro-

-Sí lo noté –se defendió el mayor- Peor no pude identificar lo que era a tiempo –Jack soltó su mano de golpe y se levanto, listo para salir de la habitación-

-Déjame en paz –le dijo enojado-

-No puedes seguir huyendo –le advirtió el guerrero levantándose también-

-¡No estoy huyendo! ¡No te quiero cerca! Dices que lo notaste, que sabías que había algo extraño conmigo pero no hiciste nada al respecto. Si había alguien en quien confiara para ver eso eras tú pero no lo hiciste ¡Porque un chico de 17 te abrió las piernas! –le grito con furia, desahogando todo lo que había guardado en su corazón- ¡Y no te importo yo! Sólo te importa el bebe –Jack sentía sus lagrimas luchando por salir pero se negaba a darle ese gusto al dragón Heylin- Sólo déjame en paz, te dejare ver al bebe todos los días si quieres pero déjame –susurro, estaba enfermo de ser usado por todos y cansado de sentirse así-

-Cuando te tome esa noche –le dijo Chase en voz baja, susurrante y peligrosa- Te marque como mío. Me perteneces, y además de eso te convertí en mi aprendiz y mi compañero –le explico acercándose hasta sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico pero sin llegar a tocarlo- Tu eres Jack Spicer, joven aprendiz, amante y compañero del príncipe de la oscuridad Chase Young. Y nada de lo que digas lo cambiará así que acostúmbrate –Jack lo miro completamente shockeado-

-¿T-tu compañero y... amante...? –parecía preguntárselo a sí mismo en vez de a él- Esa vez tu decidiste hacerme ¿Tú compañero? ¿Así nada más?

-Espere casi cuatro años por ti, no es "así nada más" –luego de verlo debatirse internamente si le creía o no Jack termino sonriéndole y se acercó a él, juntando sus cuerpos y aspirando su aroma. Al menos su sonrisa llevaba mucho más tiempo en su rostro que otras veces-

-Chase yo...

-Te hice daño, lo sé, esperare... –Jack lo miro fijamente y le sonrió de nuevo, ese era el joven que quería ver-

-Tomare un baño

-Esperare en el pasillo –le indico dándole a entender que lo quería de regreso lo más pronto posible, la conversación aún no había terminado, y Jack decidió que obedecería-

Un baño siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor, le despejaba la mente y lo tranquilizaba. Aprovechando que estaba solo toco su vientre y lo acaricio, pensando en el pequeño bebe que crecía lentamente en su interior ¿Qué diría su padre sobre tener un nieto por ese medio? Probablemente le daría algo... Al salir se puso unos pants y tenis deportivos negros, una camisa azul sin mangas que dejaba ver sus recientemente adquiridos y bien formados bíceps y una chamarra abierta color negro. Ahora a enfrentarse a un dragón.

Brujas, dragones, objetos mágicos; su vida parecía un extraño cuento de hadas que no auguraba un final feliz.

-Hablemos afuera, en el jardín. Te hará bien el aire fresco, hace días que no sales –Jack acepto y tomo su protector solar para colocárselo en la piel expuesta- Filtro solar 100 –leyó Chase- No sabía que existía.

-Es de grado clínico, mi piel es muy delicada. Con un golpe leve tendré la piel morada por días –Chase asintió entendiendo, todas las veces que Jack caía, era golpeado o tropezaba terminaba con marcas en su piel... Debía vivir con moretones constantes, tal vez por eso usaba ropa que no dejaba ver su cuerpo-

El mayor se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y Jack lo imito, inmediatamente puso sus manos una frente a la otra. En el centro apareció una esfera de energía que creció hasta rodearlos y luego se hizo invisible. Chase lo miro interrogante, y sorprendido.

-He pasado suficiente tiempo contigo y Hannibal como para creer que las conversaciones son privadas –le explico el joven y como para corroborarlo el ave Ying Yang se poso sobre la copa del árbol en ese momento- La esfera no deja escapar sonidos, nadie sabrá de lo que hablamos. También tiene un conjuro de confusión; así no podrán leernos los labios.

-Ya veo –Chase ya había conocido los ataques de brillantes notables que tenía Jack pero siempre lo sorprendía de nuevo- Quiero que me respondas con total honestidad –le dijo con firmeza- ¿Por qué te arrepentiste de, abortar? El robot dijo que estabas decidido –le apreció que el pelirrojo estaba esperando eso y lo vio suspirar-

-¿Sabes como lo hacen Chase? –le pregunto con tristeza- Yo se lo pregunte al doctor. Creyó que quería llevar a mi novia ahí –Jack se cubrió el estomago con una mano, como si quisiera evitar que el bebe escuchara lo que iba a decir y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse... RJ había mencionado algo sobre hormonas y ahora estaba entendiendo a que se refería- Ellos meten unas navajas dentro y luego lo encienden. Como una licuadora. Pedazos de bebe... piernitas y bracitos que jamás se moverán... Yo quiero ser el emperador de la oscuridad pero no puedo hacerle eso a un bebe indefenso... Lo vi Chase, en un video... El bebe abre la boca cuando lo van a cortar, es un grito silencioso... Ni siquiera pueden llorar... –Chase lo apretó contra su cuerpo, no quería escuchar nada más, no quería seguir imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado con su hijo. Jack comenzó a llorar y a sacudirse con fuerza contra su pecho, ahora entendía porque estaba tan mal. La culpa no lo había dejado en paz desde que regreso de su viaje a la clínica y toda esa tristeza y depresión no era más que el peso de la culpa que cargaba-

-Tú quieres a nuestro cachorro Jack. Pensaste en eso pero no en como lo harían, y no lo hiciste. Y ahora me asegurare de protegerlos a ambos.

-Lo siento Chase, lo siento de verdad, lo lamento tanto ¡Por eso me sentí tan mal! El bebe me odia porque yo no lo quería...

-Shhtt... Te perdono por eso Jack pero jamás volverás a hacer algo a mis espaldas. Y el bebe no te odia, lo protegiste y ahora sigues haciéndolo, preocupándote por él. Te cubres el vientre si crees que hay peligro, lo he visto –Jack se separo aún hipando y miro su abdomen con una expresión tan dulce que... era hermoso-

-Es mi bebe, por supuesto que lo quiero

-Es nuestro bebe Spicer. Ahora debes venir conmigo a mí...

-¡Tu cabello! –Grito Jack sorprendido al notarlo sin dejarle terminar lo que quería decirle- Es... Lo corte –noto el miedo en los ojos rojos y no pudo evitar sentirse como un cazador frente a su presa-

-Kimiko lo emparejo, crecera... Y tu pagarás por haberlo cortado –Jack retrocedió asustado cuando se acerco a él-

-Yo... Por favor Chase, piensa en el bebe... –sonrió con malignidad y lo beso con ferocidad. Jack se congelo y lo dejo hacer- M-me besaste

-Es solo una pequeña parte de lo que tendré que tomar para que escarmientes -sabía que Jack aún no estaba listo para el sexo pero lo estaría pronto. El primer paso era aceptar su toque y ya estaba completado-

-Creo que se activo un Wu -le dijo el joven. Dojo les hacía señas con banderas, lasers y hasta se disfrazo de mimo para llamar su atención- ¿De que se trata? -le pregunto el pelirrojo cuando se deshizo de la protección-

-Es un nuevo Shen Gong Wu -los monjes se acercaron también- Y creo que nos traera problemas graves.

* * *

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	11. Cabeza de mono

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**He llegado a un punto al que no quería llegar... La historia esta a un capítulo de ****alcanzar lo que tengo escrito y aún no termino el fanfic. Realmente no quería actualizar conforme terminara capítulo por que las historias se alentan demasiado; hace tiempo escribí un fanfic así de Harry Potter y tarde más de dos años en terminarlo ¡Dos años! Pobres de mis seguidores, me moría de la vergüenza... Así que intentare con todo mi esfuerzo terminarlo de una vez para no hacerlos esperar.**

**Pero dejemos de lado eso por ahora, el siguiente capítulo para ustedes **

**Advertencias:** Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Cabeza de mono**

-El Shen Gong Wu cabeza de mono acaba de activarse -les explico Dojo con el pergamino que mostraba el busto de un mono en piedra, mostrando los dientes y con rubíes por ojos (1)- Y no tardara en hacer efecto

-¿El Wu puede funcionar aunque nadie lo active? –pregunto Jack, eso no era normal con los Wus- ¿Y qué es lo que hace exactamente?

-Debilita a todas las criaturas y objetos mágicos: Los Shen Gong Wu serán inútiles y todos los seres mágicos o místicos nos debilitaremos. Como Chase durante el eclipse. –el aludido gruño con enojo y Dojo apareció sobre los hombros de Omi para esconderse de él- La cabeza de mon solo puede ser detenida por los anillos Ying Yang que tú tienes –le dijo a Jack-

-Debes insertar ambos anillos en las ranuras de los ojos al mismo tiempo para que la influencia del Shen Gong Wu termine –le dijo el maestro Fung-

-¿Qué pasar si no los colocamos al mismo tiempo? –le pregunto Kimiko-

-Si colocan primero el anillo Yong los Shen Gong Wu solo podrán ser usados para el mal y las criaturas malignas recuperarían su poder. Si el anillo Yang es colocado primero entonces los Shen Gong Wu solo podrán ser usados para el bien y las criaturas benignas recuperaran su poder. Sin embargo, es necesario mantener el equilibrio, es por eso que se deben colocar al mismo tiempo.

-¿No es Medea quien tiene los Shen Gong Wu que ganaste? –le pregunto Chase y todos se miraron derrotados, no podían detener el Wu si no tenían los anillos... Jack se obligo a morderse la lengua y quedarse callado; aún era pronto para revelar su carta, Medea podía tener espías observándolo-

-Eso no importa, debemos recuperar esa cabeza de mono primero y luego nos haremos cargo de los anillos ¿Cuándo crees que comience a funcionar Dojo? –pregunto antes de que alguno replicara-

-Creo que ahora mismo, ya no puedo transformarme chicos –les dijo el pequeño dragón chino-

-Yo tampoco –Chase intento cambiar a su forma de dragón pero no lo logro-

-Mis poderes ¡Se han ido! Y... n-no me siento muy bien... –Wuya apareció sujetándose la cabeza como si estuviera mareada. Jack sintió que aún tenía un resto de magia pero decidió no usarla, tal vez le fuera útil después-

-Bien. Medea no podrá usar su magia y con lo débil que esta el efecto del Wu debió haberla dejado fuera de combate. Pero hay que apresurarnos, los demás caballeros irán por el Shen Gong Wu también.

-¿Tú no eras su único caballero? –le pregunto Omi-

-¿Cuántos caballeros crees que se necesitan para un ejército, cabeza de queso?

-Omh... ¿Dos? Y no parezco una bola de queso.

-Muchos más, bola de boliche, necesitas salir del templo más seguido.

-Ese es un buen plan Spicer –Rai era el que menos le agradaba de los tontos Xiaolin porque era el que peor solía tratarlo, como ahora- Pero no tenemos como llegar hasta el Shen Gong Wu y mucho menos sabemos dónde está –Jack sonrió con suficiencia, ser un Genio –a secas- era una ventaja gigantesca-

-Mi jet puede llevarnos. Tiene espacio para cinco pasajeros, estructura reforzada, asientos ergonómicos, armamento militar, sistema de escudos, piloto automático, bolsas de aire y porta vasos, entre otras cosas. Ese bebe es mi orgullo en transporte. Y mi GPS nos llevara hasta el Wu sin problemas

-¿Construiste una maquina que detecta magia? –Dojo se puso en sus hombros y le arrebato el localizador para verlo- Es impresionante ¡Ahhhh! –Chase le gruño para que dejara de tocarlo y Dojo salió volando pero eso no le importo al pelirrojo que sentía como su ego volvía a crecer, era la primera vez que alguien en la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin le reconocía algo de su trabajo-

-Lo es. El Wu está en Canadá; será un viaje de unos días. Preparen equipaje ligero, no quiero que nos vayamos a pique por exceso de peso –Clay miro a Kimiko significativamente y la dragón del fuego bufó; era una chica, era normal que llevara muchas cosas, era previsiva- Llamare a RJ para que envié el jet. Empacare refacciones, tal vez las necesite... Y provisiones. Llevare fruta, casi me da escorbuto la ultima vez... –se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a decir en voz alta la lista de cosas que podrían necesitar mientras regresaba al templo, todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco-

Salieron ese mismo día por la tarde, Hannibal y Wuya se quedaron atrás porque sin la magia Heylin eran completamente inútiles... y ya no había lugar en la nave.

-¿Por qué Kimiko puede sentarse adelante contigo y yo no? –pregunto Omi. En la parte de atrás iban Raimundo, Clay y Chase que llevaba al pequeño monje en las piernas. Jack tomo aire y conto hasta diez ¿Por qué los había subido a su precioso bebe?-

-Soy una chica, no puedo ir sobre las piernas de uno de ustedes –le respondió Kimiko sin dejar de verse en el espejo-

-¿Y yo no puedo ir adelante con ella?

-No Omi –respondió Jack secamente-

-¿Por qué yo...?

-Porque Chase intento convertirte en su aprendiz, por eso se que no dejara que te pase nada. Y si, si te aburres puedes cambiarte con Clay o Raimundo. Y no, no voy a detenerme en el camino

-¿Por qué tenías que venir tú? –le pregunto Rai con un tono de "eres un inútil sólo nos estorbaras"

-¡Mi nave! ¡Mi GPS! ¡Mis reglas! –le grito, haciendo su cabeza enorme y regreso a ver al frente, debía revisar que los sistemas estuvieran en orden antes de despegar-

-¡Ohh! Abajo todos se ven como pequeñas hormigas... Sin duda tu jet está volando muy alto...

-Son hormigas joven monje, aún no despegamos –le dijo Chase-

-Buena suerte chicos –los despidió Dojo cuando despegaron mientras agitaba su pañuelo- Crecen tan rápido... –le dijo al maestro Fung- Un día están aquí en el templo y al siguiente se alían con sus enemigos y salen a buscar Shen Gong Wus... ¡Oye! Eso no sonó bien...

Volaron la noche entera y durmieron bastante bien, considerando el espacio reducido y la posición extraña pero los asientos cómodos y la música de cuna que Jack puso para acostumbrarse a ella los ayudaron a dormir mejor. El pelirrojo fue el último en despertar y no porque quisiera sino porque las charlas –a gritos- de los otros lo obligaron a dejar el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando el localizador comenzó a sonar marcando que faltaban unos pocos kilómetros un misil exploto frente a la nave. Jack quito el piloto automático y sujeto el volante con ambas manos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Kimiko cuando el segundo misil estallo cerca de su ventanilla, Jack giro el jet 360 grados para esquivar la siguiente explosión y vio a uno de sus antiguos compañeros sobre la copa de un árbol apuntándolos con un lanza misiles-

-El resto de los caballeros están aquí –les dijo y siguió maniobrando el jet hasta que un misil los alcanzo. La nave se sacudió violentamente y Jack salió disparado al frente, golpeándose el pecho y la cabeza con el control manual y se desoriento un momento. Si no hubiera llevado puestos los cinturones habría atravesado el vidrio de protección

PELIGRO

DESCOMPRESIÓN

DESCOMPRESIÓN

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los focos rojos se encendieron, las mascarillas de aire cayeron del techo. Jack sujeto el volante y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo para alejarlo del suelo que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ellos. Casi en el último minuto logro colocar la nave en posición horizontal y los arboles se encargaron de detenerlos por completo.

-¿Están todos bien? –pregunto en cuanto se detuvieron. Kimiko rompió su bolsa de aire y lo miro algo asustada. Jack se quito los cinturones y se acerco al resto de sus pasajeros para deshacerse de las bolsas de aire. Chase había sujetado muy bien a Omi y a demás del susto todos parecían estar bien-

-Estás herido –le dijo Chase, Jack se reviso el cuerpo pero no le parecía que se hubiera dañado... Excepto por el golpe en su pecho pero por ahora no le dolía... Sintió un liquido caliente cayendo por su rostro; lo toco con la mano y vio la sangre entre sus dedos-

-Debí golpearme contra los controles. Hay que bajar, tengo que revisar los daños y no sé si el tanque de combustible se daño; podríamos explotar.

-¿Qué hay de los otros caballeros? –pregunto Raimundo-

-Vinieron siguiéndonos supongo. Sin Medea no pueden saber dónde está el Shen Gong Wu. Debieron derribarnos porque es más fácil seguirnos a pie pero no creo que nos cause problemas.

-¿Por qué hablas como si fuera solo uno? Creí ver a varios tipos –le dijo Clay-

-Eran tres y logre matar a dos antes de estrellarnos, así que ahora solo queda Vincent. Y no se acercara si ve que somos demasiados. Es un tipo inteligente.

Bajaron del jet y Jack comenzó con la revisión. El misil había dañado los sistemas de navegación, el motor y los alerones. Por fortuna había reforzado el tanque de combustible o habrían explotado en el aire.

-Esto tardara bastante. Será mejor que vayan por el Wu. Yo los esperare aquí. Con suerte volverán para cuando lleve la mitad del trabajo.

-Bien –Raimundo dio la vuelta para irse pero Chase alargo el brazo y lo detuvo-

-No. Ustedes no pueden enfrentarse a los demás caballeros solos, me necesitan. Y yo me quedare con Spicer hasta que termine las reparaciones. Podría pasarte algo con ese caballero cerca –le dijo el mayor-

-Ya te dije que Vincent no es idiota, no por nada ha sobrevivido tres siglos al servicio de Medea

-Eso no es mucho tiempo –le dijo Chase decidido a no perder la discusión-

-Lo dices porque no sabes cómo vivimos a su lado –Jack dio media vuelta y preparo sus herramientas. Iba a tener que trabajar muy rápido si quería alejarlos del bosque antes de que Vincent llamara al resto de los caballeros oscuros-

-Amh... Entonces ¿Hacemos un campamento? –pregunto Kimiko tratando de aliviar la tensión-

Los guerreros comenzaron a preparar un campamento con las bolsas de dormir que Jack llevaba en el jet. Acercaron leña y troncos para sentarse en ellos y empezaron a separar las provisiones que el pelirrojo había empacado. Al ser la dragón del fuego Kimiko quiso encender la fogata prácticamente desde que llegaron y luego de estar tres horas peleando con varas y rocas se dio por vencida y el resto de los guerreros lo intento. Sin mucho éxito. Cuando Jack fue por un poco de agua y a dejar su camisa para evitar empaparla con su sudor vio como Omi se deshacía intentando encender fuego, busco en su pantalón y se acercó al monje del agua. Todos lo miraron embobados –para molestia de Chase- ya que se había vuelto muy atractivo, sobre todo Kimiko que casi babeo por él.

-Toma, será más fácil con esto –le dijo y le tendió un encendedor-

-Estabas preparado para todo –dijo Clay sin poder creerlo, siempre había visto a Jack como un tipo descuidado-

-En realidad no, el único beneficio que deja ser fumador es que siempre estás preparado para encender fuego –les dijo antes de regresar a trabajar al jet-

La fogata estaba encendida y los monjes más Chase estaban sentados a su alrededor. Clay había preparado frijoles para la cena y a pesar de que ninguno los había querido probar porque dudaban de las habilidades culinarias del dragón de la tierra al final el hambre les había ganado y tuvieron que aceptar que, a pesar de la pinta horrible que tenían sabía muy bien. Chase se acercó a donde Jack seguía trabajando en el jet y por un momento se quedó parado, observando como el fuego se reflejaba perfectamente en su cabello rojo y su piel casi resplandecía con la luz de la luna.

-Ven a cenar Spicer –Chase se acercó a su espalda y susurro en su oreja, Jack dio un salto asustado y se giró a verlo-

-No hagas eso, casi me matas del susto –el chico se sujetaba el pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado-

Luego de cenar el pelirrojo había querido regresar a trabajar pero el guerrero Heylin se lo impidió alegando que podía hacerle daño tanto a él como al bebe. Jack sopesó el punto y decidió que tenía razón.

Todos harían turnos para hacer guardia. Chase se ofreció a ser el primero y luego dijo simplemente que debían dejar a Jack descansar ya que era el único que podía sacarlos de ahí y, además, en su estado debía dormir bien. El pelirrojo no se quejó; siempre había sido muy bueno para dormir y no iba a rechazar esa oportunidad.

Los monjes Xiaolin se recostaron alrededor de la fogata y se durmieron de inmediato. Chase se sentó con la espalda recargada en un amplio tronco de uno de los arboles cercanos. Jack se acercó a él y cuando iba a sentarse a su lado el mayor lo jalo, obligándolo a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Jack lo miro asustado y se quedó sin habla cuando el Lord dragón se sacó la armadura y la ropa que llevaba en el torso. Chase lo acerco a su cuerpo y el chico sintió primero el calor de su piel sobre la suya –no se había puesto la camisa antes de cenar- y después el cosquilleo del traspaso de energía recorriéndolo entero; sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse sobre el guerrero buscando una posición cómoda para dormir. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y el esfuerzo del trabajo en el jet lo golpeo de pronto. Pero no quería dormir ahí... Podría molestar a...

-Chase... –susurro medio dormido. El guerrero lo abrazo con fuerza-

-Shh... Duerme Jack –le escucho decir y lo último que supo fue que unos labios se posaron en su frente, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa con la que se quedó dormido-

Los primeros rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Jack gruño enfadado y se removió, buscando huir de la luz que intentaba despertarlo tan temprano, hasta que una risilla grave resonó en su oído. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se alejó sobresaltado, Chase aún estaba sonriendo cuando un no muy despierto Jack Spicer lo miro sorprendido.

-No eres del tipo madrugador ¿Eh, Spicer? –le pregunto suavemente y se acercó a besarlo, Jack se alejó cubriéndose la boca con las manos-

El chico se levantó de golpe y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a vomitar, doblándose en cada arcada. Chase se acercó después y le tendió una botella de agua. Jack lo miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, por culpa de las incontrolables arcadas.

-Más vale que eso no haya sido por mí –lo amenazó y lo sujeto de la cintura para llevarlo de regreso con los otros, Jack apenas y podía mantenerse en pie-

-Lo siento –le dijo el pelirrojo cuando volvió a tambalearse. Chase lo cargo y lo dejo sentado contra el árbol donde habían pasado la noche- Ian dijo que iba a ser como un embarazo femenino normal; Cambios de hormonas, náuseas matutinas, mareos... –Jack cerro los ojos y respiro profundo en un intento por relajarse-

El pelirrojo descanso casi cuarenta minutos antes de intentar levantarse de nuevo y cuando lo hizo fue lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos. De nuevo trabajo la mayor parte del día en el jet, Rai y Omi aprovecharon el tiempo para explorar y encontraron una cascada cerca. Jack les pidió que llevaran algunos galones para llenar el tanque de agua y evitar que la máquina se calentara cuando estuviera en funcionamiento de nuevo. Clay y Chase mientras tanto lo ayudaban a cargar, quitar o mover las placas de acerco y Kimiko seguía sus instrucciones para arreglar el sistema de navegación.

-Kimiko –le hacían falta muchas cosas para repararlo correctamente, podría ser un genio con la tecnología pero no hacía milagros- Tendremos que utilizar tu PDA –ya se lo había dicho antes, era probable que lo necesitaran pero la chica se negaba a dárselo a pesar de que no tenía recepción ahí y Jack ya había sacrificado su celular ultimo modelo y su brújula-

-P-pero ¿Qué hay de todos mis contactos y mi información?

-Descuida tu memoria quedara intacta, solo necesito el cableado para el panel de control –Jack sabía que le faltaban muchos materiales pero la nave podría soportar el viaje de regreso en cuanto arreglara el panel si no la atacaban de nuevo así que decidió enviarlos por el Shen Gong Wu. Chase no quería dejarlo atrás y tampoco dejar a los monjes solos por lo que...-

-Yo me quedare con Jack entonces –le dijo Clay- Así podré ayudarlo con el avión si necesita algo –Chase acepto no muy confiado, Jack le entrego su GPS a Kimiko (era la única en la que confiaba con respecto a cosas tecnológicas) y así salieron por el Wu-

-"Yo me quedaré con Jack para ayudarlo" No suenas ni remotamente parecido a Clay, Vince –el vaquero rubio sonrió malignamente y su cuerpo se deformo hasta que un hombre grande y musculoso, moreno, de ojos y cabello negro apareció frente a él- ¿Dónde dejaste a Clay?

-El vaquero esta tomando una siesta rojo, no te preocupes por él –Jack gruño, siempre odio que el resto de los caballeros lo llamaran así, pero lo invito a sentarse a su lado-

-¿La Maestra esta enfadada? –le pregunto el chico sin verlo a la cara-

-Regreso muy débil después de la pelea y solo dijo que no sobrevivirías sin su ayuda. Después quedo inconsciente por culpa del objeto ese

-Entiendo ¿Ella les dijo si sabía donde estoy?

-Bueno no es difícil suponerlo; en el templo Xiaolin, en tu casa o en la ciudadela de Chase Young. Realmente no tienes muchos lugares donde ocultarte rojo –Jack asintió entendiendo- Sé lo que te hizo la Maestra rojo, fue algo cruel debo admitirlo pero ¿Estas seguro de querer ir en su contra?

-Tengo un plan Vince, no te preocupes... Será mejor que tomes camino para regresar –el hombre se levanto pesadamente- Y Vince –lo llamo para que lo mirara- Mi plan los incluye a ustedes. Cuando llegue el momento tendrán que decidir ¿Servidumbre o libertad? –el hombre lo miro fijamente mientras las sombras del bosque se lo tragaban lentamente- Será su decisión. Infórmaselo al resto. A todos ellos Vince, todos podrán elegir

Minutos después tuvo que arrastrar a un inconsciente Clay hasta el campamento y posteriormente convencerlo de que se había desmayado mientras lo ayudaba con la nave. Chase y los monjes regresaron varias horas después, por fortuna ya estaba todo listo para partir. Raimundo cargaba con la cabeza del mono y después de apagar la fogata y recoger sus cosas despegaron de regreso a casa

-¿No pudiste reparar el piloto automático? –le pregunto el verdadero Clay-

-No. No tengo los materiales adecuados. Necesitare que alguien pilotee mientras descanso

-Yo iré primero y de ahí nos turnaremos. Cuando digas Jack –le sonrió Rai. Jack se dio cuenta de que era un buen tipo cuando quería serlo-

Para cuando regresaron al templo Jack estaba profundamente dormido en la parte posterior, recargado en el pecho de Chase y sujetando su mano.

* * *

**(1) Cabeza de Mono: ¿Alguna vez vieron "Avatar: La leyenda de Aang"? Si lo hicieron podrán recordar la estatuilla de mono extraño que el tío Iroh le compro a los piratas una vez.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Youko Saiyo (**Aquí la continuación, gracias por leer** )**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	12. Fuera del Heylin

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**¡Hey! ¡Hola!**

**Después de torturar a mi pobre cabeza durante la ultima semana finalmente he terminado la historia :D (O_O) En mi cabeza n.n (¬¬#) Así que el siguiente será el último capítulo. Además de un epílogo por supuesto, para dejar las cosas claras. **

**Así que esto prácticamente se ha acabado. Debo decirlo, es el fanfic más agotador que he hecho hasta la fecha y que probablemente haga jamás... Tengo trabajando otra historia de Duelo Xiaolin (en mi perfil de autor han votado para que haga más de este fandom y también de Invasor Zim. Van empatados con un tres-tres. Lo que es bueno ya que tengo un fanfic para cada fandom) Aunque la historia en mi cabeza esta terminada no se como plasmarla en papel... **

**La de Duelo Xiaolin (que es la que corresponde a este fanfic) será también Slash, Chase&Jack, mención de m-preg (no sufran, no los haré pasar por el proceso del embarazo) Con un toque trágico desde el principio... ¿Alguien que conozca mis historias en el fandom de Harry Potter? Será parecida a "Mi pequeño gran error" Pero con unas pequeñas (abismales *¬¬#*) diferencias.**

**Pues bien, es todo por ahora. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencias:** Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Fuera del Heylin**

-¡Palillos cambiantes!

Jack activo el Shen Gong Wu y la piedra roja de su espada salió expulsada cuando la bolsa que contenía los objetos místicos regreso a su tamaño normal. Bajo la mirada atenta de los monjes Xiaolin y los guerreros Heylin coloco los anillos ying y yang en las ranuras de los ojos del mono. Las criaturas mágicas sintieron el cambio de inmediato y Jack se tranquilizo bastante; Chase volvía a ser un poderoso dragón y podría protegerlos. A él y al bebe

-¿Cómo es que funciono la magia de los palillos cambiantes? –le pregunto Rai y Dojo. El dragón se puso sus lentes para pensar, analizo una enciclopedia, uso una calculadora, utilizo una computadora antigua y hasta consulto un ábaco-

-No sé

-Yo ya no pertenezco a la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin, por eso mi magia no se suprime por completo. Además, la magia ni siquiera es mía... Lo único que hice fue usar mi energía para activar el Wu. Por fortuna no es un objeto que necesite mucha

-¿Eso significa que ya eres bueno y no pelearás contra nosotros para siempre? –le pregunto Omi-

-"Pelearás contra nosotros nunca más" –lo corrigió Jack-

-Eso también

-Escucha bola de queso. Puedo y seguiré siendo malvado pero ya no pertenezco a su lucha. No puedo unirme a Hannibal, Wuya y Chase porque tengo prohibido regresar al lado Heylin

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Chase extrañado. La razón por la que lo entrenaría era porque sabía que Jack iba a serle de ayuda. El chico lo miro triste y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire-

-Es un trato que hice con Medea y no lo puedo romper

-Ya no estás a su servicio ¡No quiero que sigas cerca de ella!

-¿Aunque tenga qué? Cuando Hannibal me atravesó hizo más daño del que creen –Chase recordó que Jack le había dicho que no tenía ni idea del daño que le había provocado- Una de mis cervicales quedo destruida. Sin la magia de Medea sosteniéndome yo...

-¿Estas paralítico? –pregunto Kimiko con sorpresa y Jack asintió. Chase lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastro lejos de ellos-

-¿Q-qué estas...?

-¿De que se trata su arreglo? –le pregunto con rudeza- Dímelo

-Y-yo... Debía permanecer fuera de su lucha si quiero seguir manteniéndome erguido

-Ella te engaño con eso Spicer –le dijo con furia-

-¡Lo sé! -¡Claro que lo sabía! No era un joven genio por nada- ¿Y que debía hacer? Jamás te habrías detenido a verme si estaba en una silla de ruedas ¡Si no lo hacías antes! –la verdad golpeo a Chase en la cara como un puñetazo de Clay usando el puño de Tebigong. Si obligaba a Jack a regresar no caminaría nunca ¿Iba a poder con eso? El pelirrojo tenía razón en algo; no lo había tomado en cuanta antes ¿Podría amarlo lo suficiente como para no importarle que quedara condenado a una silla de ruedas? ¿Honestamente? No lo sabía...

-No lo sé... Pero intentaremos algo –le dijo al pelirrojo, que parecía a punto de llorar- Por el momento cumplirás el arreglo al pie de la letra –Jack asintió e intento sonreírle peor debió ver algo horrible sobre su hombro porque su rostro reflejo el más puro pánico que había visto jamás. Ni siquiera cuando él lo asustaba se veía así-

-Tu y yo vamos a tener una muy larga y seria conversación jovencito –Chase reconoció la voz sin tener que girarse. La había escuchado en el celular de Kimiko antes. Dio media vuelta y vio a una mujer con la piel del mismo color y aspecto que Spicer, el mismo cabello rojo fuego y ojos rojos flotando frente a ellos. A su lado estaba un hombre parecido a ella, pero su cabello era castaño-

-Ho-Hola mamá –saludo el chico aún espantado- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –la mujer lo miro duramente-

-Me lo conto un pajarito

-Diablos ¿Y ese "pajarito" nunca te cuenta cuando hago cosas buenas, verdad? –la mujer endureció su mirada y ella y su acompañante tocaron el piso. Jack trago duro- Quédate aquí por favor –le suplico en un susurro y Chase vio salir a madre e hijo del recinto-  
Jack se sentó junto con su mamá en las escaleras del templo. Podía sentir la mirada protectora de Chase y eso lo tranquilizo y lo puso nervioso al mismo tiempo. No quería presentarles a Chase hasta saber si había algo sólido que los uniera ¿Qué tanto sabría su madre que la llevo a cruzar el mundo para hablar con él? Estaba realmente asustado y preocupado ¿Su papá sabría algo también? ¿Ian les había avisado?

-Estuviste al servicio de esa insoportable –comenzó su madre, Jack se encogió- Tienes un plan entonces ¿No Jackie? –el pelirrojo asintió- Y ese era Chase Young ¿Verdad?

-Sí

-Estuve en una reunión Jackie, y Vladislav Krauss me felicito por ser una abuela tan hermosa... –Jack sintió a su corazón congelarse- Al parecer la sangre mágica de guerreros metamórficos con poderes de dragón maligno se complementa muy bien con tu ascendencia vampírica y oscura –Jack estaba a punto del llanto, su madre lo obligo a mirarla- ¿Es cierto? ¿Seré abuela Jackie? –el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Espero la reprimenda a gritos que su madre le lanzaría pero solo sintió como lo atraía a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba estrechamente- Después del tiempo y sacrificios que me costó embarazarme creí que no volvería a haber un bebe en la familia y ahora tu me das esto Jack. Me harás abuela... Oh, cuando lamento que no puedas escuchar la emoción que siento en mi corazón, ni sentir el calor de mi cuerpo que te abraza Jackie –el chico la miro y negó con la cabeza-

-Yo te quiero igual mamá, aunque no lata tu corazón –su madre lo apretó con fuerza y beso su cabeza con cariño- ¿Y papá? ¿Sabe algo sobre eso? –el rostro de su madre mostro preocupación en ese momento-

-Le alegrara tener nietos estoy segura, pero creo que le dará algo cuando sepa exactamente cómo va a tener nietos

-Eso mismo creo yo –Isidor, uno de sus tíos por el clan Krauss se acercó a ellos con lentitud- Vamos Bella, tenemos que regresar con Vladislav y los otros antes de que amanezca –su madre se despidió de él y desapareció entre las sombras junto con su tío. El chico regreso al templo arrastrando los pies y Chase se acercó a él de inmediato, quitándose el guante para tomar su mano-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Jack suspiro casado-

-Mamá lo sabe; ahora tengo que decírselo a papá

-No será difícil –Chase no podía entender que eso le preocupaba demasiado- Puedes solo decirlo y ya

-Sí, y entonces caerá muerto de un infarto fulminante. Tengo que ser muy suave... –por un momento Jack se perdió en sus pensamientos y cuando regreso parecía aún más cansado- ¿Podemos ir a dormir ahora? –ya era muy tarde y el chico había tenido bastante por ese día-

Entraron a la habitación que Fung le había reservado a su joven amante. Jack comenzó a desvestirse y Young lo imito. El pelirrojo termino de ponerse el pantalón de su pijama negro y dudo en ponerse o no la camisa. Al final decidió no hacerlo y se sentó en el futón algo incomodo, Chase vio un moretón en su pecho, supuso que era donde el volante del jet lo había golpeado cuando los atacaron... El guerrero dragón dejo su torso desnudo también y se sentó al lado del chico que ya estaba acostado.

Su Jack parecía incomodo con que lo observara tan detenidamente pero a Chase le encantaba verlo así: su suave piel porcelana que parecía tan cremosa y lo invitaba a recorrerla con su lengua, su cabello rojo tan suave. Deseaba ver esos ojos rojos encendidos por la lujuria y cegados por el placer... Quería estar de nuevo en su boca y en su cuerpo tan cálido y suave y necesitado...

-¿Chase? –lo llamo el joven preocupado. El guerrero se acercó a él y lo beso despacio, sin prisa, Jack era suyo y no iría ninguna parte. Recorrió su boca probando de nuevo su sabor y reconociéndola, el chico correspondió algo temeroso pero luego fue más entusiasta. Justo como lo recordaba. Chase transitó el pálido torso con sus manos y cuando iba a averiguar si podía ir más lejos noto que su Jack estaba luchando por mantenerse consciente. El bebe estaba agotándolo de nuevo. Resignado se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo, colocando la espalda del chico en su pecho y su mano cubrió el vientre donde crecía su hijo, manteniendo al pelirrojo pegado a su cuerpo y dándose la oportunidad de tocar el hogar de su bebe.

Jack casi ronroneo de gusto y se pego mas a él, ya estaba prácticamente dormido cuando lo escucho hablando incoherencias. Eso le dio una idea.

-¿Jack?

-Mnn

-¿Tu mamá es una vampiresa?

-Mmphf –le respondió con un sonido afirmativo-

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste como te trataba?

-Te habrían matado –le contesto apenas-

-¿No querías eso? ¿No pensaste que te habría respetado un poco por eso? –lo habría hecho de seguro-

-Mnn... Te amo Chase –susurro el chico suavemente-

-¿Jack? ¿Qué plan es el que dijo tu madre que tenías? –sin embargo el pelirrojo ya no respondió, estaba profundamente dormido. Bien, no era problema ya lo averiguaría después-

-Creo que yo también podría llegar a amarte Jack –le susurro en la oreja y cerro los ojos, listo para dormir-

Jack despertó temprano cuando unos tibios labios comenzaron a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. Y aunque no quería despertar tan temprano el hecho de tener a Chase Young besándolo era algo que hasta hace unos años no creía posible

-Bueno días Spicer –saludo el guerrero en su oreja, Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral-

-Buenos días –respondió con placer. Se sentía muy bien luego e haber dormido a su lado y por el traspaso de energía. Iba a agregar algo más cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia-

-No contestes –no iba a permitir que se fuera tan rápido-

-Es RJ –le contesto como si eso lo explicara todo y reviso el mensaje de texto que le había enviado el robot-

El pelirrojo se incorporo de golpe y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos, Chase supo que fue una mala decisión cuando lo vio salir disparado rumbo al baño. Seguramente vaciaría el estomago otra vez. L espero afuera y lo sujeto cuando salió, iba a recostarlo otra vez pero Jack comenzó a vestirse y a empacar todas sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas? Te dije que iríamos a mi ciudadela –Jack lo miro apenado y sonrojado-

-Papá esta en casa ahora, tengo que ir a enfrentarlo –Chase sopeso la situación; su Jack iría a hablar con sus padres sobre la relación que tenía con él y sobre el bebe que estaba esperando. Era un tema delicado ¿Por qué quería enfrentarlo solo? No lo sabía y se lo pregunto- No se como reaccionara papá si te ve –le respondió Jack- Estuvo a punto de ser sacerdote Chase. Si mis protecciones te dieron migraña las de él podrían lastimarte como a Hannibal –le explico el pelirrojo- Además, si te conoce comenzara con preguntas incomodas del tipo "¿Cómo se conocieron?" "¿Cómo fue su primera cita?" Y siendo tan brutalmente honesto como eres dirás la verdad y él te odiará y entonces tendré que decidir y no quiero hacerlo... Si lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

-Lo comprendo Spicer, no soy estúpido. Ve con ellos ahora y arréglalo. Luego iré a conocerlos y te llevare conmigo a tu nuevo hogar –claro que Jack iría con él, lo que su padre opinara lo tenía sin cuidado. Era su madre de quien debía cuidarse, y de todo el clan Krauss-

Cuando Jack entro en la casa lo recibió el familiar rostro de RJ. También estaba su abue-nana y parecía que lo estaban esperando. Su abuela le dijo que su madre había hablado con ellos y su pare estaba en la biblioteca, intentando no tener un aneurisma.

El pelirrojo camino despacio y toco la puerta de madera que lo separaba de su padre. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y le temblaban las piernas ¿Así se sentirían los presos frente a sus verdugos? Luego de un seco "Adelante" empujo la puerta y entro.

Su padre estaba sentado tras el escritorio, recargado sobre la silla y con los ojos cerrados. Jack supuso que estaba esperando a cualquiera excepto a él.

-Hola papá ¿Qué tal el viaje? –saludo en voz baja, su padre dio un respingo y lo miro con sorpresa-

-Hola Jack. Fue un viaje tranquilo yo... creí que eras mamá. Ha estado diciéndome que estoy subiendo de peso –Jack se sentó frente a él sabiendo muy bien como sería todo eso: Primero hablarían de cosas simples y después, justo cuando menos lo espere su padre le soltara la pregunta o el comentario incomodo. Así había logrado tener "la charla" con él

-Yo creo que te ves bien

-Gracias ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Tengo vacaciones ahora pero, bueno, planeo renunciar cuando regrese.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero tener mi propia empresa

-Ahh... Me alegro por ti hijo pero, dime ¿No lo haces porque no quieres que te vean encinta y empiecen a preguntar?

Ahí estaba, confiable como siempre. Su padre tenía razón en parte con su pregunta del millón. Una barriga de embarazo sería difícil de explicar para cualquiera que no supiera de magia

-¿Qué ocurrió Jack?

-Me enrede en mi propia trama y ¡Hey! Vas a ser abuelo de un mitad dragón

-No es gracioso ¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto?

Tuvo que contarle la historia. Omitiendo detalles clave y el nombre y papel de Chase lo mejor que pudo. Noto la sospecha en el rostro de su padre pero él no pregunto, se limito a escucharlo en silencio

-Jack yo... ¿Yo pude haber evitado esto? Si hubiera pasado más tiempo contigo ¿Habría impedido que esto ocurriera? –le pregunto su padre, el pelirrojo podía ver en sus ojos la culpa torturándolo-

-No lo creo papá... De una manera extraña, creo que yo deseaba algo de esto

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**chuutatsu89 (**Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por decir que te gusto la historia :D Este fanfic me ha agotado mentalmente pero ha sido un reto escribirlo y por supuesto que lo terminare. Gracias de nuevo por comentar...** )**

**guest ( **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Si, mi historia es algo fuerte y me alegra que a pesar de que no te guste el m-preg le hayas dado una oportunidad... Es cierto, hay algunos fics tan buenos que deberían ser la continuación de la serie, es una lástima que tarden tanto en continuarla. De nuevo gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi historia :D ** )**

**Andry ( **Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Creo que el sueño de muchas fans es ver a Jack con un poco de amor propio :D Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y sobre todo gracias por creen en que puedo terminarla :) Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado** )**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	13. Primera cita

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Oh! Ha actualizado de nuevo!**

**Pues si queridos lectores, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo porque hierba mala nunca muere :D**

**Pero bueno a lo que iba. He decidido actualizar antes porque estare alejada de los instrumentos electronicos y mecanicos desde la tarde del jueves hasta el domingo por la noche :(**

**Mi madre ha decidido enviarme a un retiro/encierro espiritual catolico porque segun ella ve que me hace falta (no se si para ella estoy girando mi cabeza 180 grados, hablando otras lenguas o algo por el estilo :S) Y segun los coordinadores no puedo llevar nada; ni telefonos, relojes, fotografias. En fin, que estare desconectada.**

**Pense en llevar mi cuaderno para anotar las ideas CHACK o de alguna otra de mis historias que se me ocurran pero se que revisaran mi maleta y no me gustaria que lo encontraran (el Padre pondria el grito en el cielo como se dice coloquialmente) Y no puedo darme el lujo de que me ex comulguen porque voy a ser madrina de mi hermana la mas peque**

**Asi que esta es la razon. Les confesare que me da un poco de miedo cambiar durante esos dias y dejar mis historias abandonadas asi que les pedire que no dejen de enviarme psiquicamente su perversion CHACK lemmonesca xD**

**Pues bien, deseenme suerte**

Escribiendo el final de este fic me han salido tres capítulos más antes del epílogo por lo que además de este, actualizaré otros dos más... Y yo que ya me había quedado sin inspiración xD...

**Advertencias:** Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Primera cita**

Chase se presento fuera de la casa Spicer. RJ salió a recibirlo y le ordeno al robot le dijera a su Jack que se vistiera apropiadamente; esa noche iban a salir. Robo Jack no pregunto más, solo observo su atuendo y entro a la casa luego de dejarlo en un amplio asiento en el pórtico.

El guerrero Heylin había dejado la armadura en casa. En su lugar vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y botas del mismo color. Una camisa color verde oscuro y un cinturón con el símbolo del ojo del dragón. Además de una pulsera gruesa de cuero en cada mano. Jack salió poco después algo aturdido y sorprendido de verlo ahí. Llevaba un pantalón y zapatos negros. Una camisa de manga larga color rojo, un chaleco negro y una corbata floja del mismo color. Su cabello estaba alborotado y la delgada línea negra de maquillaje había regresado.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Si ¿A dónde van? –el padre de Jack apareció en la puerta y miro a Chase fijamente; hora de enfrentarse al suegro- Chase Young debo suponer –el guerrero asintió y le tendió la mano, cosa que sorprendió a ambos Spicer-

-Mi error. Soy Chase Young

-Jonathan –respondió el hombre tomando su mano- ¿Y a donde van exactamente, señor Young? –pregunto con hostilidad en la voz-

-Pensaba llevar a Jack a cenar... Tal vez a bailar también...

-Oh ¿Una cita? Ya veo... Le agradezco la intención señor Young, y el que intenten hacerme creer que mi opinión vale algo para usted –Chase abrió los ojos con sorpresa; Jonathan había notado lo que quería hacer- Y ya que Jack aún vive aquí le agradeceré no regresen muy tarde por el bien de mi hijo y mi nieto, tienen que descansar

-Por supuesto –Chase asintió y camino al lado de Jack hasta que estuvieron fuera de la casa y de la vista de Jonathan. Se transporto a su ciudadela llevando al pelirrojo con él. El chico parecía más preocupado que contento de estar con él, cosa que lo molesto-

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Es Medea otra vez? Pero aún sigue inconsciente... –le pregunto en cuanto llegaron-

-No ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno, no habría otra razón para que me sacarás de casa. Y gracias por pretender que era una cita, papá debe estar más tranquilo ahora –Chase no respondió y comenzó a caminar rumbo al comedor. Jack lo siguió de cerca esperando que le dijera la razón por la que estaban ahí. Sin embargo con solo cruzar la puerta el gótico empezó a entenderlo- ¿Chase?

-Bienvenido a nuestra primera cita Spicer –había una mesa para dos en el centro del salón, decorada con velas, flores, platillos y el buen gusto de Chase Young. Jack tuvo que recoger su mandíbula del suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- Vamos, sentémonos.

Chase cumplió lo dicho a Jonathan y llevo a Jack a bailar a un club después de cenar. El pelirrojo se sentía en la gloria mientras pegaban sus cuerpos sudorosos al ritmo de la música. Chase lo apretaba contra su cuerpo posesivamente y miraba al resto de los bailarines (todos hombres gay por supuesto) con una mirada de arrogancia de "Mira lo que tengo y que tu solo puedes ver"

Jack por su parte no sabía de sí más que estaba siendo apretado contra el cuerpo de Chase Young, príncipe del Heylin, rey de la oscuridad, y que las manos del guerrero lo recorrían entero haciendo que se excitara terriblemente, ya ni siquiera recordaba si estaban o no en un club

-¿Quieres que haga algo con esto Spicer? –le susurro Chase con lascivia al oído mientras tocaba su erección sobre su ropa. Jack gruño en operación y lo abrazo del cuello con ambas manos- ¿O quieres que haga algo con esto? –le pregunto mientras pegaba sus caderas para que el pelirrojo sintiera su erección-

-Chase, por favor... –le encantaba escuchar a su joven amante suplicar, por lo que los transporto fuera del club, dejando a una multitud pasmada, y los llevo de regreso a su ciudadela-

Jack logro colgarse de su cuello y abrazo su torso con las piernas

-¿Lo hago aquí mismo Spicer? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti ahora? ¿Duro y fuerte?

-Sí... –gimió Jack y Chase lo beso con rudeza. El mayor abrió sus pantalones y el pelirrojo lo imito, pero cuando iba a sacárselos el guerrero Heylin se lo impidió-

-No Jack, no me tendrás esta noche... –Jack gimoteo suplicando y Chase lamió su cara y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- Si lo hago te lastimare de nuevo y tendré que esperar para tomarte... Si espero ahora en una semana podré metértela tan duro como quiera –el pene del chico dio un salto gustoso en anticipación y Chase empezó a frotarse contra él-

El señor chino alargo una mano hasta sus erecciones y comenzó a masturbarlos. Jack agrego su mano también y pronto tuvo al pelirrojo deshaciéndose en gemidos de placer

-Ch-Chase ya no... Me voy a...

-Un poco más, te vendrás cuando yo lo diga –le ordeno y aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de la fricción. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio intentando retrasar su orgasmo- Ahora, córrete para mí –la cabeza del chico choco contra la pared dolorosamente cuando arqueo la espalda y grito su nombre estranguladamente al terminar en medio de ambos provocando que él también alcanzara su propio orgasmo.

Se dejo deslizar despacio hasta que sus rodillas encontraron el piso, Jack seguía abrazado a él y su cuerpo aún temblaba. El pelirrojo lo miro con los ojos aún nublados y le sonrió satisfecho. Con su mano recogió el semen de ambos y se lo llevo a la boca para sorpresa de Chase que observo como Jack lo degustaba con glotonería.

-Somos deliciosos –le dijo su joven amante y Chase lo beso de nuevo, probando el sabor de sus esencias en la boca del pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de que Jack no mentía; sí eran deliciosos. Al menos en su boca. Descansaron un momento y luego de limpiarse se vistieron de nuevo- ¿Vas a llevarme a mí casa o me quedaré aquí?

-Te llevaré de regreso. Jonathan tiene razón, debes descansar e igual el bebe. Además no quiero tener a todo el Clan Krauss tras de mi reclamando mi cabeza por raptarte –Jack le sonrió nervioso, imaginando una persecución que su padre con un crucifijo y su tío Ian con enormes colmillos encabezarían-

-Las doce con dos minutos. Si mi madre me llama Cenicienta no respondo por mi respuesta... –le dijo Jack cuando aparecieron frente a la puerta de su casa. El pelirrojo subió los escalones y Chase se quedo atrás, viendo a RJ que le hacía señas para que se acercara. Al final el robot estiro el cuello varios metros y le dijo algo al oído-

-Hace tres minutos comenzó el cumpleaños 18 del amo –el señor chino asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Jack que ya había abierto la puerta-

-Gracias –le dijo el chico. Chase lo sujeto de ambos brazos y lo miro fijamente-

-Feliz cumpleaños 18 Jack –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se le llenaron de lágrimas un momento después ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que lo vio hacer eso?-

-Chase, oh Chase... –exclamo con voz cortada y se abalanzó a besarlo, cosa que el guerrero no esperaba pero que acepto gustoso-  
Se escucharon pasos en el vestíbulo y su Jack se separo de él sin dejar de verlo con esa mirada agradecida e ilusionada, era casi dolorosa-

-Ve a descansar Jack, lo necesitas y el bebe igual

-Tiene razón –le dijo Chase- Ve a descansar. Mañana vendré por ti para hablar con ellos –Jack asintió emocionado y se despidió. Su padre lo miro con los brazos cruzados y su bata de cama desde las escaleras-

-¿Young quiere llevarte con él? –le pregunto, el chico lo miro nervioso pero asintió-

-Si, él... Quiere hablar con ustedes, mañana –su padre entrecerró los ojos y suspiro-

-Eso estará bueno... Ve a dormir Jack. Tu madre me enviará al sofá si regresa y no te ve en la cama

El chico fue con él y ambos caminaron lado a lado en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de chico un sonido extraño los alerto. Las piernas de Jack se aflojaron y su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho ¿Quién podría ser? O pero ¿Qué podría ser? Su padre lo hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta lentamente

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMO!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! –Jack-bots, Robo-Jack, porrista-bots y demás junto con abue-nana y su padre lo miraron sorprendidos cuando grito asustado y casi se desmayo. RJ se acercó a sostenerlo mientras esperaba que su corazón volviera a latir-

-¿Amo? No lo matamos ¿Verdad? –pregunto un Jack-bot, RJ comenzó a darle aire con un ventilador de su pecho-

-No. Claro que no... O eso creo...

...

La conversación con sus padres fue menos violenta de lo que creyó que sería pero demasiado incomoda... Ni hablar de las vibraciones de energía oscura que resonaban alrededor de Chase y su madre que, a pesar de todo, fueron corteses entre si.

Sus padres no se negaron a que Chase se responsabilizara de sus acciones y lo llevara a vivir con él a su ciudadela pero dejaron en claro que no iban a permitirse perder el contacto con su hijo y nieto. El señor dragón acepto sin poner peros o condiciones.

Y todo lo anterior fue decidido mientras Jack estaba sentado en medio de ellos, en un incomodo y horrible silencio... El pelirrojo se sentía como cuando su madre lo llevaba al médico y comenzaba a explicarle lo que le pasaba...

-¿Estas de acuerdo con todo esto Jack? –le pregunto su padre-

El pelirrojo dio un respingo asustado. No se había dado cuenta pero sus padres y Chase terminaron de hablar y lo miraban con interés. Jackk asintió con la cabeza y bajo la vista de nuevo ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan incomodo? Escucho suspirar a su padre pero no se atrevió a verlo

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Jack? ¿Quieres, de verdad, vivir con Chase porque lo amas o es solo por el bebe?

El chico miro fijamente a los ojos azules de su padre que lo miraban atentamente; esa era una buena pregunta ¿Lo hacia por el bebe o por él mismo? Giro su cabeza hasta encontrar la mirada del señor dragón y su estomago dio un tirón; Quería a Chase. Lo amaba. Y también amaba al hijo que tendría con él ¿Por qué no debían estar juntos entonces? Su mente no encontró respuesta para ello

-Quiero ir con él –le respondió en voz baja, con el rostro tan rojo como sus ojos y cabello-

-Entonces esta decidido –suspiro su padre-

Chase se dio cuenta desde el principio que Jonathan no quería dejar ir a su hijo y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre accedía... Su padre respeto la decisión de su Jack cuando vio que eso era lo que el chico deseaba

Si su Jack hubiera heredado esa madurez de él dudaba mucho que se hubiera metido en tantos problemas antes

-Sin embargo, hay algo que queda en el aire –Chase sintió una resonancia de energía aún mayor emerger de la madre de su Jack. El té que le habían servido, ahora frío, se movió en ondas dentro de la taza. Bella estaba molesta o preocupada. O peor; asustada- Jack deberá estar en contacto constante con nosotros desde ahora ¿O ya haz pensado en cómo dará a luz? –el señor chino negó con la cabeza-

No habían pensado en nada sobre eso. Jack apenas tres meses de gestación, su vientre apenas mostraba una ligera curva. Invisible para los que no prestaban atención. Había pensado que era demasiado pronto para preocuparse por esas cosas pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que podían hacer

-Eso creí... Además de que mi pequeño Jackie no sobr...

-¡Mamá! –el chico se levanto de un salto interrumpiéndola de golpe. Con una mirada angustiada de su hijo Bella termino de entender cuál era exactamente la idea que tenía Jack para Medea-

-¿Qué ocurre? –Chase lo miro con enojo- Te dije que no debías ocultarme cosas nunca más ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá?

-Yo... N-no es nada importante...

-Estas mintiéndome

-Tiene que hacerlo –Bella interrumpió entonces, no sin antes tomar la mano de su esposo, dándole a entender que después le explicaría todo- Debes entender que hay ciertas cosas que solo corresponden a los clanes y sus miembros –Chase la miro con sospecha- Nuestras prácticas, costumbres y demás son secretos especiales que no vamos contando a todo aquel que nos lo pregunte

-Soy el compañero de su hijo. Merezco saberlo –Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió-

-Jackie no es un vampiro. Hay muchas cosas que él desconoce sobre nosotros todavía –la mujer se levanto y camino detrás del sofá hasta quedar detrás de su esposo y colocar las manos en sus hombros con suavidad- Lo que iba a decir es que Jack no sabe nada sobre niños, mucho menos de bebes... –el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado-

-Y nosotros no dudaremos en ayudarles con eso –Jonathan parecía ilusionado con la idea de tener a su nieto en brazos. Chase pensó lo mismo de nuevo; Si su Jack hubiera heredado esa madurez de su padre nunca hubiera tenido tantos problemas en primer lugar-

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**akitawolf **

**Freaku **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	14. El Grande, Krauss, Baldrige y Chernek

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Saludos!**

**Pues he regresado del retiro y tengo que decirlo ¡Me diverti mucho! Cierto, tuvo sus cosas fuertes y aprendí bastante pero sí que me diverti. Me quedaron varias amigas y, vaya, que me siento muy bien. Estoy feliz.**

**Así que sin más, el siguiente capítulo. Un paso más cerca del final**

**A propósito ¿Ya vieron las imagenes de Xiaolin Chronicles? Me da algo el cambio de estilo de dibujo, no alcanze a ver el video pero dicen que cambiaron la voz. Ojala en español latino siga igual. Al principio vi a Jack y pense "Agh" Pero ahora creo que es uno de mis nuevos amores :D **

**Tendré que casarme con él en algún fic algún día (*¬*)**

**Capítulo cortito pero ¡Ya casi termino el capítulo final! Y prometo que será largo **

**Advertencias:** Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**El Grande, Krauss, Baldrige y Chernek**

Esa misma tarde comenzaron a empacar las cosas del pelirrojo. Aunque prácticamente toda su ropa se quedo en su lugar ya que Chase dijo que ahora que era su compañero debía vestir como tal. Lo que si se empaco por completo fueron las herramientas, materiales y maquinas del pelirrojo. Aunque Jack no fuera a pelear pronto Chase no iba a quitarle su amado hobby.

Por la noche las cajas estaban ya en la ciudadela y después de una despedida su Jack y él fueron a casa. Bella los obligo a jurarle que ambos regresarían pronto para ver los preparativos del bebe.

-Creí que a papá le daría un derrame o algo así. Pero todo salió bien al final –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa cansada en cuanto aparecieron en su hogar- Gracias por ser, amable, con ellos...

-Tus padres demostraron amarte mucho hoy Jack

-Si, yo... –el chico se quedo dormido de golpe y Chase tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cayera al piso-

-¿Jack? –lo llamo pero el pelirrojo no reacciono. Se veía un poco más pálido (lo que era alarmante) y también estaba algo frío- ¡JACK!

El señor dragón se quito los guantes con los dientes y sujeto la cara del chico, su energía mágica salió disparada hacia el pelirrojo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba; Jack había casi agotado su fuerza vital y mágica sosteniendo a su cachorro, ya no podía más. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué podía hacer? Ian le había dicho que el sexo era indispensable pero estando su Jack inconsciente la idea no le parecía muy tentadora... Además de lo que había pasado antes con Medea ¿Y si su Jack terminaba odiándolo realmente?

La respiración del pelirrojo se hizo más ligera en ese momento y Chase se decidió. Tenia que salvarlos a los dos.

Para evitar desperdiciar energía mágica cargo al menor en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación. Con cuidado lo dejo en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo con rapidez para después quitarse la ropa también.

-Jack ¿Me escuchas? Voy a tomarte ahora, si no lo hago tú y el bebe van a morir ¿Entiendes? –pero el chico no reacciono-

Había imaginado muchos escenarios para cuando volviera a tomar a su Jack, pero ninguno de ellos contemplaba el tenerlo inconsciente y medio muerto. La situación en si misma no ayudaba mucho a su lívido tampoco.

Se dio una bofetada mental ¿Cómo podía estar perdiendo el tiempo? Su cachorro y su Jack lo necesitaban. Se concentro en recordar la primera vez que lo romo y comenzó a estimularse a si mismo. Con cuidado lo preparo usando mucho lubricante y entro en él despacio, procurando no lastimarlo.

El interior de su Jack era igual de cálido... Su magia fluyó al cuerpo de su joven amante y Chase comenzó a embestirlo, y no se detuvo hasta que logro correrse dentro de él. El pelirrojo no despertó en ningún momento pero recupero el poco color que tenía y estaba más tibio al tacto. El señor dragón se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza; su energía seguía fluyendo pero con más lentitud... Chase se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cansado y pronto se quedo dormido.

-Chase... –una voz conocida lo llamaba suavemente, filtrándose entre la neblina de su sueño- ¿Chase? –el guerrero Heylin abrió los ojos y se topo con la imagen de un desnudo Jack Spicer sentado en la cama- Buenos días Chase ¿Te sientes cansado? –le pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Estoy bien ¿Y tú? Ayer te desmayaste y tuve que tomarte. Creí que morirían...

-Lo sé. Pude escucharte cuando me hablaste. Y lo siento. No me di cuenta de que estaba agotado hasta que llegamos aquí... –Jack lo miro con culpa en sus ojos- Perdóname por favor –Chase negó con la cabeza-

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –su joven amante le sonrió-

-Genial. No me había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho

-Ya veo –la mirada de Chase se volvió predadora igual que su sonrisa- Y ¿Tienes hambre?

-No realmente –respondió el chico que no se había dado cuenta del cambio en el guerrero dragón-

-Excelente. Trabajemos en abrir tu apetito...

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo Chase ya lo había derribado y estaba devorando su boca con gula... El cuerpo del chico se tensó un momento pero luego simplemente se dejo hacer.

No salieron de la habitación el día entero

Muy pronto Jack se dio cuenta de las ventajas que también traía ese estado. Las nauseas se habían ido pero un extraño apetito sexual lo atacaba a cualquiera y Chase no había dejado de consentirlo en ese sentido; El guerrero podía estar en medio de un plan de destrucción mundial, en una reunión a distancia con los monjes o simplemente gritándole a Wuya como una visión flotante pero si Jack le susurraba en la oreja que quería hacerlo Chase no esperaba que se lo repitiera y dejaba lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para ir con él. Todo fuera por el bebe claro.

Además, Chase observaba su estomago todos los días, esperando a que creciera más...

Cinco días después de mudarse oficialmente Jack apareció en la casa de sus padres junto con Chase. En la sala estaba su madre tomando el té con Adrian y con otro de sus tíos del Clan Krauss

-Hola Jack. Te ves muy repuesto. Estas siguiendo mis indicaciones al pie de la letra ¿Verdad? –le pregunto Ian con malicia. La cara del chico se torno tan roja como su cabello y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza-

-¿No es algo temprano para ustedes? El sol aún no da señales de ocultarse

-Teníamos algo que discutir sobre el estado de Jack. A propósito, permíteme presentarte a Isidor Basrghere. Él se encargara de los preparativos para Jack y tu cachorro –le dijo Ian. El hombre lo saludo cortésmente; era más alto que él, su cabello negro y corto y los mismos ojos rojos que tenía Jack-

-Hola tío Izzy –lo saludo el chico-

-Hola Jackie ¿Listo para el gran día?

-Me estoy dando terapia a mi mismo –Isidor sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y le dio un leve golpe cariñoso al pelirrojo en la cabeza-

-La necesitarás

-Ahora ¿Están listos? –les sonrió Ian-

-¿Para qué? –pregunto su Jack confundido-

-Para saber el sexo del bebe –su Jack lo miro entonces con los ojos enormes y batiendo sus pestañas adorablemente. Chase dudo un momento-

-Yo no quiero saberlo ahora. Esperaré a que nazca. Como se hacía antes –la sonrisa de su Jack vacilo un instante pero luego se recupero-

-Yo si quiero saber

-¡Excelente! –gritaron Ian y su madre a la vez y en un segundo Chase se encontró fuera de la habitación, a la mitad del pasillo, completamente solo-

-Adivinaré. Tu tampoco quisiste saber el sexo del bebe –Jonathan acababa de aparecer al final del pasillo-

-Prefiero esperar a que nazca

-Eso dije yo con Jack y a los dos meses no lo resistí más... ¿Bebes? Porque luego de esto irán a comprar ropa de bebe. Y ni tú ni yo iremos porque no nos dejaran. Ni preguntaran siquiera –Chase dudaba que su Jack le hiciera eso- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Whisky por favor

Quince minutos después estaba a punto de terminar su trago cuando su Jack, Bella e Ian bajaron las escaleras del segundo piso. Ian se sirvió un trago de whisky y se sentó al lado de Jonathan sin decir palabra pero con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Sus colmillos resaltando en su boca. Su Jack por otro lado tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su madre estaba igual a Adrian

-Jackie y yo iremos de compras –les grito la mujer antes de azotar la puerta principal. Por la enorme ventana Chase pudo ver a su Jack conduciendo un auto negro y los vio salir de la propiedad-

Jonathan lo miro entonces, sus ojos parecían gritarle "Te lo dije"

Isidor apareció atravesando la pared, se sirvió un trago y se sentó en otro sofá.

-Espero que hayas dormido muy bien los últimos 1,500 años Chase. Porque muy pronto no podrás hacerlo mucho –el padre de Jack le sonrió y alzo su vaso- A tu salud

-Salud –dijeron Ian e Isidor a la vez levantando su vaso-

-Salud... –respondió de mala gana y la sonrisa de los otros tres creció aún más-

...

-Adrian Farancy, Bella Spicer e Isidor Basghere del clan Krauss, acérquense a la mesa de Los Grandes

Los aludidos se acercaron con tranquilidad a la enorme mesa que estaba frente a ellos. En ella, cuatro personas diferentes estaban sentadas y los miraban con tranquilidad. A su alrededor las velas danzaban con una lentitud pasmosa.

Cada una de las sillas de piedra en las que estaban sentados tenía tallada una palabra, las letras estaban cubiertas con alguna sustancia extraña que hacía que se viera como sangre con el reflejo de las velas; Bajo la silla con la inscripción de "El Grande" estaba un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, su cabello negro dejaba ver algunas canas. La que tenía el nombre de "Krauss" estaba siendo usada por un hombre con rasgos europeos. Su cabello rubio igual que su barba de candado. En la que llevaba el nombre "Baldrige" estaba una mujer con la piel color oscura, con el cabello largo y negro. Y en la que estaba escrito "Chernek" estaba una pequeña niña rubia, con un vestido de volantes y una muñeca en sus manos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestro Jackie? -pregunto uno de los hombres-

-Todo va perfecto Vladislav. Al principio tuvimos algunos problemas pero ahora no se podría pedir más de él y de su estado –respondió Adrian a la cabeza de su Clan- Mucho menos de su compañero

-Un guerrero dragón inmortal y oscuro. Jackie sabe escoger a sus compañeros –sonrió Alexandrias Baldrige-

-¿Qué pasará cuando de a luz? ¿Iremos con él también? Porque hace mucho que no me divierto –pregunto Victoria Chernek con una sonrisa que no encajaba con su rostro de niña-

-Claro que iremos con él –le respondió Atticus Tapert, la cabeza del primer Clan, El Grande- Isidor se quedara con el pequeño y se lo llevara a sus orgullosos padres cuando terminemos ¿Alguna duda?

-El señor dragón quiere saber lo que planeamos –agrego Isidor con malicia. Vladislav le regreso la sonrisa del mismo modo-

-Que espere. No es el compañero de un vampiro, no puede saberlo...

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Andry ( **Hola! Gracias por el consejo y los ánimos. Aunque leí tu mensaje cuanto regrese tengo que decir que: Me fue bastante bien y me divertí mucho. Estoy mucho más feliz con el mundo en general. Gracias :D** )**

**Freaku**

**lunaazul**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	15. Bienvenido

**Gracias a ustedes lectores y lectores anónimos que siguen la historia :D**

**Hola!**

**He estado tres días sin internet en la casa y vaya que he sufrido bastante. La ventaja que ha resultado de esto es que estoy avanzando a pasos agigantados en mi nuevo fic de Duelo Xiaolin y ya casi he terminado el epílogo de esta historia. Lo productiva que puedes llegar a ser cuando se va el internet ¿Eh? ¡Qué va! ¡Te extraño internet! ¡Vuelve! **

**Dejando mi sufrimiento de lado es hora de despedirnos queridos lectores. He aquí el final de esta historia ¡Qué bien se siente decir eso! **

**No me queda más que agradecerles a todas las personitas que estuvieron acompañando esta historia. Espero este ultimo capítulo sea de su agrado**

**Advertencias:** Slash, Chack (Chase&Jack), M-preg, zoofilia...

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen (¡Qué más quisiera yo! Chase sería mi chef y Jack mi chacha) son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers y son ellos los que ganan billetes, no yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bienvenido**

En los meses siguientes la ciudadela de Chase Young se volvió en el hotel de varios vampiros de clanes diferentes. Siempre había al menos un ente oscuro y maligno en su ciudadela; el tío Izzy, pero cuando Medea regreso a atacarlos la población vampírica aumento.

Jack tenía terminantemente prohibido salir de su nuevo hogar y para asegurarse de que lo hiciera siempre que Chase salía a combatir a la bruja su joven amante se quedaba con tres guardaespaldas vampiros que no lo dejaban salir de la ciudadela bajo ninguna circunstancia.

A sus ahora ocho meses de gestación su Jack seguía teniendo el mismo apetito sexual que al principio y aunque ahora no podían intentar muchas posiciones a Chase le encantaba que su muy embarazado pelirrojo llegara con su cara molesta y le exigiera que lo tomara en ese momento... Era adorable que creyera que podía manejarlo.

-Chase Young ¿Cómo esta Jack Spicer? –le pregunto el ya no tan pequeño Omi-

Una condensación enorme de energía oscura había aparecido en China y Chase junto con los guerreros Heylin y Xiaolin se dirigían hacia allá. Omi siempre le preguntaba por Jack cuando lo veía y entonces Young se convertía en un ente malvado, oscuro y aún más orgulloso. Su Jack tendría a su primogénito muy pronto.

-Esta bien. Esperamos el nacimiento de mi cachorro

-Ohhh... ¿Y cómo van a llamarlo?

-Si es varón su nombre será E...

-Chase Young –Medea apareció frente a ellos y a su alrededor estaban varios caballeros oscuros- ¿Dónde has dejado a mi joven caballero? ¿Acaso no quieres que lo salude de nuevo?

-No le pondrás un dedo encima nunca más –la bruja río malignamente y chasqueo los dedos frente a él-

-¿Viste esto? Acabo de cortar la influencia de mi magia en Jack... Nunca más podrá estar de pie... ¿Ya nació tu hijo Chase? Espero que sí, porque sin la capacidad de sentir sus piernas Jack no sabrá cuando sea el momento de dar a luz

-¡Tu no ganarás esta pelea bruja! –le grito Omi y se lanzo al ataque-

-_Estarán bien, sus tíos están cuidándolos. Estarán bien, los vampiros están cuidándolos..._ –se repitió Chase en su mente y se lanzo a atacar después de Omi-

...

-Abriremos tu vientre para sacar al pequeño –le informo Isidor a un lloroso Jack Spicer. Bella tenía sujetada su mano con fuerza y le susurraba palabras cariñosas- ¿Ya sabes qué nombre vas a ponerle? –Jack asintió pero una contracción no lo dejo responderle-

-Einar –dijo su madre- Se llamara Einar

-Significa "Líder guerrero" en vikingo. Buena elección Jack –lo felicito Atticus-

-Luego de que el crío nazca tendremos poco tiempo antes de que caigas Jack ¿Estas listo? –el pelirrojo asintió-

-Ojala Chase, estuvie... nnggghhh... –Bella apretó su mano intentando reconfortarlo-

-Aunque no hubiera salido no lo habríamos dejado quedarse cariño –le dijo su madre- Ahora concéntrate, tienes que ser fuerte –Jack asintió con la cabeza e inspiro-

-Estoy listo

En ese momento Isidor se alejó de ellos y tomo un pequeño bulto de tela color sangre. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por unas pocas velas en los rincones y por las que estaban alrededor de Jack. El pelirrojo estaba tendido en una gran roca cubierta de una tela de seda negra con su madre arrodillada a su lado sujetando su mano. Alrededor de ellos estaban Atticus, Vladislav, Alexandrias y Victoria de pie, observando con atención.

Isidor se acercó de nuevo y coloco la tela en las manos extendidas de Atticus. Con una lentitud exacta comenzó a descubrir el objeto hasta que apareció un puñal de oro con símbolos extraños grabados en él. Tomo el arma con ambas manos y se coloco al lado de Jack levantando el puñal por encima de su propia cabeza. El pelirrojo miraba a su madre con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos

-Estamos a punto de traer a un vampiro híbrido a la vida –hablo Atticus-

-La manera en que debe ser alumbrado debe ser la misma –dijo Victoria-

-Que ha sido los últimos siglos –termino Alexandrias-

-Tú que no eres un vampiro y debes pasar por este proceso tienes que entender que será más doloroso que lo que sería para uno de nosotros –hablo Vladislav con voz ronca- Y una vez que termine caerás muerto. No hay salvación para ti –Bella acarició su cabello y beso su frente, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce- El resto de tu existencia queda ahora en manos del Primero y del Ejecutor ¿Estás preparado a aceptar la decisión que ellos tomen para tu vida? –Jack trago duro y asintió con la cabeza; una contracción lo derribo sobre la roca de nuevo- Ha aceptado la decisión que el Primero y el Ejecutor tomen sobre su existencia –Atticus abrió los brazos entonces, dando a entender que podían comenzar-

Bella coloco un grueso trozo de tela en la boca del pelirrojo y lo tomo de ambos hombros, clavándolo en la roca. Adrian por su parte tomo sus piernas e hizo lo mismo

-Puedes gritar si quieres Jackie. Solo intenta no desmayarte –le dijo su madre mientras Isidor bajaba lentamente el arma y lo clavaba en su carne-

La habitación se lleno de gritos ahogados mientras la sangre caía en un recipiente del cual los cuatro grandes beberían muy pronto

...

La batalla contra Medea se había alargado demasiado. Hacía casi una hora que había amanecido y la pelea aún no terminaba. Los guerreros Xiaolin y Heylin se habían replegado juntos, todos estaban maltratados, exhaustos y con las ropas rotas mientras que los caballeros de Medea se mantenían en mejores condiciones gracias a la magia de la bruja que los sostenía

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo soportarán... Han estado luchando desde el atardecer del día anterior. Imagino que estarán cansados –los caballeros se detuvieron a una orden de su Maestra- Y tu Chase ¿No estás preocupado por Jack y tu cachorro? Para esta hora ambos deben estar muertos ya... –rió con una risa malvada que hizo que a Omi le dieran escalofríos-

-Tú no sabes nada bruja. Ellos están bien... –le dijo el señor dragón del Heylin con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-

-¿En serio? Parece que tienes mucha confianza en eso... Tal vez debería enviar a mis caballeros a tu ciudadela por ellos ahora y matarlos delante de ti en este momento

-No hace falta que vayas tan lejos... –de pronto se escucho una voz grave que ninguno de los presentes logro reconocer. Todos los guerreros observaron a su alrededor esperando ver al dueño de la voz sin embargo no había nadie ahí-

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate frente a mí ahora! ¡Te lo ordeno!

-No debiste decir eso –dijo entonces una vocecita infantil con una risilla-

De pronto, una enorme masa negra comenzó a formarse al lado de los guerreros. Era como una neblina con vida propia que crecía y se movía a su antojo, al principio frente a ellos y después a su alrededor hasta que atravesó las paredes de roca que rodeaban el lugar de la batalla. Un instante después un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años traspasó la roca solida como si fuera una simple puerta. Su cabello negro dejaba ver algunas canas y su rostro cuadrado y de apariencia dura con los ojos rojos. Después de él más y más personas atravesaron las rocas hasta que una multitud que solo tenía en común el color de sus ojos los rodeo a todos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Atticus Tapert –se presento el primero que apareció. Chase abrió los ojos son sorpresa y no pudo evitar murmurar-

-El Primero... –el hombre clavo su mirada color sangre en él-

-Exactamente

-¡Vampiros! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esta pelea –les grito Medea-

-¡Oh! Por el contrario, tenemos mucho que ver en esto –hablo entonces una voz que todos conocían-

Atticus se hizo a un lado mostrando a un joven pelirrojo con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo

-¿Jack Spicer? –pregunto Omi en voz alta por todos los demás. El aludido levanto el rostro y les sonrió a los presentes, mostrando unos enormes colmillos que, Chase estaba seguro, no estaban ahí antes-

-Hola Medea ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! –la bruja retrocedió un paso por la impresión-

El ya de por si atractivo joven que una vez lo sirvió se volvió una criatura aún más atrayente gracias al natural magnetismo sexual que todo vampiro poseía... Su piel blanca parecía irradiar luz propia mientras su naturaleza oscura lo rodeaba dándole el aspecto de estar encerrado en su propio y sensual mundo. Sus preciosos ojos rojos refulgían como rubíes, sus movimientos parecían más elegantes y refinados que antes, como si hubieran filtrado todo lo que lo hacía débil y pequeño hasta dejar lo que verdaderamente era Jack Spicer

-Pareces... Sorprendida –hablo el pelirrojo con un acento especial. Arrastrando las letras y poniendo un énfasis especial en las sílabas-

-¿Ahora eres un vampiro? –pregunto Medea intentando hacer tiempo para ordenar sus ideas- Hiciste un trato con ellos ¿Para librarte del trato que hiciste conmigo? –le pregunto con burla-

-Oh no... Verás, hay algo sobre mí que no te dije antes –explico Jack. El pelirrojo camino hasta quedar frente a ella pero sin alejarse demasiado de Atticus- Mi madre es una vampiresa ¿Sabes? –Bella agito su cabello con sensualidad sonriéndole a la bruja- Cuando yo llegara a la edad adecuada debía tomar una decisión; Seguir siendo humano o convertirme en vampiro... –le explico tranquilamente mientras revisaba minuciosamente sus uñas- A pesar de mi ascendencia oscura no herede la maldición vampírica, excepto por mis ojos rojos ¿Nunca te preguntaste el "por qué" de ellos? –sin embargo el chico no espero a que le respondiera- Me parece que no... Y debiste hacerlo. Aunque ahora ya es algo tarde para eso

-Pareces muy confiado –le dijo la bruja- ¿Eres lo suficientemente poderoso ahora? –Jack le sonrió-

-Claro que no –respondió con simpleza y alegría- Mis poderes apenas se están desarrollando, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dejarme llevar por los instintos básicos de supervivencia... Sin embargo, parece que no te haz dado cuenta que estamos rodeados por una multitud de vampiros, de clanes diferentes, que tienen una cosa en común –Jack la miro fijamente con seriedad- Son mi familia

-Y podremos ser seres oscuros pero con la familia nadie se mete –hablo una pequeña niña vestida al estilo victoriano, con su largo cabello rubio sujetado en dos coletas y sus ojos rojos destellando con fiereza- Chernek; aséchenlos –ordeno y varios vampiros los rodearon parándose a su alrededor, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo enfurecer a Medea-

-¿Crees que ellos pueden ganarme? ¿Qué alguien puede ganarme?

-Estarás muerta en unos minutos –le dijo Adrian mientras le alcanzaba a Jack su espada blanca, el chico la empuño de inmediato en su mano derecha- ¿Algún último deseo?

-Asquerosas ratas chupasangre

-Curiosa elección de palabras. Yo hubiera agregado alguna grosería o tal vez una blasfemia –cabeceo Adrian encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡No lograrás nada! –le grito con furia Medea, sin embargo los vampiros la ignoraron-

-Este ente será el primer sacrificio de Jackie –le anunció Atticus al resto de sus congéneres oscuros- Y como se trata de una venganza además de su primera muerte todos debemos apoyarlo en este momento. Este será el pase final para su conversión

Un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de todos y cada uno de los vampiros presentes, provocando que Medea se sintiera débil... La condensación de energía maligna comenzó a sofocarla y marearla, haciendo que se debilitara. Jack por su parte observaba su espada con detenimiento, revisando cada parte de ella y asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente afilada. Cuando se aseguro de que estaba perfecta se acercó a Medea que, a pesar de su debilidad, no dudo en llamar a sus caballeros a defenderla sin embargo, para sorpresa de la bruja, ninguno de ellos obedeció

-¿Por q-qué...?

-Ellos están esperando –le dijo Jack- Quieren ver quien de los dos es el más fuerte ahora y por desgracia, tu no llevas las de ganar –los caballeros se removieron incomodos, observando a su antiguo compañero acercarse a su Maestra- ¿Sabes por qué mande grabar esta inscripción en la espada? "Dies Irae" ¿No te pareció curioso? –sonrió el pelirrojo mostrando sus nuevos y afilados colmillos- Lo hice para que esta espada actuara como el Día de la Ira para mis enemigos... Que fungiera como el Juicio Final... Y es irónico que tu seas la primera en caer victima de ella ya que fuiste tu quien ordeno hacerla para mí

-Sólo deséalo –le dijo Vladislav, Jack hizo un movimiento con su mano izquierda y la bruja se incorporo como si cuerdas invisibles la sujetaran, su cuerpo parecía desmadejado- Esto es, básicamente, control mental

-Ya que no tienes un último deseo... –le dijo el pelirrojo mientras colocaba la espada con lentitud en dirección al estómago de Medea-

-Que te pudras en el infierno junto conmigo –le dijo ella con odio-

-A su debido tiempo. Ahora, si me permites... –con una lentitud desesperante fue clavando la espada hasta que atravesó el vientre de la bruja por completo. Medea gritaba adolorida y enfurecida sin poder hacer nada más que eso ya que el aura oscura seguía sofocándolos. Y lo que para ella se sentía como un ambiente agotador y pesado para Jack era como recibir un abrazo tibio; estaba en su elemento... Del mismo modo en que el metal entró salió de su cuerpo, dejándola exhausta por el dolor y la perdida de sangre-

Jack coloco la espada frente a él y de inmediato su boca se abrió para recoger el liquido rojo que la manchaba sin embargo el pelirrojo se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo para no lamer el frío metal... Su espada tenía rastros de plata después de todo y aunque no era mortal para él, si le resultaba un poco incomodo ahora

Su madre se acercó entonces y puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de llegar a donde estaba Medea y sujetarla con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Y mientras todo esto sucedía, los guerreros Heylin y Xiaolin solo podían observar el espectáculo. Aunque los vampiros estaban algo lejos de ellos los jóvenes monjes podían sentir algo del sofoco que estaba sufriendo Medea, los guerreros Heylin por otro lado estaban sorprendidos de la cantidad de energía oscura que podían emanar con su simple presencia... Era obvio que no estaban simplemente dejando correr su energía o ahora el terreno no sería más que tierra muerta y envenenada

Chase por su parte no podía quitarle la vista de encima al pelirrojo ¿Ese era, de verdad, su Jack?

-Adelante Jackie –lo animo su madre. El pelirrojo se aproximó a ellas y acercó su rostro al cuello de la bruja-

-Esto será tan desagradable para mi como será incomodo para ti –le dijo a la bruja antes de clavar sus colmillos en la suave piel de su cuello-

La poca fuerza que quedaba en Medea se gasto cuando la bruja grito y se sacudió con rabia y desesperación mientras la garganta de Jack trabajaba sin descanso tragando una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Medea se sacudió violentamente, atrapado en los brazos de Bella y el cuerpo del pelirrojo que lo presionaba contra su captora... Jack unió su mirada con la de su madre y no la separo de ella hasta que el cuerpo de la bruja convulsionó una última vez antes de quedar flácido y muerto entre sus brazos

Una vez que Jack dejo de tragar Bella soltó el cuerpo muerto de la bruja y se acercó a su hijo. Su pelirrojo la miraba sonriente con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca. Bella recogió la sangre con su lengua y le dio un suave beso, igual que cuando era niño, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza contra sí

-¿No es adorable? –dijo Alexandrias-

-Yo quería hacerle daño ¡Ustedes nunca me dejan divertirme! –se quejo Victoria con vocecita infantil. Atticus se aclaró la garganta en ese momento-

-La última prueba ha finalizado. Jack se ha convertido verdaderamente en uno de los nuestros. El Clan Krauss es la orgullosa familia que lo ha recibido –anunció con una sonrisa tranquila- ¡Bienvenido Jack Spicer! –varios gritos con el mismo mensaje se escucharon y de pronto tuvo a todo el clan Krauss encima de él, intentando despeinarlo o simplemente abrazarlo. Luego de un momento de risas y apretones su clan abrió un pequeño espacio para permitirle acercarse a Chase Young

-Jack... –se acercó el guerrero-

-¡Chase! ¿Estás bien? Estás todo herido y magullado –le pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado y se lanzo a él para revisarlo-

-Estoy bien. Lo estaré –Chase dudo un momento- Eres un vampiro –apunto y Jack asintió con la cabeza-

-Cuando un no-vampiro da a luz solo tiene dos opciones; convertirse en un vampiro o morir. Como ya tengo ascendencia vampírica a los dieciocho debía tomar mi elección así que fue una suerte que todo pasara al mismo tiempo

-Me mentiste

-No exactamente... Simplemente no te comente nada al respecto –le dijo con voz culpable- Pero entiende que debía hacerlo Chase, tenía miedo ¿Y si Medea se enteraba? No iba a poder contar con el factor sorpresa –el señor dragón lo seguía mirando con enojo- Pero ya no te ocultaré cosas. Ahora que soy un vampiro realmente puedo contarte todo lo que quieras saber –agrego emocionado- Y ahora soy nuevo pero si consigo méritos suficientes Vladislav podría darme a beber de su sangre y entonces dejaría de estar subordinado a su cargo, sería como su igual ¿No es genial?

-Supongo que... –el señor chino estaba por decir algo cuando paso la mirada a todos los vampiros que los rodeaban- Espera un segundo... –Chase se dio cuenta de que Isidor estaba con ellos. Ahí, con ellos- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar cuidando a mi cachorro! ¡Ustedes dijeron que lo cuidarían! –le grito-

-No te preocupes por eso –lo calmo Jack- El bebe esta con papá ahora... Debiste ver su cara cuando lo puse en sus brazos. Será un abuelo consentidor, lo sé. Se divertirá malcriándolo...

-¿Y es...? –pregunto Chase impaciente, no podía esperar para ver a su cachorro y saber si tenía a un varón o a una hembra-

-Un niño, como dijo Ian

-Difícilmente me equivoco –aseguro Adrian-

-Claro que no. Lo que tu haces es gritar como niña cuando estas en lugares altos –agrego Vladislav con malicia haciendo reír a todos-

-Vamos ahora –lo apresuro Chase y lo sujeto de la muñeca. Jack sonrió con la misma alegría de siempre-

-De acuerdo –asintió-

-Iremos todos –les dijo Isidor- La familia es grande y la casa Spicer tiene espacio extra -Y un par de vampiros sujetaron a ambos por los hombros haciéndolos desaparecer en un revuelo de sombras negras-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –pregunto Raimundo confundido-

-No lo sé... Pero sí sé que ganamos, y eso es lo que cuenta –dijo Kimiko- Creo que es hora de ir a casa ¿No creen?

-Esa idea me gusta. Me estoy muriendo de hambre –respondió Clay- Vamos Omi ¿No vas a regresar con nosotros amiguito? –el pequeño guerrero dragón alejo su vista del espacio donde Jack Spicer y Chase Young habían desaparecido-

-No me dijo que nombre iban a ponerle –se quejó en un murmullo y fue tras sus amigos para regresar al templo sin embargo, apenas una hora después de que llegaron un vampiro apareció en el templo solicitando la presencia de Omi en la mansión Spicer-

Los monjes se opusieron de inmediato pero el pequeño guerrero dragón del agua prácticamente se lanzo a abrazar al vampiro

-Voy a conocer al bebe de Jack Spicer y Chase Young –celebro Omi con alegría y el vampiro asintió antes de transportarlo a la mansión junto con él-

-Ambos requirieron tu presencia de inmediato –le dijo antes de dejarlo pasar a la enorme sala-

-¡Omi! –lo llamo Chase de inmediato. El guerrero Heylin estaba al lado de Jack y cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en telas azules. El pequeño dragón se acercó de inmediato a ellos ignorando todo lo demás. Chase se inclino hasta quedar a su altura y quito una parte de la sabana azul para permitirle ver a su hijo. Omi noto que el bebe no tenía rasgos chinos completamente, pero su cabello era negro y estaba profundamente dormido- Su nombre es Einar Young Spicer

-Su nombre significa "Líder guerrero" en vikingo –le dijo Jack- ¿Quieres cargarlo? –y antes de que Omi gritara "Sí" Chase ya había puesto al pequeño en sus manos, el niño despertó en ese momento y comenzó a llorar fuertemente-

-Su primogénito tiene unos pulmones potentes y una buena salud sin duda –les dijo mientras Jack intentaba calmarlo. Jonathan y Bella se acercaron para ayudarlo y hasta Chase se preocupo por intentar algo... Pronto Omi se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había logrado ingresar a la familia de Chase Young. Y que Chase Young había logrado formar una familia-

-Todos seremos felices en el lado Xiaolin –se dijo con alegría y se acercó a hacerle caras al niño para que dejará de llorar-

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Todos los que siguieron esta historia, dejando sus mensajes o desde el anonimato**

**Se despide su humilde autora**

**Lupita Snape**


End file.
